Si es imposible, entonces lo haré posible por ti
by Liraz Hazael
Summary: -Es imposible... -Entonces lo volveré posible... por ti, porque te amo... Historia de un amor imposible desde todos los puntos de vista imaginables, un dulce y prohibido amor que tras superar un obstáculo aparece otro, una historia dramática donde Rin y Len pondrán a prueba la resistencia y fortaleza de su amor, venciendo a todos los que han querido separarlos desde que nacieron.
1. Los Quintos Príncipes de Austria

Holaaaaaaa! Espero que les guste mi fic y ATENCIÓN esto es una introducción, el fic tendrá una súper historia acerca de un amor siempre imposible con enormes obstáculos que Rin y Len tendrán que ir superando.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, le pertenece a los desgraciados de Cripton y Yamaha Corporation, que no se dignan hacerle anime a Vocaloid ¬.¬

Capítulo 01 Los Quintos Príncipes De Austria

Una pareja de rubios austriacos bajaba de un avión en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio.  
>Aquella pareja llevaba con ellos un bebé.<p>

-Así que... ¿aquí es Japón?- pregunto ya en su nueva casa la rubia mujer mirando por el gran ventanal.

-Así es, Dro, aquí es Japón- respondió su esposo abrazándola por la espalda.

-Parece tranquilo, ¿no crees, Letzel?

-Sí

-Creo que es un buen lugar donde criar a Allen -dijo ella para luego bajar la mirada de tal forma que sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos-, lejos de toda esa hipocresía y falsabilidad de la Corona, lejos de las mentiras- añadió bajando la voz y abrazando sobreprotectoramente a su pequeño (también rubio), provocando sin querer que se despertara.

-Tranquila, este es un lugar tranquilo y Allen estará solo con nosotros, y sé que tú lo educaras bien, querida Dro -dijo abrazándola mas fuerte- Mi familia vive aquí, y, aunque yo haya nacido en Austria, mi padre es japonés y yo soy japonés de corazón- afirmo el Príncipe Letzel Kagamine abrazando a su dulce esposa, la Princesa Drossel D'Austrich de Kagamine.

Ambos eran parte de la familia real de Austria; él había sido un conde, de madre austriaca y padre japonés, que se había enamorado, comprometido y casado con la Princesa Drossel D'Austrich, hija menor del Rey de Austria.  
>Ambos habían salido prácticamente huyendo de Austria, o más bien de la familia, tras un terrible suceso: el asesinato de su hija, siendo esta una bebé de dos meses de edad.<br>Letzel era hijo de una condesa austriaca que, durante un viaje a Japón se enamoró de un noble japonés y se casó con él.  
>Drossel era la quinta hija directa de los Reyes de Austria.<br>Ambos se habían enamorado y casado, convirtiéndose en los Quintos Príncipes de Austria.  
>Poco después tuvieron dos hijos gemelos: Rilliane y Allen Kagamine D'Austrich.<br>La tragedia de Rilliane ocurrió durante una de la muy frecuentes disputas familiares por dinero y poder. Las cosas se salieron de control y una docena de copas de cristal cayeron sobre la pequeña princesa Rilliane, rompiéndose e hiriendo terriblemente a la bebé.

-¡RILLIANE~!

El desgarrador grito de la princesa Drossel al ver a su pequeña hija morir ante sus ojos seguía resonando en las cabezas los sirvientes.  
>Dos días después de la tragedia una sirvienta, que apreciaba mucho a Dro y a Letzel por haberla sacado de las calles y dado una vida digna, confeso a los príncipes haber escuchado a la familia festejar la muerte de la niña diciendo "una menos" una menos en la línea al trono, una menos a quien dar dinero, una menos...<p>

Eso fue el colmo para Drossel y Letzel, quienes decidieron irse a una de las mansiones que la familia de Letzel tenía en Japón, junto a su amado y ahora único hijo Allen, y llevando consigo a su tan fiel sirvienta, Haku Yowane, también de origen japonés.

**Notas:**

**Holaaaaaaaaa! Gusto en conocerlos! Soy Sakura****, **_**IMPORTANTE ESTO ES UNA INTRODUCCION**_ **el resto del fic será de aproximadamente 20 o 30 capítulos, hasta el capítulo 9 ya escrito, así que actualizare lo más pronto que pueda con una o dos veces a la semana, y a diferencia de otros autores yo SI cumpliré, así que manden reviews ¡Es gratis!, que acepto sugerencias. **

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

**Este fanfic SI es twincest aunque al principio no parece y NO está basado en la Saga del Mal de Mothy, pero utilice los nombres para personajes que aparecen en ella pero no pondré **_**ahorita **_**quien es quien por que los personajes se irán descubriendo y presentando solos, como Kaito y Len, por ahora solo diré que los nombres de los padres de Rin y Len les puse Letzel y Drossel Kagamine por las canciones de La Espada de Drossel y El Caballero de Letzel, se las recomiendo, son muy buenas y dramáticas, ¿saben? les iba a poner Arths, como en la saga del mal, a su padre y Liliane, es decir, poniendo a Lily como su madre, pero a la mera hora Letzel y Drossel me gusto más.**

**Este fic es romántico, muuuuy romántico, por yo soy una romántica sin remedio, pero también tendra drama, porque soy una melodramática sin remedio, así que hare sufrir a Rin y Len, y a Miku también pero si será divertido muajajajajaja *se atraganta* y por cada vez que se vayan sin mandar un review, están condenando a Len con una cita con Miku ;A; *intenta aguantar el vómito , pero no lo logra* y de paso a mí y a Rin por un cáncer por ver juntos a Len y a Miku, así que ¡SALVENNOS! ¡Sálvennos a Len y a mí y a Rin! *pone cara de gato con botas*. Bueno pues eso es todo, así que ¡sayorana!**

**P.D. Probablemente suba el capítulo 2 hoy mismo.**


	2. Japón

**Capítulo 02 Japón**

El príncipe Allen Kagamine D'Austrich creció en Japón junto a sus amorosos padres, sabiendo las causas de la decisión de sus padres de residir en Japón, sabiendo el atroz asesinato de su hermana gemela, y con la firme determinación de nunca ser como todos ellos, con la determinación de ser diferente. Creció siendo un chiquillo sumamente sencillo, extremadamente maduro para su edad, que si bien había heredado los rubios cabellos de su madre y sus mismos grandes ojos azules, tenía todo el coraje y la inteligencia de su padre, junto con sus habilidades físicas, aunque claro, junto con la inquebrantable tranquilidad, bondad, comprensión, precaución y perseverancia de su madre.

Llevaban una vida muy tranquila, pese a que su inimaginable fortuna les permitiría vivir a todo lujo sin la necesidad de trabajar, ellos habían optado por una vida sencilla (a excepción de su mansión, claro): Allen iba a una escuela abierta, no se excedían en nada y su padre había ocultado su sangre noble y había decidido trabajar para aumentar su fortuna y asegurarle más dinero a su familia sin depender de la familia real ni japonesa ni austriaca.

Sin embargo, pese a su extrema precaución con ocultar su sangre noble, doce años después de haberse establecido en Japón, los medios se enteraron de su identidad como los Quintos Príncipes de Austria y de cosas más íntimas, que sacaron a la luz, como el terrible asesinato de la princesa Rilliane y las otras razones por las que se establecieron en el país del sol naciente.

Las cosas cambiaron para la familia Kagamine-D'Austrich:  
>El jefe del trabajo de Letzel, que un día antes le había gritado, llamo ofreciéndole convertirlo en su socio.<br>Las mujeres que en el mercado murmuraban de Drossel cuando la veían y se reían de ella a sus espaldas (en realidad por pura envidia de su enorme belleza) le mandaron regalos y dejaron canastas con comida cara en frente de la Mansión Kagamine.  
>Para Allen las cosas no cambiaron mucho, pues la situación solo aumento el interés de las chicas de la escuela y la envidia de los chicos: de por si era el chico más codiciado de la escuela, por lo guapo que era y por su elegancia, sencillez y amabilidad, de por si era envidiado por sus compañeros por tener toda la atención de las niñas y por su gran fuerza y sus muchas habilidades físicas.<br>Para él lo único que cambio fue el hecho, por ejemplo, de que había recibido toneladas de solicitudes en Facebook y otras redes, de gente que ni siquiera conocía.

Con todo lo que sucedía, Letzel no había vuelto al trabajo, Drossel no había salido a comprar más y Allen no había podido volver a la escuela, por lo que los príncipes habían decidido hacer frente a la situación presentándose ante los medios a acallar rumores y lo que hiciera falta, y de paso comprar boletos para irse a un nuevo país donde nadie los reconociera y pudieran vivir tranquilos, pero algo terrible ocurrió...

**N/A: Waaaaaaaaaa! Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué dicen? WAAA ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar? ¿Qué dicen mucha tragedia? ¡Y lo que les falta! Muajajajajaja ok ok bueno aquí los dejo porque lleva HORAS sentada frente a esta cosa y no siento el trasero además quiero ver Code Geass no se si lo conozcan es un super anime y hare la saga del mal con ese anime pero ya me estoy haciendo propaganda así que bye bye! Cuidense! No tomen, no se droguen, no vean Spice! (Len spice es SOLO MIO ok no) y no vean porno! chao chao!**

**CONTESTAR REVIEWS:**

**Synchronicity Girl: me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic de veraz crei que Len, Rin y yo sufriríamos pero nos salvaste así que los tres te lo agradecemos y creo que si fui muuuuuuuuuuuy obvia con lo que en realidad paso jejeje**

**Lalala: yo también odio el mikuxlen que asco miku siempre quiere aprovecharse de len asi que gracias porsalvarlo de una cita con miku!**

**P.D. Recuerden que cada vez que se van sin dejar un review estan condenando a Len a una cita con Miku esa noche por no haber dejado reviews y Rin y yo estaremos a punto de contraer cancér así que si no quieren que Miku se aproveche de Len y Rin y yo nos muramos de cancér ¡MANDEN REVIEWS! ¡ES GRATIS!**


	3. El Príncipe Allen

**Capítulo 03 El Príncipe Allen**

Cuando el príncipe Letzel Kagamine y la princesa Drossel D'Austrich estaban en la conferencia de prensa respondiendo preguntas incomodas, algo horrible sucedió: ambos fueron asesinados...

Drossel recibió un disparo en el pecho, y Letzel uno en la cabeza.

Ambos murieron dejando huérfano a su único hijo.  
>Nunca hubo ningún sospechoso, al menos no uno oficial, porque los medios culparon a vecinos, diversos miembros de las familias tanto japonesa como austriaca, incluso al mismo Allen llegaron a culparlo de planear el asesinato, y solo tenía doce años.<p>

Por supuesto que fue un golpe terrible para el joven príncipe Allen, a quien la situación solo acentuó su terrible e inmenso odio por la Corona y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella.

Pese a tener la madurez de una persona de veinte años de edad, seguía siendo bastante menor de edad, y la corona austriaca mando un instructor, ya que el chico se había negado rotundamente a abandonar Japón, para que lo vigilara y cuidara.  
>Pero el Instructor se centró en enseñarle como quitar de su paso a quienes se interpusieran en su camino a la corona, pensando que el príncipe estaba en la edad en que su personalidad podía ser formada o deformada a placer, pero dada la muy avanzada madures de Allen, esto no fue posible, y, por supuesto, Allen detesto a aquel tipo que no era diferente de los demás de la corona austriaca, aquellos que habían asesinado a sus padres y a su hermana, y, nada más cumplir los trece años corrió a aquel sujeto de su casa, este solo se rio y le dijo que un niño no podía tomar esa decisión.<br>Pero no contaba con que la jefa de los sirvientes, Haku Yowane, hablaría por el niño llamando directamente al rey austriaco y avisando, no pidiendo permiso, avisando que el príncipe no necesitaba instructor y que este había sido despedido.

Con el tiempo el príncipe Allen dejo atrás su dulce y amable carácter recluyéndose en la mansión y volviéndose totalmente gruñón y antisocial, era muy estricto y se enojaba fácilmente. Se inclinó a formar parte de los negocios, dirigiendo empresas y estableciendo tratos, cosa que hacía muy bien sin importar para nada su corta edad. Pese a que solo tenía catorce años era temido por sus sirvientes, incluso por Haku, y totalmente respetado y admirado por otros comerciantes y demás miembros de las coronas japonesa y austriaca, personas que tenían hasta 4 veces su edad, todos los trataban como si de un adulto se tratase, e incluso los reyes austriacos y los emperadores japoneses expresaban su admiración a las hazañas del chico en los negocios y su extrema inteligencia. Incluso las princesas, condesas, duquesas, baronesas y demás chicas de ambas coronas proponía a sus superiores el hecho de cometer incesto en menor grado casándose con el Quinto Príncipe de Austria, y los superiores accedían a los deseos de las mujeres nobles, y acudían al rey o emperador, según fuera el caso, buscando el permiso para comprometer a sus hijas con el príncipe, pero el rey y el emperador ya habían decidido quien sería la prometida del príncipe, puesto que princesas extranjeras a ambos países habían mostrado gran interés en el príncipe Allen. La princesa Michaella de Francia seria su prometida.

Esto por supuesto sin haber consultado al príncipe, tan solo era una unión que le convenía a las tres Coronas, aparte de un capricho de la consentida e inútil princesa Michaella. Claro que cuando se lo anunciaron al príncipe este se negó.

-¡¿Esa niñita consentida e inútil quieren que sea MI esposa?!- había gritado.

-Es una mujer muy hermosa y tiene dieciséis años.- había respondido su abuelo, el rey austriaco.

-¿Y?- había respondido el príncipe alzando la ceja.

El rey se tuvo que contener para no gritarle que lo respetara, una, porque sabía que el príncipe no lo haría y dos, porque él y el emperador habían acordado ser pacientes con el chico, sobre todo porque sabían que el chico no dependía de ninguna de la dos coronas y que si quería, se podía apartar.

-Es un buen partido-continuo esta vez su tío abuelo, el Emperador- Te daría muchos beneficios en tus negocios- añadió recordando a que se dedicaba el chico.

Allen les lanzo una mirada de desprecio.

-Me niego- dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

El joven llego a la mansión hecho una furia.  
>Y el mal humor no se le paso en un buen tiempo, dos meses para ser exactos.<p>

**N/A:**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Les gusto? Que dicen? Me quedo bien, pasable, excelente o pésimo? A ver quién me adivina quién es la princesa Michaella? Quién? Jajajajajajajaja bueno supongo que no hay mucho que decir cómo ven la vida de Len es muy dura así que compadézcanse de el y no lo condenen a una cita con Miku! Manden Reviews! *sepone los dedos en la frente y trata de usar telepatía* asi que bye bye! Cuidense los amo!**

**P.D. (siempre dejo un posdata ¬.¬) NO se desesperen! Recuerden que esto es un RinxLen**


	4. ¡Huye, se libre!

**Capítulo 04 ¡Huye, se libre!**

Durante el primero de los dos meses en los que Allen estuvo de un humor de perros, hizo cosas raras y estúpidas, como por ejemplo, mandar al diablo todos sus negocios y despedir a todos sus criados, incluyendo a Haku Yowane.

Después de eso fue que el príncipe Allen desapareció de la sociedad:  
>Lo último que se supo de él fue que cuando sus abuelo y tío abuelo, es decir, el rey y el emperador, le había llamado para volver a discutir acerca del asunto de su prometida y el había colgado gritándoles que lo dejaran en paz, que él no era parte de toda esa mierda. De la corona, en otras palabras.<p>

Después de eso, dejo de contestar llamadas y no abría la puerta.  
>"Se volvió loco", murmuraban unos; "Solo sigue triste por lo de sus padres" susurraban otros; "Es la adolescencia" comentaban unos cuantos; "Seguro amaba a otra persona y enloqueció cuando lo comprometieron con alguien más" aventuraban algunos.<br>Esos y otros eran los chismes que corrían acerca de la situación del príncipe. Y es que las cosas siguieron así por dos años más.

Pero la realidad era algo mucho más siniestro y macabro que eso...

Después de un mes de haber mandado a todo y todos a la mierda, Allen vivía totalmente solo en la mansión, la cual, aunque ordenada, estaba cubierta de polvo.

El chico se levantó en la madrugada a causa del hambre "¿Hace cuánto que no cómo bien?" pensó escuchando a su estómago rugir mientras se ajustaba la rubia y pequeña coleta de caballo y tarareaba la melodía de "Soundless Voice", una canción que el había compuesto, inspirada en su muerta hermana Rilliane.

En realidad el príncipe seguía siendo el chico dulce, amable y sencillo amante de la música que sus padres habían criado y que todos conocían, pero al quedar huérfano y tener que desenvolverse y sobrevivir solo en ese jodido mundo de mentiras y falsedad, y sobre todo, tener que sobrevivir entre los miembros de la "familia", llena de puras víboras serpenteantes capaces de matar a sus propios hermanos solo por poder y dinero, se había dado cuenta de que allí no podía ser el mismo Allen de siempre, por lo que adopto la careta de hombre frio y calculador. Se metió a los negocios con el fin de lograr lo que su padre intento antes de que todo aquello sucediera: procurar su propio dinero para no depender de los demás, aunque al principio se hubiera tenido que servir de su título y sus influencias para lograrlo -porque no es nada fácil que te crean que diriges una compañía si solo tienes trece años- después había logrado sobrevivir allí por sí mismo gracias a su elevada inteligencia, la cual por cierto lo convertía en lo que comúnmente se conoce como "chicos genio" es decir con un elevado coeficiente intelectual, y había logrado destacar entre gente que triplicaba su edad.

La razón por la que rechazaba a todas las chicas que se le proponían era porque ninguna cumplía con sus expectativas, empezando por el hecho de que lo que todas veían y querían era lo mismo: al apuesto príncipe de inmensa fortuna y el más listo de la familia real, pero ¿cuál de todas ellas veía y quería, por debajo de todo eso, a Allen, al verdadero Allen, no al príncipe? Algunas chicas, al no recibir el permiso del rey o del emperador, le habían escrito cartas con cosas como "Te amo, escapemos juntos", chiquillas que no sobrevivirían sin la fortuna de sus familias y que claro pensaban vivir de la de él.  
>Además, ninguna se parecía a su madre, Drossel, no eran ni la mitad de bellas que ella, ninguna tenía ni por asomo su dulce y bondadoso, pero a la vez fuerte y valiente corazón.<br>La razón para rechazar a la princesa Michaella eran las mismas. Reconocía que era una mujer muy hermosa pero muy estúpida, una muñequita de porcelana esperando a que alguien le dijese que hacer y qué decir.

Y entonces, de repente y sin explicación, sus pensamientos volaron hacia Rilliane, su hermana gemela. Pensaba en ella constantemente, desde que tenía uso de razón, ni había una sola hora de su vida en que no pensara en ella, de hecho su recuerdo más antiguo era de ella: él tenía cuatro años y veía a su madre reír ayudando a las criadas a limpiar, y se preguntó que tanto se habría parecido Rilliane a su madre, de no haber sido asesinada, claro. Ese también fue su primer sentimiento de odio hacia la Corona.

Suspiro y pensó en la Corona, la maldita Corona, que se había llevado a su familia, ¡porque lo sabía!, ¡sabía que ellos habían delatado y matado a sus padres igual que a su hermana! Sabía que si aún no lo mataban a él, era porque para algo lo querían, o sencillamente lo creían útil, pero cuando eso cambiara, lo matarían.  
>Suspiro con pesadez y continúo bajando las escaleras.<p>

-¡Agh, mierda!-exclamo al tropezar con la polvorienta alfombra y casi caer por la escalera – Pff - suspiro y rodo lo ojos con fastidio antes de seguir bajando, y entonces...  
>Tropezó... y cayó... y cayo por las escaleras hasta llegar abajo y caer de cabeza. Se escuchó un desagradable "crack" por toda la mansión, y de debajo de su cabeza comenzó a emanar abundante sangre...<p>

**N/A:**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Que cuentan?! ¿Que tal los trata la vida?¿ Bien? ¿Mal?¿ Más o menos? Ok no me cuenten XD así queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**¡¿QUE TAL ME QUEDO?!**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Pobrecito Len! Que le pasara? Quien llegara a su rescate? Si lo quieren saber tendrán que leer el otro capi! Muajajaja y como soy muy mala (y porque llevo horas aquí y no siento el trasero) aunque ya tengo el otro capi lo subiré mañana! Muajajajajaja *hace un bailecito ridículo* Repito, no se desesperen, Rin está a punto de aparecer en el Fic!**

**Y para mi querida lectora que se ve que es Kagamine entre Kagamines *suena el himno a la alegría y se prenden las luces* Synchronicity Girl…. ¡ADIVINASTE! Michaella es Miku *aplausos* y en recompensa te PRESTO *pone cara de celosa desquiciada* a MI Len Spice! *pone cara de gato con botas y se le cae la baba* para que le hagas lo que quieras *pone cara de pervertida nivel dios* y me lo devuelves a las 15 horas con 10 minutos y 6 segundos con 43 décimas *vuelve a poner cara de celosa desquiciada* o si nooo me encargare de que no veas un nuevo amanecer Muajajajajaja *se atraganta* así queeeeeeeeeeee sin más que decir bye bye!**

**P.D. Amárrense a la silla en el próximo capi, es una sugerencia**


	5. Por fin a salvo

**Capítulo 05 Por fin... a salvo**

Allen despertó totalmente desorientado.

-Aggh, mi cabeza- se sentó tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.  
>Cuando alzo la vista vio que no se encontraba en su habitación, ni siquiera en una cama, ni en su casa, sino que estaba tirado en un pasillo muy lujoso y adornado, con un montón de puertas y techo blancos, las paredes estaban adornadas con papel tapiz color rojo sangre, a pesar de estar perfectamente iluminado -con velas, por cierto- era tan largo que no se veía su final, y hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista, había más y más puertas blancas. Era un lugar majestuoso, propio de un palacio.<p>

-¿Pero que...? ¿Dónde estoy? -luego miro su ropa- ¿y cuando...? ¿Cuándo...? ¡¿CUANDO ME PUSE ESTO?!- grito colérico levantándose de un salto.  
>Estaba vestido con su traje de príncipe austriaco rebosante de medallas, el cual le había obsequiado su abuelo tres meses antes por "su grandeza" como príncipe y empresario, a su corta edad. Y por supuesto, él lo odiaba.<p>

-Vaya- dijo una voz a sus espaldas -¿eras de la realeza? "que honor" jajaja es la primera vez que guio a alguien de tu clase.

Allen miro con curiosidad y ceño fruncido a la persona que había dicho aquello: un joven alto de amable sonrisa, tez blanca y cabello y ojos azules; ¿acaso seria alguien enviado por la Corona? ¿Estaba en el palacio? Y si no, ¿en dónde carajo estaba?

-¿En dónde estoy?- pregunto con voz temible y tranquila a la vez.

-Bueno eso es difícil de explicar ¿sabes? jeje- respondió sonriendo y rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- interrogo Allen

-¿Ah? ¿Yo?- se señaló a sí mismo- Esto... pues yo me llamo Kyle Marlon, pero bueno todos me dicen Kaito- término con una nerviosa sonrisa.

-¿En dónde estoy?- volvió a preguntar con voz mucho más serena al ver la amabilidad y el nerviosismo del chico.

Entonces noto lo que el chico había dicho "¿Eres de la realeza?" ¿Acaso no lo sabía? ¿Acaso no lo conocía? "¿Guiar?" ¿Le había dicho guiar? ¿Guiar a dónde?

-Esto... pues estas en... bueno este lugar es...es... -se esforzaba por encontrar la palabra correcta- es... esto... es... bueno, es muchos lugares en realidad.

Allen vivió a fruncir el ceño con desconfianza, pero opto por hablar de eso después.

-¿Porque estoy aquí?-pregunto con voz tenue, casi con vulnerabilidad.

Kyle -o Kaito, según decía el mismo- se tensó al instante.

-V-vaya... esto... siempre olvido la parte importante jajajaja- soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¿Parte importante?- Allen cada vez entendía menos.

-Esto... bueno, ¿qué dices si vez por ti mismo todo eso, eh?- propuso entre tartamudeos- Vamos, sígueme.

Allen lo siguió hasta una de las puertas blancas. Ahí, Kaito se detuvo un momento.

-Lo siento, prepárate- murmuro justo antes de abrir la puerta - Vamos, tu primero.

Allen pasó hacia el lugar.  
>Cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba nada más y nada menos que en su propia casa.<p>

-¿Pero que...? ¿Cómo...? Esto... yo... ¿cómo... es... posible...?- ni siquiera era capaz de formular las preguntas que se agolpaban en su mente.

-¿En qué parte de la casa estuviste por última vez?- pregunto Kaito con la mirada baja, con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

-¿Ah? Esto pues... en... -lo pensó un momento- en... en las escaleras... -dijo reparando en que no recordaba haber vuelto a su habitación.

-Vamos- dijo Kaito antes de que Allen pudiera preguntar nada.

-¿Ah?- pregunto mirando hacia Kaito, que se había detenido ante la puerta que daba a las escaleras, aun con la mirada baja- esto... las escaleras están al otro lado de la puerta...

-Sera... -trago saliva- será mejor que entres tu primero.

Allen hizo caso, aun con recelo.

Al entrar al cuarto de las escaleras, la impactante escena le dio un poco más de sentido a las cosas en su mente: ahí, en el piso, tirado con los azules ojos abiertos y un charco de sangre bajo la cabeza que manchaba el cabello rubio, estaba el mismo... muerto.

El Quinto Príncipe de Austria, Allen Kagamine D'Austrich, estaba muerto...

Se quedó parado delante de su cuerpo mirándolo con sorpresa, estaba en algo parecido al shock.

Kaito pensaba en que decirle al príncipe para sacarlo del shock, y para tratar de animarlo y de ayudarlo a desprenderse de su vida, a aceptar que estaba muerto, pero entonces vio su expresión y no supo que pensar: el príncipe tenía en su rostro... una sonrisa.

"¿Pero que...?" Kaito no entendía que pasaba, ¿acaso estaba... feliz de estar muerto? Miro el lugar en que se encontraban; no era un mal sitio, de hecho aquel chico parecía llevar una buena vida, ¿entonces por qué...? No entendía nada, nunca había visto algo como eso.

-Por fin... por fin... yo... por fin... por fin yo...- murmuraba el rubio.

-Ah... esto... ¿estas... bien?- le pregunto inseguro el peli-azul.

El príncipe volvió su rostro hacia él y le dirigió una radiante sonrisa.

-Nunca he estado mejor- afirmo con felicidad, para mayor perplejidad de Kaito.

-Esto... tu... tu si... ¿si entiendes lo que sucede, verdad?

Allen ensancho su sonrisa.  
>-Claro que lo entiendo: estoy muerto ¿no es así?- Kaito no respondió- Por fin... por fin... madre, padre, Rilliane...<p>

Por fin Kaito decidió dejar de lado su asombro y mirar a su extraño acompañante.

-Vaya es la primera vez que me pasa esto ¿sabes?- le dijo el peli-azul con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?

-Es la primera vez que veo a alguien alegrarse de su propia muerte...

Allen sonrió.

-Tengo buenas razones, Kaito.

Kaito sonrió.

-Lo supongo... ah... esto... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Allen lo miro un momento. Allí no existían los títulos, allí no importaba el dinero ni tampoco existía la Corona, allí él no era el quinto príncipe de Austria... allí no era Lord Allen Kagamine D'Austrich... allí el solo era Allen... allí solo era... solo era... Len.

Recordó un día, en su cumpleaños número ocho, cuando sus padres le habían regalado una cadena de plata con un dije de la clave de Fa, también de plata, solo que la curva del símbolo estaba rematada con un zafiro y los dos puntos de la derecha con dos pequeñas esmeraldas, era un collar que habían comprado para el cuándo nació, casi idéntico a el que habían comprado para Rilliane, solo que el de ella era de oro, tanto la cadena como el dije, y este era de la clave de Sol, con el final de la espiral rematada en un zafiro, y la nota también. Entonces su madre la había dicho:  
>-Sabes que antes que un príncipe y un lord, eres mi hijo, eres hermano de Rilliane, sabes que antes que el quinto príncipe Allen D'Austrich y el tercer conde Allen Kagamine eres solo Allen, eres mi hijo Len- termino con eso haciendo referencia a la forma cariñosa en que lo llamaban sus padres y amigos. También le había dado la cadena Rilliane para que la conservara.<p>

-Ah, esto... oye...

Allen despertó de su ensoñación.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, claro, mi nombre! Mi nombre es Allen Kagamine D'Austrich, pero llámame Len.

-Len... está bien, es más fácil de recordar que rodo lo demás- ambos rieron- Ahora, supongo que tienes preguntas, o bueno eso creo, es que eres un caso extraño así que no lo sé.

-Pues si tengo varias - respondió el rubio- primera: ¿qué es este lugar?

-Es el Corredor de las Dimensiones.

-¿Corredor de la Dimensiones?

-Así es. Todas esas puertas son de dimensiones distintas, y como las dimensiones son infinitas las puertas y el pasillo también lo son.

-Ya veo... y todos -busco las palabras adecuadas- "vienen" primero aquí o...

-No todos, ya vez lo de si fuiste malo vas "abajo" directamente y si no entonces vas "arriba" o te quedas aquí, como quieras.

-¿Aquí? ¿En el Corredor?

Kaito pareció recordar algo.

-Ah, no, me refiero a otro lugar, a lo que los vivos conocen como "Mundo de los Muertos" o sencillamente el "Mas Allá". Allí es a donde debo llevarte ahora, de hecho.

-Ya veo... y entonces, ¿todos los que fueron... hmm... "buenos" van allí?

-Así es, y los que quieren se va allá "arriba".

-Entonces ¿todos van igual?

-¿Igual? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a... bueno, pues a... no se... esto... edades, causas de muerte...

-Ah, ya veo, bueno pues si todos van allí sin importar si eres un bebe o un anciano, ni tampoco la causa de muerte, aunque los bebes realmente no sé muy bien que sucede con ellos, los niños si van allí y pueden decidir ir "allá arriba" o a quedarse, como los mayores, pero si habla de alguien menor a un año de edad... la verdad no lo sé... ¡Ah! Y los suicidas, ellos no tengo idea de a dónde van pero no vienen aquí ni a "Allá Arriba" ni a "Allá Abajo".

-Ya veo- respondió Len, pensando en sus padres y en su hermana Rilliane.

-Esto... Len...

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta incomoda?

-Claro, estoy acostumbrado a las preguntas incomodas.

-Ya, pero no creo que alguien te haya preguntado esto antes...

-Da igual, dilo.

-Esto... ¿porque estabas... feliz de haber muerto?

Allen lo pensó un momento.

-Pues... es una historia larga, en una vida como la mía, esto era un gran alivio pero el orgullo nunca me habría permitido ser débil y suicidarme, además, toda mi familia esta aquí, en este lugar no existen los títulos, aquí no importa el dinero ni tampoco existe la Corona, aquí estarán todos a salvo... mis padres, mi hermana... aquí estamos a salvo de las mentiras-termino hablando más para sí mismo que para Kaito.

-Vaya, y yo que creí habías tenido una buena vida... digo, al ver tu casa y tu ropa, pues...

Len rio con amargura antes de responder.  
>-Eso, precisamente, fue lo que no mato a todos.<p>

-¿Ah?

Len lo miro un segundo, luego suspiro y se dispuso a contarle toda su historia, desde el asesinato de su hermana hasta su propia muerte, dando cada detalle de su vida, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, la verdad era que el chico de pelo y ojos azules le caía bien al príncipe.

-Vaya, pues sí que es una vida dura- dijo Kaito cuando Len termino de contar su historia.

Len se quedó un segundo callado.

-Bueno y ¿qué me dices de ti?-dijo tratando de desviar la atención de él y su triste vida-¿quién eres o qué? ¿Porque guías a los muertos?

-Ah, esto... pues -se notaba que nunca antes se lo habían preguntado- es que hay alguien a quien le prometí que lo haría. Es algo así como mi... ¿trabajo? -termino en una pregunta.

-Ah, ya veo.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Kaito abriendo una puerta y entrando con Len tras él.

-Wow-exclamo Len con asombro.

Aquello lucia como un pueblo medieval o algo así, había mucha gente riendo, había casas pacíficas, todo era tan puro, tan tierno, tan... vivo.

Después de ir por allí con Kyle saludando gente y Allen mirando para todos lados.

-Ah, por cierto, ¿sabes porque estoy vestido así?-pregunto Len observando su traje de príncipe.

-Pues se supone que llegas aquí vestido como deberías, es decir, algo así como lo que eres en realidad, la verdad eso no lo entiendo muy bien.

"¿Cómo era realmente? ¿Un príncipe?"

-Ya...

-Oye y ¿qué hacen todos aquí?- pregunto después de un rato.

-Pues lo que quieras, aunque la mayoría se la pasa del otro lado, visitando a sus familiares y cuidándolos...

-Ya veo... y ¿sabes cómo podría averiguar donde están mis padres y mi hermana?

-Esto... pues solo hay alguien a quien preguntarle...

-¿A quién?

-Esto... ¡pero yo nunca he ido a verla!

-¿"Verla"? Así que es una chica...

-¡E-espera! Esto...

-Llévame con ella.

-Pero...

-Te lo ruego, debo encontrar a mi familia...-dijo Len con voz grave y sintiendo se raro; nunca antes le había rogado a alguien.

Ante semejante ruego, Kaito no pudo negarse.

-Está bien... -suspiro derrotado- Pero antes debemos encontrarte una casa.

-¿Ah? ¿Casa? Vaya, no creo que sea necesario, seguro mis padres ya tienen una.

-Bueno, pero mientras los encontramos deber quedarte en alguna parte...

-Rayos...

Kaito suspiro al ver el semblante derrotado de su nuevo amigo. Suspiro.

-Nee, Len...

-¿Eh?

-¿Porque no te quedas en mi casa para que no pierdas tiempo buscando?

-¿Ah? ¿De verdad?

Kaito asintió.

-Gracias

El solo volvió a asentir.

-Entonces démonos prisa, quiero encontrar a esa chica lo más pronto posible.

-¡Ah, claro! Debo hablarte sobre ella ¿verdad? Esto... bueno, ella se hace llamar Luka Megurine...

**N/A:**

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡IMPACTADOS! ¡ASI ES COMO ESTAN! ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué Rin iba a llegar a salvarlo? ¡Pues no! Así es, mate a Len muajajajajaja, pero tranquilos, esto sigue siendo rinxlen twincest asi que tranquilos! Rin esta a punto de aparecer, ya nadamás aparta el telon y entra se los juro!**

**Vaya este capi me salio larguito y nuetro querido Kaito ya apareció, y por cierto Kyle Marlon es su nombre en la saga del mal, y por cierto a los que les guste el KaitoxMeiko tambien léanse el fic.**

**ACLARACION:**

**Los dijes de rin y len que puse aquí imagínenselos como los aretes que ellos llevan en el video de Boss Death de Rin y Len bueno en realidad la canción es de Miku pero valshee hizo un video y canta como si fuera ellos, les recomiendo la canción.**

**RESPONDER REVIEWS:**

**Synchronicity Girl: me alegro de que nos ayas salvado a todos con tu review, y no, no es reencarnación pero por ahí vas, espero que no te ayas rodado de la cama y te hayas caído! Ok no, y que bueno que no le hiciste nada a Len Spice! Tu si tienes inocencia!**

**No tengo más que decir, así que bye bye, no olviden dejar sus reviews si no quieren que Miku pase la noche con Len… cenando, malpensados! O/O**

**Bye Bye!**


	6. Luka Megurine

**Capítulo 06 Luka Megurine**

-¿Luka Megurine?-se extrañó Len- ¿Es japonesa?

-No lo sé, aunque la buscan mucho, nadie sabe nada de ella, salvo el nombre...

-¿La buscan mucho? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tanto sabe?

-Pues en realidad la buscan porque ella es capaz de...

-¿De qué?

Kaito trago saliva.

-De devolverte a la vida...

A Len eso no lo inmuto. A él no le interesaba volver a vivir. Y Kaito lo noto perfectamente.

-Pero hay algo que pide para hacerlo, algo que prohíbe decir, así que nadie que no haya ido lo sabe.

-¿Y alguien ha logrado regresar?

-No que yo sepa

-Ya veo

Continuaron caminando hasta la casa de Kaito.

-Llegamos- anuncio Kaito.

-Ya era hora- se burló Len.

Kaito rio.

La casa de Kaito era bonita, de dos plantas, bastante acogedora.

-Oye ¿sabes cómo cambiarme esto?

-Ni idea

-Demonios no quiero estar vestido así para siempre- dijo sin pensar, y luego se horrorizo pensando que aquello podría suceder.

-Tranquilízate - dijo Kaito dándole y pequeño golpe en la nuca- Seguro que Luka-sama podrá ayudarte con eso.

-Humm

-Bueno, vámonos, la entrada al Templo Megurine está algo lejos.

Ambos se abandonaron la casa de Kaito hacia el Templo Megurine.

-Vaya, sí que está lejos, eh- resoplo Allen.

-Vamos, Len no seas flojo, ya casi llegamos.

-Aja, dijiste eso hace dos horas.

-Pero esta vez es en serio.

-Aja

-Mira ya llegamos.

-Ya deja de tomarme el pelo, aquí no hay ningún Templo.

Estaban en medio de una pradera, ya con las estrellas mirándoles, tan solo había pasto, flores y una pequeña cueva.

-Aquí, por aquí se entra- dijo Kaito dirigiéndose a la entrada de la cueva.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Kaito, espérame!

Entraron a la cueva y siguieron avanzando en silencio por un buen rato.

-Ahí- Kaito se frenó de repente.

-¿Eh?- Len alzo la vista y miro la gran y ornamentada puerta de madera que había ante ellos.

-¿Este es el templo de Luka-san?

-Así es

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Len avanzando.

-Esto... - Kaito se quedó clavado en su lugar- Yo no puedo ir.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

-Solo puede entrar quien va a pedir un favor, y sin compañía.

-Ah, ya veo. Bueno, entonces vuelvo en rato.

-Claro, suerte.

Allen entro al templo. Era un lugar majestuoso, todo de mármol negro con detalles dorados.  
>Camino por bellas salas del lugar, dirigiéndose automáticamente a la puerta que parecía dar a la sala principal.<br>Entro allí.  
>Aquella había sido la sala correcta: en el fondo había una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos azules sentada en trono dorado y negro adornado con zafiros y esmeraldas. Ella a su vez llevaba un traje a juego con los colores del lugar.<p>

-Príncipe Allen, veo que esta aquí... cielos, ojala pudiera decir que me da gusto verlo- dijo jugueteando con su cabello y dirigiéndole una mirada con un tinte burlón.

A Allen no le sorprendió en lo absoluto que aquella chica supiera su nombre y su título.

-Luka Megurine ¿no es así?

La chica ensancho su sonrisa.

-Vaya, ¿sabes algo? Todos los demás que vienen aquí me tratan bien y se ríen de mis bromas sin sentido, para que les conceda el deseo de devolverlos a la vida...

-¿Lo eres?-insistió Allen ignorando su comentario por completo.

La peli-rosa soltó una carcajada.

-Eres la primera persona que me habla de tu- dijo sonriendo complacida- Así es, yo soy Luka Megurine, a tu servicio- inclino un poco la cabeza- Así que dime ¿qué es lo que deseas? Porque no parece que vengas para que te devuelva a la vida, a juzgar por tu actitud.

Len negó con la cabeza.  
>-Tengo varias preguntas, y me dijeron que solo tú las podías responder.<p>

-Y no te mintieron- sonrió Luka con orgullo.

-¿Las responderás?- continuo el volviendo a ignorarla.  
>Luka volvió a sonreír. Aquel chico le agradaba.<p>

-Claro- dijo seria y dejándose de juegos.

-Bien -continuo Len- primero, quiero que me digas si puedes saber quiénes se han... "ido" allá... "arriba" y quienes siguen aquí.

-Sí, lo puedo saber- asintió ella.

-Entonces, dime en donde están Letzel Kagamine y Drossel D'Austrich.

Luka coloco sus dedos en sus sienes y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor.

-... Let... zel... kaga... mi... ne… Dro... sel... D'A... us... trich... ellos... ellos están... están en...

Len escuchaba y observaba con atención.

-¿En dónde?- apuró.

-En... ellos... están en... -Luka abrió los ojos y lo miro- no están aquí, están "Arriba".

Len abrió mucho los ojos. La verdad estaba sorprendida, aunque, claro, sabía que sus padres no desean ni esperaban verlo aún por allí.

-Y-ya veo- murmuro.

-E-esto... ¿t-tu siguiente pregunta?- dijo Luka sin entender por qué se había puesto repentinamente nerviosa, es más, era la primera vez que tartamudeaba desde hacía muchísimo más tiempo del que recordaba.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede con los niños que mueren?

-Depende de qué clase de niños hablas.

-¿Clase?

-Me refiero a la edad -aclaro ella- Si son mayores de cinco años, es igual que un adulto, ellos eligen.

-¿Y si son menores?

-Regresan.

-¿Regresan?- pregunto Allen sin entender.

-Reencarnan, como no podrían quedarse aquí nada más siendo tan pequeños, ni tomar la decisión de cruzar, entonces reencarnan, ya que cada vez que muere un bebe, en ese mismo momento nacen otros, así que reencarna.

-Ya veo, y ¿sabes en quien reencarna cada niño?

Luka asintió.

-Entonces, quiero saber en quien reencarno mi hermana, Rilliane Kagamine D'Austrich.

Luka adopto la misma postura anterior.

-Rill... Rilli... ane... Prin... ce... sa... Ri... lli... ane -abrió los ojos de golpe y se llevó ambas manos a la boca -No... Esto... no... pero... ¿cómo... como es... posible?...

-¡¿Qué?! Luka, ¡¿qué sucede?!- grito Len corriendo hacia ella y sujetándola de los hombros- ¡LUKA!- grito entre zarandeos - ¡¿qué pasa?!

Luka salió de un shock para entrar a otro a sentir las finas y fuertes manos del príncipe zarandearla, hacia tanto tiempo que nadie la tocaba, ninguna caricia, ningún abrazo, ningún beso...

-¡LUKA!- oír a Allen gritar su nombre la saco del trance.

-¿Eh?

-¿Que viste? ¿Qué pasa?

Luka lo miro con una mezcla de temor, cariño, debilidad, tristeza, nostalgia... lo miro con vulnerabilidad...

-Allen...

¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no veía así a alguien? Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo pensó en aquel al que había mirado así... aquel que tenía la culpa de que ella se encontrara allí...

-Luka, ¿que viste?- volvió a murmurar el príncipe con desesperación.

-Yo... -Luka aun tardo un poco en recordar donde estaba y que estaba haciendo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Yo vi... tu hermana... tu hermana no...

-¡¿No qué?!

-No volvió...

-¡¿A qué te refieres?! -grito Allen desesperado- ¡¿A qué te refieres con que no volvió?!

-Tu hermana no reencarno.

Allen la soltó con sorpresa.

-Eso... ¿qué significa? -pregunto con temor.

Luka lo miro. Allen era tan guapo, tan valiente, tan elegante, tan tierno, era tan dulce la manera en la que se preocupaba por su hermana, a la cual no había conocido, según parecía... Era exactamente lo que todas llamaba príncipe azul.

-¿Luka?

-Significa... significa que... que ella solo... -busco la palabra más adecuada- desapareció... ella, su alma ya no existe...

Len la miro horrorizado... eso... eso no... no podía ser, no, seguro que Luka se equivocaba, seguro no había podido encontrarla y creía eso... sí, eso debía ser, porque Rilliane no podía haber... sencillamente no...  
>Luka noto en seguida lo que Allen estaba pensando, pero prefirió no desmentirlo (porque era imposible que ella se hubiera equivocado) y dejarle conservar la mentira, y con ella la esperanza.<p>

Suspiro mirándolo.

-Suerte en encontrarla- dijo con una amable sonrisa.

Len la miro un momento sorprendido y luego solo asintió.

-Una última pregunta.

-Te escucho.

Len tomo aire y dijo:  
>-¿Los que están "Allá Arriba" saben lo que sucede aquí?<p>

-No, es más, una vez que vas para Allá, no puedes volver aquí ni a la Dimensión de los Vivos.

-Ya veo- dijo el pensativo y con la mirada baja, con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos -Esto... bueno, gracias y adiós...

Luka se encontró de repente en contra de que se fuera.

-¡Ah, esto... Allen! -lo llamo.

El solo se paró sin volverse, esperando a que ella hablara.

-Esto... -Luka pensó desesperadamente alguna excusa, y entonces se fijó en su traje de príncipe- ¿no quisieras que te cambiara de ropa?- invento sonrojándose al pensar en lo que eso significaría de estar ambos vivos.

Allen no pudo siquiera contestar, cuando ya traía puesta otra ropa, ropa casual, propia de un chico de catorce años.

-G-gracias- dijo antes de cruzar la primera puerta.

Len salió a prisa del Templo Megurine, sobresaltando a Kaito, que se había recargado en la puerta esperando a que el príncipe saliera.

-¡Ah, Len! Esto... ¿qué tal te fue?- se puso a su altura y camino con él.

Len le conto todo lo que le había preguntado y todo lo que ella había respondido.

-Y-ya -dijo Kaito, nervioso, cuando Len termino- Esto... ¿y que harás ahora?

-Buscare a mi hermana.

-Esto... y cuando la encuentres -no quiso arriesgarse a decir "si la encuentras" y hacerlo enojar- ¿qué harás?- pregunto teniendo miedo de una respuesta en especial, pues era común que los que llagaban quisieran cometer locuras como asesinar a sus familiares para tenerlos ahí con ellos.

-La protegeré y la esperare, y cuando muera la traeré conmigo y juntos iremos con mis padres.

Kaito lo miro perplejo. A eso se le llamaba fortaleza.

**N/A:**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que me cuentan? Que les parece? Lukita cacheteando las banquetas por Allen jajajajajajajaja. EN EL PROXIMO CAPI YA SALE RIN, asi que no se lo pierdan!**

_**ACLARACIONES**_

**Imagínese el traje de Luka como el que saca en la saga Synchronicity.**

**Sí así es! EN ESTE FIC LOS FANTASMAS SE SONROJAN Y SE CANSAN!**

_**RESPONDER REVIEWS:**_

**Synchronicity Girl:****Jajajaj vaya quedaste como murciélago jajaja y no estás tan lejos con tú teoría de la reencarnación pero no le atinaste jeje y yo también casi llore con los dijes y eso que yo la escribí jajaja.**

**ShineBK:****jeje me alegra que te haya gustado que quieras salvar a Len de Miku jajajaja y no te preocupes porque adivina quién sale en el próximo capi? Rin!**

**Sayonara, y no olviden que por cada vez al fic y se vayan sin dejar un review estan condenándonos a Len, a Rin y a mí: A Len a una cita con Miku, y a Rin y a mí a un cáncer por el terror de ver a Len con Miku, y si contraigo cáncer y me muero no terminare el fi casi que sálvennos a los cuatro: a Len, a Rin, a mí y al fic.**

**Manden reviews es gratis y no necesitan cuenta!**

**Sayonara! Veremos a Rin en el próximo capi!**


	7. Tristes Ojos Azules

**Capítulo 07 Tristes Ojos Azules**

Allen caminaba al lado de Kaito pensativo.

-Entonces- dijo Len- parece que tendré que buscar una casa después de todo...

Kyle se sobresaltó.  
>-¿Eh? -dijo- ¡no, claro que no! Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres.<p>

Len lo miro un instante.  
>-Gracias.<p>

Allen estaba en su nueva cama, en su nueva habitación, pensando. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a su hermana? No tenía idea.  
>Aunque primero que nada, debía volver a la Dimensión de los Vivos, si quería encontrarla.<p>

-¡Kaito! - grito mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Eh? -se Kyle extrañó mirándolo llegar.

-Necesito tu ayuda...

-¿Yo? ¡Ah, claro! ¿qué quieres?

-Llévame a la Dimensión de los Vivos.

Kaito rio.  
>-Ya te habías tardado ¡llevo siglos esperando a que lo pidas!<p>

Allen lo miro confundido.  
>-¿Cómo lo sabias?<p>

-¿Dónde más ibas a buscarla?

Len sonrió.

-Buen punto.

Kaito lo llevo al Corredor de las Dimensiones.

-Bueno, te dejo, debo ir a ver a alguien...- dijo Kaito volviéndose, pero Len lo retuvo.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo se cuál es la puerta?

-¡Ah! Esto... hmmm... ¡Es esa!- señalo hacia una puerta algo gastada.

-Ya veo... Gracias.

Kaito asintió y se fue.

Allen miro la puerta que tenía delante de él, la abrió y entro.  
>Era la misma que lo había llevado a ver su propio cuerpo muerto.<br>La mansión se veía descuidada, seguro que al rey austriaco y al emperador japonés no les interesaba aquella propiedad, ya que se veía peor que como el mismo la había dejado.  
>Avanzo hacia el vestíbulo de las escaleras preguntándose cuando habrían descubierto su cuerpo y como lo habrían tomado -o deformado- los medios, pero entonces vio, al abrir la puerta, algo totalmente inesperado: su cuerpo seguía ahí, muerto, con la sangre seca bajo el.<br>Tras superar la sorpresa, reacciono con una sonora y burlona carcajada.

-Vaya- dijo riendo- ¡Al parecer, mama no exageraba con que podríamos morir y no lo notarían!  
>Volvió a reír.<p>

Cuando el humor y el sarcasmo se le pasaron, pensando más objetivamente, se dio cuenta de que había pasado los últimos dos meses de su vida recluido allí y sin dar señales de vida, por lo que no era tan raro que nadie supiera que estaba muerto

Allen recorrió su casa con nostalgia, recordando todo lo que allí había pasado con sus queridos padres. Y entonces, tal y como la noche que murió, sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Rilliane.

-Rilliane...-suspiro- prometo que te encontrare y tú y yo estaremos juntos otra vez... te lo juro, mi querida princesa...

Salió de la casa mirando con extrañeza a las personas que antes habían sido sus vecinos.  
>Sin pensarlo, se dirigió a su antigua escuela. Era la hora en que los estudiantes entraban a clases, por lo que iba reconociendo a las personas que veía, algunos amigos, otros enemigos, uno que otro seguidor, etc.<p>

Justo cuando empezaba a aburrirse, escucho a un par de alumnas hablar de algo interesante.

-Pobrecilla ¿no crees, Gumi-chann? -dijo una chica con cabello castaño corto.

-Si -respondió la chica de pelo verde limón corto- ¿a quién creerá que engaña, Meiko-sempai? ¡Es obvio que esos moretones son de alguien que la golpea!

"¿Una chica maltratada?" Pensó Allen, ¿cómo era posible que él no se hubiera enterado de eso cuando estaba vivo y estudiaba allí? De repente sintió la irresistible necesidad de voltear.  
>Al hacerlo vio a la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida y en su muerte, más bella que la princesa Michaella, más hermosa que Luka... Era delgada, no muy alta, delgada, llevaba el cabello rubio corto hasta los hombros, con un lazo blanco en su cabeza, llevaba puesto un uniforme modificado con detalles amarillos y anaranjados y caminaba con la cabeza algo baja, agarrando con la mano derecha su codo izquierdo, apretando el brazo izquierdo contra su cuerpo, era indescriptiblemente bella, pero lo que llamo la atención del príncipe no fue la hermosura angelical de sus rasgos, sino sus grandes y bellos ojos azules, guardaban tanta inocencia, tanta vulnerabilidad y tanta... tanta tristeza...<p>

-Wow, pero que... ¡que hermosa es!

Mecánicamente se dispuso a seguirla a donde iba.

-Ah, esto... ¿Pu-puedo pasar? -pregunto con temor parándose en el marco de la puerta y mirando al profesor.

-¿Otra vez tarde, Kamui? -el profesor negó con la cabeza- Pasa. Supongo que pedirte que no se repita no servirá de nada ¿verdad?

-Lo lamento, profesor- dijo la chica pasando a sentarse.

Allen la observo con atención toda la hora, y se dio cuenta de que trataba de cubrir sus hombros a toda costa. Mientras peleaba con sus libros y a la vez con las mangas de su uniforme, Len aprecio su dulce y adorable torpeza.  
>Len se dio cuenta de que apreciaba esta natural y tierna torpeza mucho más que la fría y fingida elegancia de las princesas y distintas mujeres nobles que se le ofrecían.<p>

-Nee, Rin-chan -la llamo un chico al terminar la última clase del día- ¿qué tal estas, preciosa?

Len no pudo evitar enfurecerse al escucharlo hablarle de esa forma tan melosa, pese a que no era ni el primero ni el tercero que se le acercaba así, aunque claro, desde el momento en que la había visto por primera vez se había dado cuenta de que era una chica codiciada, pero eso daba igual, él estaba furioso, poco le importaba si ese chico era su novio o algo así...

-Ah, esto... Piko-san -¿san? ¡Entonces no era ni siquiera un amigo! La furia de Len creció aún más- Es-estoy b-bien, gra-gracias...

-Entonces que dices si vamos a tomar algo al rato ¿eh? Yo invito la barra, y quizás después me puedas pagar el favor, no sé, quizás en mi departamento...

Allen se enfureció al grado de casi echársele encima y matarlo a golpes.

-A-ah, esto... gracias pero no creo poder...

-Lastima... será otro día, hermosa -dijo el yéndose.

La chica suspiro y salió del salón hacia los casilleros.  
>Tras haberse cambiado los zapatos, se dirigió a la salida y luego a su casa, claro con Len detrás de ella.<p>

Conforme avanzaban, Allen noto como el rostro de la chica se deformaba con una expresión aterrorizada.

Llegaron a una preciosa casa elegante y que de lejos se veía que era carísima.  
>La chica abrió la puerta con las manos temblorosas y miro adentro con terror, luego, tras comprobar lo que sea que quería comprobar, relajo un poco su expresión, soltó un suspiro de alivio y entro por completo a la casa, corriendo por las elegantes y costosas escaleras. Allen la siguió.<p>

Llego a un cuarto hermoso, espacioso y bien acomodado, en su mayoría de color amarillo.  
>Allí se tiró en su cama con los ojos cerrados y se colocó en posición fetal.<br>Len la observo "que hermosa" pensó, de vedad parecía un ángel, solo que más hermosa, mucho más hermosa, y dulce...  
>-Vaya...- dijo pensando con que pese a haber visto a tantas mujeres hermosas cuando vivía, no dejaba de pensar que esta chica era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca, más hermosa incluso que Drossel, su madre...<br>Un gritito ahogado lo saco de sus pensamientos, instintivamente, volvió la vista hacia la chica, quien había saltado de la cama y se había arrimado en una esquina y miraba aterrada algo en su dirección. Len se volvió esperando ver que era lo que aterraba a la chica y dispuesto a defenderla si era necesario... pero no vio nada. Se volvió a voltear para mirar a la rubia extrañado y justo cuando empezaba a preguntarse qué rayos sucedía, un murmullo de ella lo aterro tanto como a ella y lo hizo abrir los ojos igual que ella:

-¿Quién eres tú?

**N/A:**

**Ahhhh Lo que hago por ustedes aquí me tienen subiendo el maldito capitulo el mismo dia que el otro! Bueno ya que GENIAL YA APARECIO RIN el otro capi esta bien romántico! Ya no los vpoy a spoilear y bueno ya veo doble del sueño asi que hasta mañana y valoralo Synchronicity Girl! Lo hice por ti! OK no, bueno bye manden reviews o ya saben lo que sucederá con Miku y Len y con rin y yo y con elfanfic asi bye bye **


	8. Rin Kamui

**Capítulo 08 Rin Kamui**

Ambos chicos se miraron aterrados y sorprendidos. "¿Quién eres tú?" Eso había dicho ella ¿cómo era posible? ¿Acaso...de verdad... ella podía... verlo? Solo había un modo de averiguarlo.

-¿Puedes... verme?- pregunto él.

Rin lo miro aun con miedo y ahora con confusión también ¿que si podía verlo? ¿Es que creía que estaba ciega o qué?

Len se dio cuenta de que si y avanzo hacia ella.  
>-No puede ser- murmuro acercándose.<p>

-¡N-no te acerques! -grito con pánico alzando una navaja ¿de dónde la había sacado y cuándo? Vaya, era rápida- ¡T-te lo advierto!

-¡T-tranquila! -se apresuró Len- No voy a lastimarte...

Rin no se calmó ni mucho menos, no era la primera vez que le mentían con esas palabras.

-¿Q-quien eres t-tu? -volvió a preguntar con miedo.

-¿Yo? Ah... eso es largo de explicar... -dijo acercándose más a ella.

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!- chillo ella con horror lanzándole una caja musical.  
>Len no trato de cubrirse de la caja, porque sabía lo que iba a pasar...<br>La caja lo atravesó.  
>Rin lo miro con pánico y terror, abrió la boca, probablemente para gritar, pero el miedo impidió que de ella saliera ningún sonido. De sus ojos salían lágrimas de horror, sus bonitas facciones se deformaban por el terror.<p>

-T-tu... ¿que...? ¿cómo...?- ni siquiera podía hablar.

-Te dije que era largo de explicar...

-Tu estas... -trago saliva- muerto... -soltó la navaja y se cubrió la boca con las manos.

-Así es...- pronuncio Allen con dificultad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un largo tiempo, ninguno de los dos supo nunca cuanto.

-Pero ¿cómo es posible que yo...? ¿Cómo...? -parecía ir superando el miedo para dar paso a la duda y la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo es que me puedes ver?

-No lo sé...- respondió Rin considerablemente más tranquila.

Ambos se miraron con curiosidad.

-Tu... esto...- Allen ni siquiera sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con ella, todo era tan extraño.

-Rin -dijo ella.

-¿Eh? -pronuncio el sin entender.

-Mi nombre es Rin Kamui -entonces ella hizo algo totalmente inesperado: le sonrió.  
>Len se quedó embobado mirando esa hermosa sonrisa.<p>

-Ah, esto... tu... -su tierna vocecita lo saco de su ilusión.

-¡Ah, claro! Esto... bueno, mi nombre es Allen Kagamine... -prefirió callarse su segundo apellido, por si acaso, no entendía por qué, pero no deseaba que ella supiera que había sido un príncipe.

-Tu... ¿cómo es que...? - Rin aún estaba sorprendida.

-No lo sé...

Rin lo miro un instante y luego rio dejando fluir tiernas y dulces carcajadas.

-Esto es tan extraño -dijo riendo- y yo que creí que serias mi primera víctima- siguió riendo, haciéndolo sonreír a el también.

-Vaya, menos mal que ya estaba muerto, o me habrías matado a cuchilladas- le siguió el juego.

Ella intensifico su risa, para mayor deleite de el.

-Si, en serio, soy toda una sádica, de la que te salvaste- volvió a reír.  
>Ambos siguieron riendo hasta las lágrimas.<p>

Rin sonrió dirigiéndole a aquel chico una dulce mirada de agradecimiento. Se habían conocido hacia unos instantes, apenas habían intercambiado algunas frases, pero ya la había hecho reír por primera vez en su vida.

-Eres divertida- le sonrió el.

Ella lo miro un segundo. Aquel no era un cumplido como los que solía recibir, este era uno real, inocente, desinteresado y tierno.

No pudo evitarlo. Se sonrojo.

-Gra-gracias -dijo lo más claro que pudo.

Allen le devolvió la sonrisa.  
>Rin pareció recordar algo.<p>

-Esto... yo...

-¿Ah? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Vaya... -sonrió ella con vergüenza- no se... no sé si invitarte a sentarte o que- rio.

Len la miro con ternura. Era tan bonita, tan tierna...

Ambos se sentaron en la cama de ella.

-Vaya -dijo ella- esto es muy raro...

-Sí, lo es- coincidió el.

-Quiero decir nunca había hablado con un... -busco una palabra adecuada- fantasma- rezo por que él no se ofendiera.

-Bueno ya si he hablado con vivos- ella se hecho a reír ante la broma - "Fantasma"... no había pensado en mí de esa forma...

-Esto... y ¿porque estas aquí? Quiero decir... ¿hay algo que necesites o algo así? Me refiero a si yo puedo ayudarte...

Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en el rostro de Len. Que dulce, acababa de conocerlo y le ofrecía su ayuda.

El negó con la cabeza.  
>-No necesito nada, solo fui a mi antigua escuela a ver las cosas por allí... y te vi, y... no se... te seguí...<p>

-Va-vaya...

-Pero gracias, de verdad.  
>Ambos quedaron en un incómodo silencio.<p>

-E-esto... debo irme, bueno, adiós, me ha alegrado mucho conocerte, Rin, es probable que siga rondando por la escuela, así que hasta mañana.

-Claro, hasta mañana, a mi también me ha gustado conocerte, Allen- sonrió ella.

-Ah, esto... llámame... bueno... solo Len.

Se miraron un segundo, un hermoso segundo.

-Está bien, Solo Len- bromeo ella.

Él le regalo una hermosa sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

Rin se quedó con una mano en el pecho y otra en la mejilla. Nunca había conocido a un chico así, ella siempre había creído que los hombres eran un error de la Creación, un desperdicio, unos idiotas sin cerebro que solo sirven para herir y fanfarronear, pero en una sola tarde un completo extraño le había hecho cambiar totalmente de opinión.  
>Tan ensimismada estaba que no escucho a su padrastro llegar, hasta que fue demasiado tarde...<p>

-¡Ah! ¡Gackupo-sama, espere por favor!

Los gritos de una de la sirvientas la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, a su horrible realidad.  
>"¿Qué? ¿Acaso Gackupo lastimo a alguna de las sirvientas?" pensó, pero luego escucho los ruegos de la sirvienta con mas atención y se dio cuenta de quién era la que iba a sufrir...<p>

-¡Gackupo-sama, espere, estoy segura de que la señorita tiene una buena razón para no haber bajado!

-¡Apártate de mi vista!- escucho el grito de su padrastro, el empresario Gackupo Kamui, y se paralizo de miedo.  
>La puerta se abrió estruendosamente, dejando ver a su furioso padrastro, al cual era obligada a llamar "Padre" como si lo fuera.<p>

-P-pa-pad-dr-dre -tartamudeo con terror.

-Mocosa... ¡¿COMO TE ATREVEZ A NO BAJAR?!

-Esto... pa-padre... yo estaba...

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿QUE ES MAS IMPOTANTE QUE TUS DEBERES?! ¡RESPONDEME!

Pero antes de que Rin pudiera responder o de siquiera asir algo para defenderse, o tan siquiera protegerse, Gackupo ya la había tirado al suelo con un golpe en el hombro izquierdo -porque no era nada idiota, el maldito nunca la golpeaba en la cara, para que la gente no lo notara-.  
>Rin se quedó en el suelo llorando, preparando para sentir la diaria lluvia de golpes en su espalda.<br>Lo terribles gritos de la chica resonaron por toda la casa.

-Ya volví -anuncio Len con una enorme sonrisa al llegar a casa.

-Vaya, parece que te fue bien con lo de tu hermana ¿no? -dijo Kaito lleno a recibirlo.

Len lo miro sorprendido. Había olvidado por completo el asunto de Rilliane.

**N/A:**

**Si ya lo se, "Sakura, ¡¿a esto le llamas capitulo romántico?!" Bueno es que ayer el sueño me hizo confundirme, ¿ok? Es el capitulo nueve el que esta bien romántico, y el diez, peroooooooooooo a partir del capitulo nueve actualizare semanalmente y a diario porque llevo escrito hasta ese capi nadamas asi que váyanse despidiendo de las actualizaciones diarias ¿ok? Pero tranquilos, prometo actualizar cada sábado . Bye bye manden reviews**


	9. Demasiado Pronto

**Capítulo 09 Demasiado Pronto**

Rin salió de su casa con su espalda adolorida, caminaba lentamente y con la tristeza en su rostro.  
>Pensó en lo que le había sucedido el día anterior, en aquel dulce fantasma, se preguntó si habría sido un sueño...<br>Si, seguro eso debió ser, solo ella podía imaginar a un chico tan dulce y apuesto como ese, y muerto... seguro debía ser un reflejo de su pensar de que hombres como ese ya no existían, si, seguro que era eso...

-¡Rin-chan!- se volvió sobresaltada al sentir una mano masculina agarrar su brazo con violencia.

-¡Pi-Piko-san!- exclamo asustada- ¿qué sucede?- pregunto tratando de soltarse.

-¿Es cierto?- pregunto el como un novio que había descubierto una traición.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ayer me rechazaste por que viste a alguien más.

Inmediatamente pensó en Allen.  
>-Len...- pronuncio sin pensar.<p>

La cara de Piko se crispo de rabia.

-¿Len? ¿Así se llama?- pregunto apretando su brazo lo suficiente para lastimarla.

-Esto... ¡Ah!- gimió de dolor.

-Tu...- Piko se le acerco amenazadoramente. Ella lo miro aterrada, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. No era la primera vez que alguien se le acercaba con asquerosas intenciones.  
>Estaba a punto de gritar, cuando Piko la soltó bruscamente y salto a un lado aterrado.<p>

-¡¿Pero que...?!

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Rin y todos los demás lo miraban raro, solo miro a Rin una última vez y se dio vuelta y se fue.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto una dulce voz, perteneciente a la persona que la había salvado.

-Len...- pronuncio feliz; no había sido un sueño.

-Espero no haber llegado tarde...

Ella negó con la cabeza.  
>-No, muchas gracias, llegaste justo a tiempo.<p>

Allen sonrió.  
>-Menos mal.<p>

Sonrió el timbre y Rin se apresuró a irse, despidiéndolo con la mano.

Len la siguió y juntos llegaron al salón.  
>Rin quería preguntarle que iba a hacer, pero no podía hablar delante de todos con el aire, así que lo escribió.<br>"¿Te vas a quedar?"  
>Len lo leyó.<p>

-Sí, ya extrañaba molestar al profesor- respondió riendo, y provocando que Rin tuviera que contener la risa.

-Señorita Kamui ¿le sucede algo?- pregunto el profesor mirándola con el ceño fruncido, molesto por la interrupción a su clase, colocando las manos en la cintura.  
>Rin solo negó con la cabeza, no pudo contestar por que tuvo que redoblar el esfuerzo por contener la risa cuando Len se paró aun lado del profesor imitando su postura y arremedándolo.<p>

-¿Señorita Kamui?- interrogo el profesor mirándola e inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante, un gesto que lo hacía famoso entre sus alumnos.  
>Len se inclinó exageradamente hacia adelante y siguió arremedándolo.<br>Rin no pudo más rio a carcajadas por primera vez en el instituto y por segunda vez en su vida.  
>Todos la miraron sorprendidos.<p>

-Lo siento... -dijo entre carcajadas y tratando de recuperar el aire- profesor...

Len imito la cara de asombro del profesor de un modo ridículo, provocando aún más risa en Rin.

¿Porque hacia eso? se preguntó Len, si a él nunca le había gustado hacer estupideces como esas.  
>Por supuesto que sabía la razón: su risa, ah, su dulce risa era como una droga, desde la primera vez que la había oído reír había quedado prendado de tan bello y dulce sonido.<p>

-Lo siento, profesor- dijo Rin limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa cuando se pudo controlar.

El profesor negó con la cabeza.  
>-No la saco solo porque es la primera vez que todos aquí la oímos reír.<p>

Len callo su risa al oír eso ¿la primera vez? ¿Acaso... era el primero en hacerla reír? Inexplicablemente eso lo puso muy feliz.

-¿La primera vez que te oyen reír?- le pregunto acercándose a su banca.

"No es nada" escribió ella en una esquina del libro.  
>El leyó.<p>

-Ya veo - dijo.

Paso todo el resto de esa clase y las dos siguientes solo mirándola.

"¿Que tanto me ves?" Escribió Rin con aspecto de quererse encoger hasta desaparecer en la banca.

-Es que eres muy bonita- dijo sin pensar.

Rin se sonrojo y alzo la mirada hacia el al instante. No se lo había dicho de forma lasciva, como Piko y los demás chicos, se lo había dicho tan natural, tan dulce, tan tierno...

-Señorita Kamui, ¿le sucede algo?- el profesor de esa clase, vaya, también le había llamado la atención por distraerse con Len.  
>Pero Rin no lo escuchaba. El profesor siguió llamándola, pero ella no hizo caso absorta en las mejillas sonrosadas y la baja y avergonzada mirada de Allen.<p>

Len estaba avergonzado y distraído pero aun así escucho la quinta llamada del profesor.

-Yo... esto...

-¿Eh?- Rin despertó de su ensoñación.

-Esto... te hablan...

Rin miro al profesor enfadado a sus compañeros que la miraban extrañados y se hundió en la banca con vergüenza.

-Lo lamento, profesor.

-Yo... -dijo Len- lamento haberte distraído... esto... seguramente volveré en la siguiente clase... hasta... al rato.

-¡Espera...!- pidió ella mientras el desaparecía, llamando la atención de sus compañeros, pero sin que eso le importara en absoluto.

Len deambulo por la que había sido su escuela con nostalgia, pero más que nada, su mente estaba ocupada en un par de dulces y grandes ojos azules.  
>"Rin" pensó. ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca se había sentido así, aunque claro, había escuchado acerca de aquel sentimiento, ese al que todos llamaban "la condena y la salvación" pero simplemente se negaba a aceptarlo., "demasiado pronto... demasiado pronto" se repetía, no podía creer lo que sentía, había conocido a esa chica el día anterior, y sin embargo era la persona que mejor lo conocía, incluso más que Kaito, con ella no se sentía solo, ella tenía lo que el siempre buscaba en otras: era mucho más hermosa que su madre, era inteligente, dulce, honesta, considerada, pensaba por sí misma, en fin, tenía todo lo necesario para que el, con sus altas expectativas, pudiera llamarla "perfecta", así que, entonces, con esa conclusión, no podía seguir negando lo evidente...<br>Suspiro al darse cuenta, o más bien, al aceptar la verdad:  
>"Rin... estoy locamente enamorado de ti"<br>Tras aceptarlo, enseguida sintió el dolor de la horrible realidad, por primera vez desde que había muerto lamentaba esto mismo... sintió ganas de llorar por primera vez desde que habían muerto sus padres...  
>"¡¿Porque?!" Se lamentó sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos, ¿porque se había enamorado tan profundamente de ella en solo dos días? ¿Acaso eso era lo que llamaban amor a primera vista? Porque es que él tendría toda la madurez del mundo y todo eso, pero en el amor no era más que un novato, ni siquiera había dado su primer beso, no conocía esa clase de amor.<p>

"Soy un chico muerto... enamorado de una chica viva... Rin"

Rin se removió intranquila en la silla ¿dónde estaría Len? ¿Acaso se habría enojado con ella? ¿lo habría hecho enojar? Un terrorífico temor la asalto ¿Y si... y si no volvía? ¡No! Eso no... de ninguna manera... ¡tenía que encontrarlo y disculparse por lo que había dicho!

Se paró y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.  
>-¿Señorita Kamui...?<br>Paso de largo ignorando al profesor... debía encontrar a Len.  
>Corrió por la escuela buscándolo.<p>

Len caminaba sumido en la tristeza y el dolor, cuando escucho algo que llamo su atención.

-Sí, es la más hermosa de todas las mujeres de la escuela, alumnas y maestras- decía la voz del profesor de educación física desde la sala de profesores.

-Sí, la verdad que sí, Rin-chan es bellísima.

Se acercó furioso. No era un tierno cumplido como cuando él se lo había dicho, más bien era algo lascivo como cuando aquel chico de pelo blanco se lo había dicho.

-Es muy hermosa- respondió el otro- y eso que no la has visto en traje deportivo -ambos rieron.

-Que suertudo eres

-La verdad que sí, ya veraz lo que hare mañana, prometo traerte alguna foto.

-¿Lo que harás mañana?

-Sí, mañana será día de mirar a Rin-chan

El otro pareció alterarse.  
>-Shhh, baja la voz, si alguien te oye te meterás en serios problemas...<p>

Al otro no pareció importarle.  
>-Por favor, con la atención que Gackupo-san le pone a su hija bien podría violarla y ni lo notaria, y ahora que lo pienso, no es mala idea...<p>

-Deja de decir esas cosas, si alguien te oye nos despedirán a los dos.

El otro le restó importancia con una mano.

Len se enfureció y se dispuso a pasar el resto del día siguiendo al tipo para asegurarse de que no le haría nada a Rin.

Rin corría por la escuela ignorando a quien intentaba detenerla.  
>"Tengo que encontrar a Allen" pensaba, pero no lo encontró, así que al final tuvo que volver a casa con tristeza, no había podido encontrarlo y seguramente ahora el no regresaría ¿qué iba a hacer ella ahora que el no regresaría? Entonces se frenó en seco... su corazón latía como un loco ¿porque? ¿Que era ese sentimiento? ¿Qué sentía por Len? ¿Amistad? ¿Cariño? ¿O acaso seria...? ¿no, no podía ser, de ninguna manera, es decir, lo había conocido hacia dos días... ¡no podía estar enamorada de él!<br>"Len... ¡yo no puedo... haberme enamorado de ti en dos días! ¿Entonces porque me preocupa tanto que me deje?". Abrió los ojos como platos.

-No puede ser... yo... Len...

Aclaro sus pensamientos y suspiro y sonrió al aceptarlo.  
>-Estoy enamorada... por primera vez...<p>

Su sonrisa se esfumo al percatarse de la horrible realidad...  
>Y una lagrima solitaria rodo por su bello rostro.<p>

-Estoy enamorada... de un chico muerto...

Siguió caminando a casa mientras lloraba.

**N/A:**

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! No me reclamen nada porque yo se los advertí y ahora voy a tener que actualizar lo sábados o viernes o domingos peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeroooooooooo resulta que hoy es mi cumpleaños así que… decidí regalarles este capi y mañana les traigo el diez de acuerdo? Entonces repasemos…**

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Voy demasiado rápido? Tranquilos esto del amor a primera vista loes aclarado más adelante.**

**Dejen reviews por el bien de Len. No sean malos con el de por si aquí sufre bastante como para que encima ustedes lo condenen a una cita con Miku! Bueno bye bye, recibo todo criticas, comentarios, halagos, tomatazos lo que sea meeeeeeeeeeeenos virus!**

**Por cierto comenten si les gustaría ver un lemmon aquí, y según la mayoría veo lo pongo o no!**

**Bye bye**


	10. Amor Imposible

**Capítulo 10 Amor Imposible**

Rin miraba el libro abierto en su escritorio, suspiro con pesar, por más que se esforzara no entendía lo que leía, solo seguía sollozando en silencio. Len no había vuelto con ella, seguro ya no la quería, seguro lo había hecho enojar y no volvería, justo ahora que se daba cuenta que lo amaba...

-Len...-murmuro.

-Dime

Rin se volvió sobresaltada y sorprendida. Allí estaba Len mirándola con ternura.

-¡Len!- corrió hacia el conteniendo el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos justo a tiempo para no atravesarlo y caer al suelo, y también conteniendo el impulso de bofetearlo.

-Rin, ¿estás bien? ¿Estas llor...?

-¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!- grito ella.

Len la miro sorprendido.  
>-¿Ha-hacer qué?<p>

-¡No vuelvas a desaparecer así! ¡Me asustaste!

-¿Eh?- el pestañeo confundido.

-Yo... -Rin bajo la cabeza sonrojada- creí... que no volverías... a verme...

Allen la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, y su corazón se llenó de esperanza.

-Tranquila- sonrió el -Yo nunca me iré lejos de ti.

Ella lo miro con ojos muy abiertos, lo miro con esperanza... y entonces recordó que él estaba muerto.

-Ah... esto...-tartamudeo- bu-bueno co-como sea... esto... ¿y do-donde estuviste?

Allen la miro confundido por el radical cambio de tema. Para cualquier otro chico habría sido obvia la actitud de chiquilla enamorada que tenía Rin, pero Len era todo un novato en el amor, así que paso por alto tan evidente detalle.

-Estaba... -Len se rasco la nuca- atando cabos sueltos...

-Y-ya veo...

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Rin estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, o más bien, de seguir llorando, ahora sabía que Len no la había dejado, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que tuvo que frenarse en su impulso de abrazarlo... por que no podía hacerlo, no podía tocarlo ni nunca podría hacerlo... ¿o sí? Una macabra idea paso por su mente, pero antes debía de asegurarse.

-Nee, Len

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Podrías... esto... ahh?- no sabía cómo decirlo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo es... bueno, ya sabes... ese... lugar?

Len pareció sorprendido.  
>-Es... bueno, no es muy diferente de aquí, o bueno lo que yo conozco.<p>

-¿Lo que tú conoces?

-Esto... bueno hay tres niveles y yo solo conozco uno.

-¿Tres niveles?- Rin había oído algo acerca del cielo y el infierno pero no conocía el otro.

-Algo así como... esto... bueno, lo que se conoce como cielo, -se puso a enumerar con los dedos- lo que se conoce como infierno, y el lugar donde están los que aún no quieren ir... hmm... "arriba".

-¿Y los que aún no quieren ir abajo?- pregunto ella inocentemente.

-Ah... bueno- Len se rasco la nuca con una gota en su cabeza- no creo que nadie quiera ir allá y tampoco se les da a elegir- soltó una risita nerviosa.

Rin se sonrojo al percatarse de lo estúpido de su pregunta.  
>-Ah, es verdad, lo siento.<p>

Len le sonrió con paciencia.

Rin tomo aire antes de dirigirle su auténtica pregunta.  
>-Y no hay... diferencias... por... no se... tipo de muerte... como, no sé, por ejemplo ¿suicidas?<p>

Allen pareció sorprenderse.  
>-Bueno, pues si, algo así, nadie sabe qué es lo que les pasa a los suicidas- luego pensó en que se lo preguntaría a Luka y le llevaría a Rin una respuesta. Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en su rostro.<p>

-Ya veo- dijo Rin con la cabeza baja y su cabello cubriendo sus ojos. Entonces suicidarse no era una opción, ni siquiera así podría estar con él. Se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos, incluso estaba dispuesta a eso para poder estar con él.

-Vaya, aun se me hace raro todo esto ¿sabes?- comento Len llamando su atención, y entonces otra idea asalto su mente.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que...? bueno, esto...

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que morí?- le ayudo el sonriéndole.

Ella asintió levemente.

-Umh, veamos... ¿dos días? ¿Cuatro? No lo recuerdo... ¡Ah, es verdad! Hace tres días.

-¡¿Tres días?!- ¡eso significaba que ella lo había conocido un día después de muerto!

-Ah... sí.

-Va-vaya...

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Rin miro el libro y luego el oscuro cielo estrellado por la ventana. Cerró el libro con resignación pensando en que sería la primera vez que no entregaba deberes.  
>Bostezó.<p>

-¿Tienes sueño?

-Algo... -volvió a bostezar mientras se dirigía a su cama- solo me acostare un rato.

Pasados unos minutos se durmió profundamente.

Len la observo dormir un buen rato, supuso que debía volver a vasa de Kaito, pero la dulce imagen de Rin durmiendo era adictiva.  
>Cuando salió de su trance, suspiro con resignación y se levantó para irse.<p>

-Len...- lo llamo ella entre sueños- no te vayas...

Len la miro sorprendido, luego sonrió y se recargo en la ventana dispuesto a pasar la noche mirándola dormir.

-¡Ahhh! -Rin se levantó estirándose- Parece que me dormí... -se tallo un ojo, luego pensó en Len, ni siquiera se había despedido de él... ¡Que vergüenza! Se sonrojo, ¡la vio quedarse dormida! Seguro ahora creía que era una floja, ¡rayos!- Len... -murmuro.

-Dime.

Rin se volvió asustada con una el pecho.  
>-¡Len! -chillo- ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Vas a matarme del susto un día!- luego pensó que eso no estaría tan mal.<p>

Len la miro confundido.  
>-Pero tú fuiste quien me llamo...<p>

Rin se sonrojo hasta las orejas.  
>-¡E-se n-no es el p-p-punto!- chillo histérica.<p>

-¿Eh?- murmuro el aun confundido.

Rin suspiro. Se levantó para ir a bañarse, ya que no lo había hecho la noche anterior.

-E-esto... voy a bañarme, ahora vuelvo- dijo saliendo.

Len solo asintió.

...

Rin regreso a recoger su mochila a la habitación, ya totalmente arreglada.

-Ah esto... -no sabía si decir adiós o seguir conteniéndose de gritarle acompáñame- pues... yo... creo que...

-¿Que te vas? -sonrió el- ¿Piensas dejarme aquí?

Rin se echó a reír.  
>-Es verdad.<p>

Salieron de la casa caminando. Con un suspiro, Rin saco el manoslibres de si celular y se lo coloco como si fuera hablando por teléfono.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Len mirándola extrañado.

-No puedo ir por la calle hablando con el aire, y no me gusta tener que esperar a que estemos solos, así que se me ocurrió esto.

-A-ah, claro.

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio.  
>-Nee, Len...- dijo Rin con la cabeza baja.<p>

-¿Que sucede?

-¿Por qué sigues yendo al escuela?

-Hmm... Porque es muy divertido

-¿So-solo por eso?- pregunto temerosa, la verdad esperaba que le dijera algo parecido a "Por ti".

Len sonrió.  
>-Y porque tengo que cuidarte- dijo para tomarle el pelo.<p>

-¿E-eh?- pronuncio ella sin entender.

-Claro, si no lo hago yo ¿quién lo hará?

Ella lo miro fingiendo molestia.

-¡O-oye! ¡Yo no soy una niña!

El rio.  
>-¿Y? Aun así tengo que cuidarte, eso hacen los amigos ¿no?<p>

Rin lo miro con ojos brillantes. "Amigos" la palabra aun resonaba en su cabeza.

Len la miro de reojo y malinterpreto su mirada.

-¿O tu no crees que seamos amigos?

-¡No! Quiero decir, si... esto, me refiero a... bueno... no es eso...

Len la miro aún más confundido.

Llegaron a la escuela en un pasivo silencio. Era tanta tranquilidad... y entonces sonó el timbre.

-¡Ay, no llegare tarde!- dijo Rin empezando a correr.

-Ya llegaste tarde- dijo Len con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Cállate, Allen!

Él se echó a reír mientras le seguía el paso.

-Kamui...- suspiro el profesor con resignación al verla en la puerta.

-A-ah... l-lo siento...

El profesor negó con la cabeza.  
>-Pasa.<p>

Ella entro y se sentó. "Te voy a matar" escribió en una esquina del cuaderno para que el lo viera.

Len lo leyó y se echó a reír.  
>-No creo que puedas<p>

Rin tuvo que aguantarse la risa al darse cuenta de eso.

"Cállate, que tú tampoco podrías matarme a mi" escribió, pensando con amargura en que ni siquiera la podía tocar.

-Claro que podría- bromeo el, sobresaltando a Rin, quien al principio creyó que se referiría a lo de tacarla, pero luego noto que se refería a lo de matarla, en broma, supuso.

"¿ah, sí? ¿y cómo? Ni siquiera puedes tocarme" escribió.

-No, pero puedo hacer otras cosas.

Esto sorprendió a Rin.  
>"¿Cómo qué?"<p>

-Mira- Len alzo una mano y luego la bajo bruscamente, y las luces del aula parpadearon, repitió el movimiento con más rapidez esta vez se apagaron por más rato.

-Cúbrete la cabeza- volvió a hacer por tercera vez el mismo movimiento con aun más rapidez y los focos explotaron, arrancando gritos de susto de todos los alumnos.

Rin lo miro estupefacta, luego sonrió. Pues sí que era peligroso. Tuvo que aguantarse la risa para que no la vieran como culpable del incidente.

-Tranquilos, muchachos, tan solo fue un fallo eléctrico.

Pasaron las clases de forma divertida para Rin y Len: Len hacia explotar algún aparato eléctrico cada vez que se aburría, aunque siempre tenía cuidado de no lastimar a su amada Rin. Pero la diversión término cuando llego la clase de deporte, Len se puso tenso, y lo único que hacía era mirar al profesor vigilando cada una de sus movimientos.

-Esto...- Rin se había vuelto a colocar los audífonos como si hablara por celular.

-¿Eh?

-¿Estas bien? Pareces preocupado...

-¡Ah, no es nada! Estoy bien...

-¡Kamui!- el grito del entrenador los sobresalto a ambos- ¡Deja de hablar y ve a cambiarte!

-Sí, profesor- Rin fue a tomar el traje deportivo que le correspondía.

-El tuyo se ha roto así que te pusimos el de reserva.

-Claro.

Len enseguida se puso a alerta.

-Ah... esto... yo...

-¿Ah?

-Me... voy... a cambiar.

Len se sonrojo al ver que sin darse cuenta la había seguido hasta los vestidores.

-¡Ah, claro! L-lo siento.

Len se quedó afuera del vestidor al que ella entro, tratando de localizar la cámara de la que había oído hablar al entrenador, cuando la encontró, la hizo explotar.

-¡Kya! -chillo Rin- ¡¿Que ha sido eso?!

-Tranquila, creo que algo se cayó- invento Len para tranquilizarla.

-C-claro.

Rin salió del vestidor tratando de cubrirse con sus brazos.

-Ah... oye...

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Len aun volteado.

-¿No crees que es... muy pequeño?

Len se volvió y al instante se sonrojo: ella llevaba un ajustado top que apenas alcanzaba para cubrirla y un pequeño short en la misma situación. No pudo evitar fijarse en las delineadas curvas de su cuerpo.

-Ah... pues... no lo sé- Allen volvió a voltearse para no mirarla.

Rin regreso al gimnasio con la cara roja de vergüenza, cosa que nadie noto porque todos los hombres, incluido el profesor, estaban concentrados en devorarse a Rin con la mirada, y las chicas en la envidia de ver a los chicos embobados por Rin.  
>Pero la vergüenza para Rin no iba a terminar ahí.<p>

-Kamui, ¿qué haces allí? acércate.- ordeno el profesor.

Pero en cuanto Rin se para en el lugar que le señalaba el maestro, una cubeta de agua cayó sobre ella.  
>Las chicas estallaron en ruidosas y exageradas carcajadas, en un intento infantil y desesperado de humillar a su mayor rival delante de los chicos, y estos últimos solo miraban embobados como el pequeño top y el diminuto short se pegaban a su cuerpo delineando aún más su figura dejando casi nada a la imaginación.<br>Rin, conteniendo las ganas de llorar, se volvió hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir corriendo del gimnasio, pero entonces se encontró cara a cara con Len.

-No huyas- dijo el -eso es lo que ellos quieren que hagas.

Rin lo miro durante un instante, a juzgar por su mirada, primero creyó que estaba enojado, pero después reconoció en sus ojos ese sentimiento como uno que conocía bien: impotencia.

-Defiende tu orgullo, tranquila, yo estoy aquí, contigo, y lo estaré para siempre- dijo Len sonriéndole al ver que ella no reaccionaba- estoy seguro de que la persona que planeo esto fue el profesor- no quiso arriesgarse a decir que lo sabía o ella podía molestarse al malinterpretar sus palabras y creer que el había sabido de eso y no le había dicho nada.

Rin asintió con firmeza y, fortalecida por las palabras de Allen y su sola presencia, se volvió hacia los estudiantes y el profesor, observo a los chicos comiéndosela con la mirada y a las chicas riéndose, entonces ella también estallo en carcajadas, provocando que sus compañeras se callaran y la miraran confundidas y recelosas.

-¡Que divertido! -exclamo Rin- Pero, profesor, debería ser más original, lo de la cubeta de agua ya está muy usado.

La cara del maestro se descompuso en una expresión de incredulidad.

-Vaya, ahora debo ir a casa a cambiarme- dijo ella.

En cuanto Rin salió del gimnasio los chicos comenzaron a vitorear al maestro como si fuera una de los suyos, agradeciéndole a todo pulmón por darles esa vista de Rin, para mayor coraje de las chicas.

-Esto...- Rin se veía insegura.

-¿Que sucede?

-¿Crees que... debería salir así?

Len tuvo que hacer lo que había estado evitando todo ese tiempo: mirarla.  
>Trato de concentrarse en sus ojos, pero las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo eran muy difíciles de ignorar. Después de todo, era un adolescente.<p>

-¿Len?- lo llamo ella con voz tierna, al ver que no reaccionaba.

-Ah... eh...- ni siquiera recordaba de que estaban hablando.

Rin se dio cuenta de eso, pero no se percató de que era lo que lo distraía. Era demasiado inocente para saberlo, y por lo mismo creía que lo de la cubeta solo era porque no le agradaba al profesor.

-¿Crees que deba salir así?

Len se alarmo.  
>-¡No!<p>

Rin se asustó al verlo reaccionar así.  
>-¿P-p-porque?<p>

-¡Eso sería muy peligroso!- grito Len.  
>Rin cada vez entendía menos, era demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de lo provocativa que se veía así vestida y empapada.<p>

Len suspiro para tranquilizarse.  
>-Creo que deberías tomar un taxi.<p>

-E-es verdad- dijo confundida al ver tan drástico cambio de humor.

Rin iba en el taxi algo confundida por la actitud de Len, pues él iba mirando recelosamente al chofer y parecía que iba a echársele encima en cualquier momento.

Len por su lado estaba vigilando cada uno de los movimientos del chofer, pues ya había visto las miradas que le lanzaba a Rin a través del espejo retrovisor.

Rin bajo del taxi con temor.  
>-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Len al verla intranquila.<p>

-N-no -respondió ella.  
>Suspiro para tranquilizarse y abrió la puerta rezando porque su padrastro no estuviera en casa. Se asomó con temor, y, tras comprobar que su padre no estaba, entro.<p>

-¡Rin-sama!- una sirvienta pelirroja llego corriendo hacia ella.

-Kasane-san, ¿podrías poner a calentar el baño?- pidió Rin con su tierna vocecita.

-Claro, señorita, pero ¿porque llega esta hora? ¿y porque esta empapada y vestida así? -exclamo alarmándose al ver así a la chica que ella siempre protegía, o que al menos intentaba proteger.

-Es una larga historia, pero por ahora necesito bañarme.

-C-claro, Rin-sama.

Cuando Rin salió de bañarse, Len seguía esperándola en su habitación.

-Ah... esto...- dijo ella al sentarse en su cama

-¿Hmm?- Len se volvió a mirarla.

-Gracias- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Gracias?- él la miro sin entender- ¿Porque?

-Por haberme detenido -respondió ella- Si no lo hubieras hecho, habría salido corriendo y habría hecho exactamente lo que ellos querían- volvió a sonreír.

Len también sonrió.  
>-No me lo agradezcas, te lo dije: soy tu amigo, debo cuidarte.<p>

Rin le volvió a sonreír.  
>-Hmm... Debo volver a la escuela.<p>

-Ah, claro... esto...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo... prometo estar aquí cuando vuelvas.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo yo vuelva? ¿tú a dónde iras?

-Tengo que ver unas cosas.

-Ah, está bien.

Rin tomo su mochila y se fue despidiéndose de Len con la mano.

Len suspiro y se fue a su antigua casa. Se preguntó si ya sabrían de su muerte. Tal y como lo esperaba: todo seguía igual.  
>Pensó en Rilliane, o más bien la recordó, porque, como siempre que estaba con Rin, se había olvidado de ella.<p>

-Perdóname, querida Rilliane- sonrió culpablemente- mantengo mi promesa, voy a encontrarte, solo que quizás me tarde más de lo esperado.

Sabía que sin Rin si podría concentrarse en buscar a Rilliane, pero no se alejaría de ella por ningún motivo, una, porque la sola idea de apartarse de ella lo aterraba, y dos, aunque lo intentara, sabía que regresaría a su lado, así como atraído por un imán. Pero aun buscaría a Rilliane, se lo debía.

Rin suspiro, la clase de Geografía era terriblemente aburrida, sentía que se ahogaría de aburrimiento, y sin Len la clase era todavía peor.

-Jóvenes -llamo el profesor- Tenemos una nueva estudiante a partir del día de hoy- Nadie le presto atención- No es una chica común, es una princesa francesa- Ahora sí que le prestaron atención.

Una chica de dos coletas agua marina y ojos verdes entro al salón.

-¡Hola! -dijo voz chillona- soy la séptima princesa Michaella Hatsune de Francia pero mi apellido es japonés porque mi bisabuelo era japonés, pero ustedes pueden decirme Miku. Tengo dieciséis años, pero cursare con ustedes.

Los chicos miraban a Miku comparándola en belleza con Rin y pensando en que si bien Michaella tenía pechos y cintura más voluminosos, Rin era mucho más hermosa y elegante, además de ser más natural y más sencilla, porque de lejos se notaba que Michaella era bastante presumida, y que llevaba mucho maquillaje.

Pasaron las horas y en el descanso todo el mundo estaba hablando con Michaella, todos menos Rin.

- ¿Y porque cursas con nosotros si tienes dieciséis?- Le pregunto Akita Neru, una chica fría y convenenciera que buscaba simpatizar con la Hatsune.

-Porque vine a Japón a ver a mi prometido, él tiene catorce años y va en este grupo.

-¡¿Queeeeee?!- exclamaron todos.

-¡¿Quién es tú prometido?!- pregunto Neru.

-El Quinto Príncipe de Austria y Tercer Conde de Japón -dijo Miku con orgullo- Lord D'Austrich.

-¿D'Austrich? -dijo Neru pensando- Nadie aquí se apellida así, Miku-sama.

-Me dijeron que estudia aquí de incognito, así que no creo que sepan quién es, pero no lo veo, bueno, también me dijeron que llega a faltar hasta un mes completo, pero no importa, lo esperare así venga hasta el año siguiente- concluyo sin saber que tendría que cumplir ese juramento.

Pasadas más horas, en la hora de salida, Miku noto que Rin no le hacía caso, eso la indigno en sobremanera, ¿cómo se atrevía una simple plebeya a ignorarla? ¡A ella! ¡A la Séptima Princesa de Francia! Además, había notado que Rin era más hermosa que ella, y podría robarle la atención del príncipe Allen, cuando regresara ¡Y no podía permitir eso! ¡De ninguna manera! Así que decidió tragarse el orgullo y hablarle ella, era mejor tener al enemigo cerca, averiguaría quien le gustaba y se lo robaría, aunque para ello tuviera que "traicionar" (según ella) a Allen, pero tenía que deshacerse de Rin.

-Nee, ¿tú eres Rin-chan, verdad?

-Si - a Miku la irrito que ni siquiera la volteara a ver- ¿Y tú eres Miku?

-Sí, mucho gusto- dijo forzando una sonrisa, aún más irritada porque ella no la llamo Miku-sama.

-Mucho gusto.

-¿Quieres caminar conmigo?- la invito Miku.

Rin no quería ir, pero tampoco quería ser grosera.

-Claro- sonrió con amabilidad.

Salieron del salón a caminar por la escuela.

-Entonces, Rin-chan, ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

Rin pensó en Allen y se sonrojo al instante.  
>-Ah... pues...bueno... s-s-sí<p>

Miku sonrió. Rin había mordido el anzuelo.  
>-¿Quién es?<p>

-No estudia aquí -dijo Rin con tristeza.

-¿Ya andas con él?

Rin negó con la cabeza y Michaella ensancho su sonrisa.

-¿Porque? Eres muy bonita, seguro que te corresponde.

-No sé qué es lo que siente por mí, pero igual no importa, no puedo estar con él.

-¿Porque?

En ese momento sonó el timbre de salida, Rin tomo sus cosas y se paró para irse.

-Si te lo dijera, no me lo creerías- dijo antes de cruzar la puerta e irse.

Rin decidió irse por el camino largo, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos para que Len no notara su perturbación. Pero eso fue una terrible idea.

-Estoy en casa- anuncio Len.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- pregunto Kaito mirándolo con desaprobación.

-Ah... esto... -se puso tan nervioso como si Drossel en persona se lo hubiera preguntado.

-¿Porque no llegaste?

-Estaba... ¡es que encontré pistas de Rilliane!- invento sintiéndose horrible por usar a su hermana como excusa.

-Sí, claro, lo que tú digas. Dime la verdad.

Len lo miro un momento y luego suspiro, derrotado y a punto de contarle la verdad.

Rin corría aterrorizada, alguien la perseguía, entro en un callejón para ocultarse, pero entonces vio que era un callejón sin salida. Aquel que la perseguía se le acerco amenazadoramente.

-¡Por favor, no...! -una brusca mano cubrió su boca y la tiro al piso.

Rin grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero nadie la escucho... y nadie la salvo...

-¡Tienes que estar jugando!- grito Kyle desesperado.

Len solo bajo la mirada.

-Allen, por si no lo has notado ¡es una chica V-I-V-A! ¡Estas ligando con una chica viva!

-¡No estoy ligando con ella! Solo somos amigos...

-No insultes mi inteligencia, Len, hay que ser idiota para no ver que estás enamorado de ella.

El cabello de Len cubría sus ojos.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, Kaito?

Kaito lo miro un momento y luego suspiro.

-Cuídala.

Len levanto la vista sorprendido.

-Por desgracia, es lo único que puedes hacer.

Len asintió. Eso iba hacer.

Len volvió a casa de Rin preocupado, ya era de noche y él le había prometido estar ahí cuando ella volviera. Pero no la encontró, se inquietó un poco y decidió salir a buscarla. Busco por todo el recorrido que ella siempre hacia de regreso, pero no la encontró. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Muy preocupado, busco por el otro camino que ella usaba a veces, el largo. Escucho algo parecido a un llanto débil en un callejón oscuro, y se acercó a ver. Lo que vio le cortó la respiración...

N/A:

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lo prometido es deuda y hoy es viernes asi que hoy actualizo buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mañana tengo examen de ingles TnT y el lunes de matemáticas buaaaaaaaaaaa la suerte o me quiere ToT pero no importa…

Buaaaaaaaaaaa ¡Pobre Rin! ¿Qué pasara con ella? ¿Len la salvara? Soy muy mala, amo torturar a los personajes muajajajajajajajjjajaja!

RESPONDER REVIEWS:

Synchronicity Girl: descuida de lo del lemmon ya te dije como va estar la cosa si lo pongo, y si es verdad, son unos hijos de la vecina! Jjajajja

ShineBK: jajjajajahjajaaha no lo había visto asilo del lemmon! Jaajajajajajajaja *risa psicotica* trauma de por vida!

Lalala: Gracias! Y si lo vere.


	11. 11 Una Luz En La Oscuridad

**Capítulo 11 Una Luz En La Oscuridad**

Cuando Len entro en el callejón, vio a Rin sentada en el suelo sollozando en silencio. Tenía la ropa desgarrada y estaba semidesnuda. Se notaba lo que le había ocurrido.

Allen pestañeo a punto de llorar, simplemente no podía creerlo, enseguida su mente hizo una lista de posibles culpables.

-Rin...

Rin alzo la vista dejando su labio ensangrentado.  
>-Allen...<p>

-Rin... no... -cerro los ojos deseando que aquello no fuera más que una pesadilla.

Rin volvió a bajar la vista y siguió llorando con aun más tristeza. En esta ocasión, la presencia de Len no la reconfortaba, sino todo lo contrario.

Len no sabía que decir para reconfortarla, porque eso era todo lo que el podía hacer: hablar. Sabía que lo que ella necesitaba era que la abrazara sin decir más... pero no podía hacerlo.

-Rin...

-Vete.

Len la miro atónito, no queriendo creer lo que había escuchado.  
>-¿Q-que?<p>

-Vete -repitió ella sin mirarlo- ¡VETE!-grito al ver que él no se movía- Por favor... vete... déjame sola... igual que todos...

Len no se movió, el no quería dejarla sola, él nunca la dejaría sola, igual que los demás.  
>-¡Rin, yo...!<p>

-¡VETE! ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!

Len la miro dolido, no quería apartarse de ella, pero si eso era lo que ella deseaba, entonces no tenía más opción.

Cuando Rin alzo la vista, el ya no estaba.  
>Ella siguió llorando.<p>

-Mi querido Allen, perdóname... perdóname, por favor...

Ella no había querido tratarlo así, pero no soportaba ya eso, lo único que deseaba era que el la abrazara para reconfortarla, que la cargara y la llevara con él, que secara sus lágrimas con sus suaves dedos y que... que la besara... pero eso nunca sucedería, y en ese momento lo había comprendido, y no había podido soportarlo, por eso le había dicho que se fuera, aunque en ese momento el fuera lo que más necesitaba. Como pudo, fue hacia su casa semidesnuda, adolorida y casi arrastrándose, aun sabiendo lo que allí le esperaba.  
>Abrió la puerta de la mansión y entro, enseguida sintió una pesada mano bofetearla.<br>Estallo en llanto arrimándose en el suelo contra la pared.

-¡¿EN DONDE ESTABAS?!

-E-espera... pu-puedo explicártelo- murmuro aterrada.

-¡Mira como vienes! ¿con quién estabas follando? -grito Gackupo al tiempo que seguía golpeándola.

-¡Es-espera! -chillo ella entre los golpes.

Gackupo la callo con una patada, antes de seguir su golpiza.

.-.-.-.

Estaba lloviendo en "Ese Lugar" y Kaito estaba sentado en su sala pensando en la peculiar situación de Len, cuando la puerta se abrió estruendosamente.

-¿L-Len...? -pregunto sorprendido al verlo- ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas llor...?

-Llévame con Luka- murmuro el con las lágrimas aun escurriendo por sus mejillas.

-¿Q-que?

-Rápido. Llévame con Luka. Te lo suplico.

Kaito no pregunto que había ocurrido -se notaba que algo muy grave- y lo llevo, corriendo, al Templo Megurine.

Al llegar, Len abrió la puerta de par en par y entro trotando hacia Luka.

-¡LUKA!

-¿A-Allen? -Luka no esperaba verlo allí, y menos así: llorando y con la mirada furiosa.

-Dime cómo puedo volver- ordeno.

Luka lo miro horrorizada. Así que había encontrado a quien querer, podía verlo en sus ojos, había encontrado una razón para regresar, y no una para quedarse. Sinceramente, ella deseaba convertirse en su razón para quedarse. Pero no. Lo vio en su mirada. Había encontrado a una chica para él, y esa no era ella.

-Te lo ruego...- el desesperado susurro de Allen el saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ha-hay algo que necesitas y no creo que lo tengas...

-No importa, dímelo.

Luka tomo aire.  
>-Una persona viva que te amé con toda su alma y que pueda... que pueda verte.<p>

-¿Qué más?

Luka lo miro estupefacta. ¿Acaso... esa chica, por la que él deseaba volver, podía... verlo?

-Esa persona debe hacer una incisión pequeña en su mano izquierda, y salir de su cuerpo voluntariamente, entonces tú la guiaras hacia mí, y yo hare el trato.

-Eso... ¿es peligroso... para esa persona?

-Solo si alguien más la toca. Solo debe tocarte a ti, de lo contrario la otra persona consumirá su vida.

-Y-ya... gra-gracias.

Se fue.

-Allen... Te amo, demasiado- murmuro Luka con mirada baja.

.-.-.-.

Kasane Teto sintió una mano detenerla en su avance para defender a Rin.

-Suélteme, Yowane-san, ¡debo proteger a la señorita!

-¡Detente! ¡Te despedirá!

-¡Que me despida!

-¡Necesitas el trabajo! ¿Con que pagaras las medicinas de tu abuelo?

Teto se quedó parada mirando a Haku con lágrimas de impotencia.

-Yo también quisiera ayudarla, me recuerda mucho a mi antiguo amo, pero necesito el trabajo- dijo Haku abrazando a su amiga.

-¡Yowane! ¡Kasane! -llamo Gackupo a Teto y Haku, sobresaltándolas- Lleven a la mocosa al hospital de siempre.

-Sí, señor.

Gackupo salió sin decir más, y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, Haku y Teto corrieron hacia el cuerpo inerte de Rin.

-¡Señorita!

-¡Rin-sama!

La golpiza había dejado a Rin desmayada en el piso, y con dos costillas rotas y muchas otras lesiones.

-¡Rápido, llame a una ambulancia! -exclamo Teto.

Haku corrió a hacerlo.

-Ya lo hice... ¡¿qué sucede?!- grito al ver la cara de Teto.

-Ella... no...

-¡¿no que?!

-¡No está respirando!

Haku corrió hacia Rin, se arrodillo y trato de tomarle el pulso... NADA.

-¡RIN-SAMA! -gritaron las dos.

.-.-.-.

Len caminaba bajo la lluvia, lloraba en silencio, no podía parar, se sentía terrible, nunca debió dejarla sola, y ahora ella no quería saber nada de él.

- Mi amada Rin... perdóname, por favor...

Soltó un sollozo. Se dejó caer de rodillas en la calle desierta y grito. Un desgarrador grito de furia, tristeza e impotencia.

.-.-.-.

-Tranquila, fue un paro cardiaco, -dijo el médico que siempre atendía a Rin en ese Hospital, propiedad de Gackupo- pero ya está estable, pienso tenerla aquí hasta que se recupere por completo.

-¿Eso es necesario?- pregunto Teto.

-No realmente, pero así Gackupo no la golpeara, al menos por ahora.

Teto lo miro un segundo.  
>-Gracias- dijo sincera.<p>

-No hay de que, sabes que yo también la aprecio, además, quiero revisar los daños que recibió a causa de tanto la golpiza como de la violación, por si acaso.

Todos los trabajadores de Gackupo adoraban a Rin, por ser dulce y gentil con ellos, ansiaban el día en que Gackupo se fuera al Infierno y Rin fuera la nueva dueña y jefa de todo.

.-.-.-.

-Rin... -Allen miraba llorando con dolor a su amada en la camilla con una máscara de oxígeno, aunque claro, él ni se imaginaba que aquello era culpa de su padrastro.

-Allen... -murmuro ella abriendo los ojos.

-¡Rin! -grito acercándose a la cama.

-Perdóname...

Len la miro muy sorprendido.

-Yo... no quise... -ella hablaba con dificultad- tratarte así... pero... estaba...

-No hables, debes descansar -dijo Len llorando en parte de felicidad en parte de tristeza; estaba feliz porque ahora sabía que Rin no lo quería lejos, pero seguía triste por ella, no soportaba ver a su amada en ese estado.

-Cuando... te fuiste... yo me... arrepentí... tuve... miedo... mucho... miedo... de que... tu no... volvieras...

Len cerró los ojos y empezó a sollozar sin preocuparse por disimular.

-¿Por qué... lloras?

-¡Perdóname... por favor! -dijo el entre sollozos- no debí... dejarte sola... perdóname, Rin...

Rin lo miro empezando a llorar también. Ambos observaron la mano de Len... tan cerca de la de Rin... pero sin tocarla.

-Desearía que... pudieras... abrazarme... -cerro los ojos con dolor.

Len intensifico su llanto.

-Yo también quisiera poder tocarte... Rin...

Rin lo miro de nuevo, con un gran dolor.

-Len -lo llamo con los ojos cerrados y un puño sobre su pecho.

El alzo la vista.

-Dime.

-¿Puedo… pedirte… un favor?

-Claro

-Llévame contigo.

Len se quedó helado.

-¡No... No puedo hacer... _eso_! -grito con desesperación. Claro que podía, pero no quería.

-Te lo suplico...

-¡No! ¡Tú no puedes...! -no se sentía capaz de decirlo.

-Len, quiero… estar contigo… pero… así… no puedo...

-¡Yo jamás podría...! No…

Rin cerró los ojos con una terrible tristeza. Al igual que Len.

-Len.

-¿Hmm?

-Prométeme que... jamás... me dejaras... sola... por favor.

Len le sonrió tristemente.

-Te lo juro.

Rin sonrió durmiéndose.  
>-Len... yo... te... -se durmió, dejándolo expectante. ¿Acaso ella iba decir...?<p>

El la miro con ojos brillantes.  
>-Te amo, Rin -dijo el, cuando ella se durmió.<p>

-Y yo a ti... -dijo ella entre sueños.

Len la miro estupefacto.  
>-¿Q-q-que?<p>

Ella se dio vuelta dormida y sonrió.

-Que te amo, sordo- dijo.

Len sabía que estaba hablando dormida, que podía estar soñando con alguien más, pero no pudo evitar a la esperanza atraparlo.

-Y yo a ti... Rin- dijo él.

.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, Haku entro a la habitación de Rin a despertarla para que desayunara.

-Rin-sama, despierte, vamos, debe desayunar.

Rin sonrió en sueños.  
>-Vaya, seguro está teniendo un sueño lindo- dijo- pero debo despertarla.<p>

-Rin... -dijo.

Ella volvió a sonreír.  
>-Te amo... -dijo Rin entre sueños.<p>

Haku rio.

-Vaya así que está enamorada...

-Te amo... Allen...

Haku paro su risa al oír el nombre de su antiguo Amo. ¿Era el mismo Allen que ella conocía?

-¿Ah? ¿Yowane-san?- Rin despertó- Buenos días...

-A-ah Bu-buenos días, Rin-sama- dijo nerviosa.

-¿Eh? -dijo buscando a Len con la mirada.

-¿Tuvo un lindo sueño?

-¿Eh? Ahh, pues... esto... -se sonrojo. Había soñado con ella y Len juntos.

-No importa... coma, señorita, se sentirá mejor.

.-.-.-.

-Rin -saludo Len al entrar en su habitación.

-¡Len! ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Tenía que ver unas cosas de por allá.

-Ah, claro.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

-Bueno, aún tengo un par de costillas rotas, -sonrió- ¡pero me siento mucho mejor!

-Me alegro

-¿qué te pasa? Te vez... triste.

Len cambio en seguida su expresión a una feliz.  
>-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo pienso.<p>

Len pensaba en lo que había dicho Luka. Así el no podía regresar, tenía a la persona que lo viera, pero, aun con lo que había escuchado la noche anterior, no creía que ella lo amara así, además él nunca le pediría algo como eso.

-¡Sonríe! -el grito de Rin mientras le apuntaba con un tenedor lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿E-eh?

-¡No me gusta verte así! ¡Me gusta que sonrías!

Len la miro un minuto entero, admirando su dulce e inocente sonrisa.  
>Rio con dulzura ante el ruego de ella.<p>

-¡Exacto! ¡Justo así! -exclamo Rin.

-Vaya, vas a ser tu quien termine animándome a mí, Rin- dijo el con ternura- Gracias.

-Oye Len...

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Te quiero! -se lo dijo del modo más amistoso que pudo, quería hacerle saber que lo quería pero no se sentía capaz de decirle que estaba enamorada de él.

Len la miro atónito, y esperanzado, pero noto que ella lo decía en un modo más familiar que romántico.

-También yo, Rinny -respondió con suavidad y cariño.

-Para mí es importante que sepas que tú eres importante para mí, Len, así que te lo diré las veces que haga falta: Te quiero, ¡mucho!

Len sonrió.  
>-Yo también te quiero, Rin, más de lo que te imaginas -añadió en voz baja.<p>

Rin también sonrió.

.-.-.-.

Los meses pasaron, la relación y el amor de Rin y Len creció y se fortaleció, había veces en que Len no volvía a casa de Kaito durante un mes entero, y Rin sonreía más que nunca en su vida, ya estaba tan acostumbrada a la presencia de Len, que se sentía incomoda si él no estaba.  
>Nueve meses completos se necesitaron para que Rin se recuperara, nueve meses de paz para Rin y Len, nueve meses en que ese hermoso e imposible amor se fortalecía.<p>

-Así que... ¿hoy te dan de alta?- pregunto Len acostado en la cama de Rin aun lado de ella, con la distancia entre ambos muy bien calculada.

-Si

-Vaya, ya me había acostumbrado estar así contigo -murmuro Len entre dientes.

-¿Cómo dices?

-N-nada.

Esa tarde Rin fue dada de alta y tuvo que volver a su casa. Estaba nerviosa, ya se había acostumbrado a la amabilidad y las atenciones de los médicos, las enfermeras, Haku, Teto y Allen; pero ahora debía volver a casa con Gackupo y sus golpizas y maltratos, pero al menos tenia a Len, él era lo unido que la mantenía cuerda en ese mundo de locos.

**N/A:**

**Hola! Que tal? Como están? Les gusto el capi? *le cae un tomate en la cara* Ok, ok, ya se que me odian, lo se, yo también me odio por esto, es que es tan triste!, pero es necesario, por cierto, si quieren darse una idea de mi personalidad, bueno en este fic yo soy Luka, yo soy escritora, y en mis historias siempre meto un secundario que sea como yo, pero bueno, eso no importa, lo que importa es que quiero disculparme con ustedes, lo siento si en las notas finales del capi pasado corte de repente y deje un review a medio contestar, de verdad lo siento pero en ese preciso momento me dieron una noticia impactante: un tio esta enfermo al borde de la muerte y todo por culpa de los putos asesinos de pemex que se hacen llamar medicos y pz mi mama esta devastada y ahorita esta con el en otro estado asi que pz estoy algo triste, pero decuiden, continuare este fic puntualmente cada semana cono siempre lo he hecho.**

_**IMPORTANTE**_**:**

**1. El lemmon quizás ni lo ponga porque la amiga que me lo iba a hacer me quedo mal!**

**2. Ambos muertos o vivos, solo respondan eso en los reviews**

**Bueno, adiós, no olviden que siempre que se van sin dejar reviews están condenando a Len a una cita con Miku! Y a Rin y a mí a un suicidio**

_**RESPONDER REVIEWS**_

**Synchronicity Girl: lo lamento si te traume o impacte, y gracias, saque diez en ambos exámenes y yo tambien odio a los pervertidos de ese tipo jeje.**

**ShineBK: lamento haberte torturado, creo que sufriste mas esta vez, y bueno, no puedo revelarte aun lo de Rin y Rilliane.**

**SofiAlexandra15: lamento haberte mandado a rezar en vano jaja no me odies, solo piensa que para que brille una luz se necesita oscuridad.**

**Bueno eso es todo bye bye.**


	12. Capítulo 12 Celos, malditos celos

Capítulo 12 Celos, malditos celos…

Rin se recostó en su cama con pesar.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Len apoyado sobre sus manos admirando la hermosa figura angelical de Rin.

-Claro, estoy contigo- sonrió ella.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Este tipo de comentarios se habían vuelto una dulce costumbre, aunque cada uno creía que el otro no sentía más que amistad.

-Oye...

-¿Hmm?

-¿Hace cuánto que no regresas a tu casa?

Len rio.  
>-¿Un mes? ¿Dos? ¿Quizás tres? ¡No tengo idea!<p>

Rin también rio.  
>-¡Eres malo! Apuesto a que eso no le hace mucha gracia a... esto... -puso cara pensativa- ¿cómo dijiste que se llama?<p>

-¿Quién? ¡Ah, claro! Kaito.

-Es verdad, bueno, a él.

-No, no le molesta.

-¿De verdad? Vaya... Nee, Len, ¿cómo es el? Es que no me lo imagino...

-Mmm... pues es casi de mi estatura, tiene el cabello y los ojos azules...

-Vaya... -ella rio- ¡Aun así no me lo imagino!

Una idea paso por la mente de Len.

-¿Y no te gustaría conocerlo?

-¿Eh? ¿conocerlo?

-Sí, podría traerlo, para que lo vieras.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso sería genial!

-Claro, ahora mismo iré por él.

-¿Ahora? -Rin lo resintió un poco, no quería que él se fuera.

-Claro, -miro su expresión intranquila- no tardare, Rin, lo prometo -agrego para tranquilizarla.

-C-claro.

.-.-.-.

-Hola, Len, que milagro verte en casa -rio Kaito al verlo entrar.

Len también rio.  
>-Oye tengo que pedirte un favor.<p>

-Claro. ¡Por cierto! Luka quiere que salgamos de nuevo, ¿Crees poder?

Otra cosa era que ahora era una costumbre que los tres salieran a pasear juntos, aunque Luka tenía que cambiar su vestimenta y usar una capucha para que no la reconocieran.

-Pues no lo sé, depende de la hora.

-Ella dijo que cualquier hora estaba bien.

-Ya...

-En fin, ¿que ibas a pedirme?

-¡Ah, claro! Si podrías venir conmigo a... allá.

-¿Yo? Bueno, sí, pero ¿para qué?

-Rin quiere conocerte -respondió pensado feliz en ella.

Kaito empezó a reír.  
>-¿De qué te ríes? -pregunto Len.<p>

-¡De tu cara! ¡Mírate en un espejo!

-¿Mi cara? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Solo pones esa cara cuando hablas de ella.

Len se sonrojo.  
>-Ca-cállate -murmuro.<p>

Ambos se fueron a la Dimensión de los Vivos a ver a Rin.

-¡Rin! ¡Ya volví! -exclamo Allen subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Vaya, no tardaste nada! -exclamo ella sorprendida al verlos entrar.

-Te dije que no lo haría- respondió el con una dulce sonrisa.  
>Ella le respondió con otra bonita sonrisa.<p>

Si Kaito no se hubiera aclarado la garganta para recordarles a ambos su presencia, Rin y Len se habrían quedado así horas.

-A-ah, claro -Len se aclaró la garganta -Rin, él es Kaito, Kaito ella es Rin.

-Mucho gusto, Kaito-san -sonrió ella, provocando que Len fuera atacado por unos pocos celos.

-¡Gusto en conocerte, Rin-chan! -exclamo el- Así que tú eres la chica que lo trae cacheteando las banquetas, eh.

Len se sonrojo y le dio un codazo con toda su fuerza, provocando que el peli-azul se doblara.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? -por suerte para Allen, Rin no entendió a que se refería Kaito con esas palabras.

-Nada, Rin, no es nada ¿verdad, Kaito?

-Pues... ¡agh! N-no, no es... n-nada.

Pasaron las horas hablando de temas diversos y triviales.

-Bueno, yo me vuelvo a casa, me ha encantado conocerte, hermosa Rin-chan -se despidió Kaito, diciendo eso solo por molestar a Len, pues él ya tenía una dueña de su corazón.

-C-claro, ad-adiós, Kaito-san -respondió ella sonrojada.

Len lo miro con celos.

-¿Vienes Len? ¿O te quedas de nuevo?

-Idiota... -murmuro entre dientes.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que me quedo.

-Me sorprendo, está bien, adiós.

-Sí, claro, adiós.

Kaito ya iba a irse pero entonces recordó algo.

-¡Len!

-Creí que ya te ibas... -murmuro el con unos cuantos celos aun a flote.

-¿Qué pasa con Luka?

Len se sorprendió. El también lo había olvidado.

-¡Es verdad! Bueno, ya es algo tarde para salir ¿no crees?

-Ella dijo a la hora que sea.

Rin sintió a los celos invadirla ¿quién era Luka? ¿y porque iba a salir SU Len con ella?

-Vamos, podría sentirse mal... -rogo Kaito.

-¿Mal? -Len lo miro confundido.

-Me refiero a triste.

Len pareció alarmarse ante eso, cosa que aumento los celos de Rin.

-Len -dijo ella tratando de sonar tranquila- ¿Quién es Luka?

Len no noto sus celos para nada, pero Kaito sí.

-Es una gran amiga nuestra -se apresuró a responder Kaito. No quería meter a Len en problemas con Rin, al contrario, él sabía que unos cuantos celos podían alimentar mucho un amor.

-¿U-una amiga? -pregunto ella mirando a Len.

-Sí, así es, Rin-chan...

-Lo siento Kaito, pero dile que no iré.

Rin lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Porque? ¿quieres que ella se sienta triste?

-C-claro que no...

-¿Entonces? Vamos, luego regresas

-Pero...

-¡Vamos! ¡No vas pasarte toda la eternidad allí!

-E-está bien...- murmuro el derrotado- Rin, volveré lo más pronto que pueda ¿está bien?

-C-claro... no tardes...

Kaito puso los ojos en blanco al ver a Len pedirle permiso a una chica que se suponía no era más que su amiga, ¡Uff, qué sería si fuera su esposa!

-Bueno entonces nos vamos -dijo Kyle tomando a Len del brazo y saliendo apresuradamente.

-¡N-no t-tardes...! -exclamo Rin, pero ellos ya no la alcanzaron a oír.

.-.-.-.

-¡Hola, Luka! -exclamo Kaito mirando a Luka, parada en el lugar que habían acordado, se veía hermosa con el cabello rosa recogido en una media coleta, con un mallón negro y un blusón verde aguamarina de manga larga que combinaba con sus ojos azul eléctrico, y claro, su capucha.

-¡Hola, Kyle-kun! -respondió ella acercándose- ¡Hola, Allen!

-Luka, te he dicho que me llames Kaito –sonrió el peli-azul.

-Y yo te he dicho que me llames solo Len.

Luka rio.  
>-¡Saben que no me acostumbro!<p>

Ambos chicos rieron.

-Y bien, ¿a dónde iremos hoy?

-Ah... ¿qué dices de un simple paseo por la ciudad?

Luka asintió.  
>-Buena idea.<p>

Caminaron mucho rato, Luka y Kaito charlaban animadamente, pero Len solo contaba el tiempo para volver con Rin.

-Oye, zombie, presta un poco de atención o te estamparas con algo -la voz de Kaito lo volvió a la realidad.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro, lo siento.

Luka lo miro extrañada ¿porque Len iba tan distraído? Un solo culpable llego a su mente: la chica, _**esa**_ de la que él se había enamorado, _**esa**_ por la que él quería regresar, _**esa**_ que estaba viva, _**esa**_ con la que él pasaba todo el tiempo, _**esa**_ a la que él amaba, _**esa**_... esa… que no era ella.

-¡Por dios, Len, deja a _esa_ chica en paz un segundo! -el grito exasperado de Kaito la saco de sus pensamientos.

-No me pidas cosas imposibles... -murmuro Len.

Kaito suspiro con resignación.

-Nee, Luka ¿qué piensas del amor? -pregunto sin más el peli-azul.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Ahh, pues creo que... no sé... -medio respondió totalmente nerviosa- pienso que el amor es... bueno, yo creía que el amor no existe.

-¿Creías? ¿Y qué crees ahora?

-Creo que el amor es... como un par de tijeras -termino pensando que no existía objeto que definiera mejor su pensar sobre el amor.

-¿Qué? ¿Un par de tijeras? -esta vez fue Allen quien pregunto.

-Sí, porque para que las tijeras hagan bien su trabajo y funcionen bien, las dos hojas deben estar bien unidas, ser compatibles, literalmente hechas la una para la otra, igual que una pareja, y si unas tijeras no son tratadas, es decir, ser afiladas, pulidas, cuidadas, entonces con el tiempo dejaran de funcionar bien. Aparte, las tijeras son algo muy útil y necesario, ayudan en muchas cosas, pero si no eres cuidadoso, también te pueden lastimar, igual que el amor. Además, imagínenlo así, una tijera abierta y tres personas: dos enamoradas y otra que está enamorada de una de las otras dos pero mal correspondida; y en ambas asas de la tijera están las dos personas enamoradas, cada una en un asa, y la persona enamorada y mal correspondida esta en medio de la hojas abiertas, entonces, cuando las dos personas enamoradas se acerquen para estar juntas ¿que pasara con la otra persona? ¡La destruirán! -concluyo con fiereza, sin darse cuenta de que ya mantenía un puño sobre su pecho, estrujando un rosado mechón de su cabello.

-V-vaya... -dijo Kaito mientras él y Len la miraban perplejos y hasta cierto punto asustados, e incluso con pena, pues ella había hablado de manera tan personal...  
>Después de tantas salidas y de convivir juntos, Kaito ya sospechaba de los sentimientos de Luka por Allen, y con eso solo pudo ver lo mucho que ella sufría con la actitud de Allen, luego hablaría con él para que no se comportara así, con cualquier excusa, claro, tampoco quería exponer a Luka.<p>

Len, por su lado, se preguntaba a quien amaría Luka que la hacía sufrir tanto, odiando al tipo por adelantado, indignado ante la idea de que alguien hiciera sufrir tanto a una chica tan hermosa y simpática como lo era Luka, sin siquiera imaginarse que ese era el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ah, maldición!- Rin aventó contra la pared un vaso haciéndolo añicos.

-Ri-ri-i-i-in-sa-sa-ma-ma –dijo una sirvienta, Kasane Teto, tartamudeando con temor, pues la actitud de Rin le recordaba a la de Gackupo- ¿se en-encuentra b-b-bien?

A diferencia de Gackupo, Rin si sabía que su ira no era excusa para maltratar a nadie.

-No -contesto con sinceridad tirándose en un sillón con la cabeza a punto de estallar y conteniendo las lágrimas. Sabía que su actitud era de lo más infantil, sabía que Len no era más que su amigo, sabía que él podía amar a alguien más, además ella estaba viva y él estaba muerto, ¿Qué esperanza tenía? Y esa chica, Lukia o como se llame, estaba muerta, igual que él, era obvio quién tenía mayor posibilidad con él, además después de lo que le había dicho aquella noche, cuando el solo quería ayudarla, no podía esperar mucho, recordó ese día en el hospital, lo recordó a él llorando, llorando por _ella_, sintió el corazón hacerse añicos al pensar en que él la quería… pero no de la misma manera que ella, ella lo amaba, con toda su alma, con todo su corazón, deseaba ser suya y que él fuera de ella, pero eso nunca sucedería, y ella debía aceptarlo y resignarse, si no quería seguir sufriendo, pero no podía hacerlo.

-Rin-sama –dijo Teto llamando su atención- sabe que yo la apreció mucho, puede contarme lo que sea, y si puedo, la ayudaré, así que…

-Muchas gracias, Kasane-san, lo lamento si te asuste, es que… –bajo la mirada procurando que su cabello cubriera sus ojos, pero irremediablemente comenzó a llorar, y Teto lo noto perfectamente

-¡Rin-sama! –gritó corriendo hacia ella, olvidando por completo las formalidades con su ama y abrazándola.

Rin correspondió el abrazo, dejando fluir su llanto con toda la intensidad que había estado conteniendo.

-¿Qué le sucede, señorita? ¿Porque esta así? – pregunto Teto con suavidad mientras acariciaba la rubia cabellera de Rin. Teto sabia de sobra las penurias que había pasado la chica y trataba de adivinar cuál de todas era la que ahora la hacía volver a sufrir.

-Nunca… yo… -hablo Rin entre sollozos- él… no… -Al escuchar la palabra "él", Teto creyó que ella hablaba de Gackupo, pero las siguientes palabras de Rin le aclararon sus pensamientos- él nunca… va a… amarme… como… ¡yo a él!

Así que estaba enamorada… vaya… Teto resintió eso un poco, pero no importaba, Teto sabía que el suyo era un amor imposible, no le importaba lo que dijera la sociedad, pero ella sabía que su ama nunca la correspondería, aun así, le dolió saber aquello.

-¿Está usted… -tragó saliva- _enamorada_? –pronunció con dificultad la palabra.

-Sí… -dijo Rin en voz muy baja- Teto, amo a alguien a quien nuca podré tener… lo amo con toda mi alma…

-¿Y él no la ama? –pregunto aquello pese ser una obviedad, se preguntó quién sería el malnacido que se atrevía a hacer sufrir a su encantadora señora, a ella, a una chica tan bonita, tan tierna, tan dulce, tan talentosa, y que aparte ya tenía suficientes penurias que pasar en su vida diaria, como para agregarle otra.

-¡No! –sollozo Rin

-¿Él ama a alguien más?

-No me lo ha dicho, pero eso no importa, porque ella puede estar con él, ella puede tocarlo, abrazarlo, tomar su mano, besarlo, y yo… yo… yo… ¡YO JÁMAS PODRE ESTAR CON ÉL! –dicho esto ella se redoblo la intensidad de su llanto.

Teto no sabía que decir para consolarla, así que solo la abrazó, respirando el aroma enloquecedor de su cabello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Gracias por habernos invitado, querida Luka, la hemos pasado bastante bien –se despidió Allen de Luka haciendo gala de sus modales imperiales con sus palabras y besando la mano de Luka al despedirse de ella en la entrada al Templo Megurine. Actuaba así para compensarla por su indiferencia durante el paseo, pues Kaito ya había hablado con él.

-N-no ha-hay de qué, Al-Allen –tartamudeo Luka sonrojada.

-Sí, Luka, muchas gracias, a la próxima nosotros te avisamos, para que no digas que siempre tú nos tienes que decir – dijo Kaito despidiéndose con la mano.

Luka rió.

-Claro, adiós Kaito, adiós Len.

Kaito y Len se miraron.

-¡Lo logramos! –exclamo Kaito chocando las manos con Len.

-¿Eh? –Luka los miro confundida.

-Por fin dejaste de llamarnos por nuestros nombres completos -explico Len.

Luka los miró sorprendida.

-Va-vaya, no me di cuenta.

Kaito y Len sonrieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rin estaba en el salón de música de su casa, aprovechando que su padrastro se encontraba en un viaje de negocios durante una semana, cantando a todo pulmón una canción, de la cual cada verso, igual que la melodía, salía espontáneamente, mientras ella arrancaba notas dramáticas y furiosas del piano frente a ella y, más que cantar, gritaba para desahogar su dolor.

_**[NOTA IMPORTANTE**__: No escribí mal la letra de la canción, solo junte los versos que canta Rin y que se adecuaban a la situación de ella en el fic y no sé si la música de la canción es con piano, pero se supones que aquí es solo algo espontáneo que no lleva ni rima ni ritmo ni coherencia, se los aviso eso antes de que me cuelguen xD y si la quieren ver completa se llama __**Corrupted Flower]**_

_**Cayendo como una lagrima,**_

_**Es así como una flor me ha intoxicado**_

_**Mi amor floreció fuera de temporada,**_

_**En el momento en que nuestros ojos **_

_**Se encontraron, caí enamorada**_

_**Y Arranque la corrompida flor**_

_**Cayendo como una lagrima, **_

_**Es así como mi amor floreció **_

_**Fuera de temporada**_

_**Si mi anhelo por ti es pecado**_

_**Y tu querer por mí es falso**_

_**Entonces no necesito mi corazón**_

_**Cayendo como una lagrima, **_

_**Es así como la flor me ha intoxicado,**_

_**Mi amor floreció fuera de temporada**_

_**A pesar de mi amor, **_

_**Todo lo que hice fue sonreírte**_

_**Yo no podía decirte…**_

_**Mis verdaderos sentimientos…**_

_**Cayendo como una lagrima, **_

_**Es así como la flor me ha intoxicado,**_

_**Este amor prohibido, este deseo si esperanza**_

_**¡Enterré mis verdaderos sentimientos!**_

Rin termino la canción con un grito desgarrador lleno de ira y de dolor, de furia y de impotencia, un fuerte dolor oprimía su pecho, sentía tanto, tanto dolor, creía que su corazón iba a estallar, sus ojos se ahogaban en lágrimas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso solo no estoy hecha para ser feliz o qué? Len… ¿Por qué? -sollozó- Incluso en este momento no puedo arrepentirme de haberte conocido…

Sus lágrimas y su dolor no le permitieron percatarse de que cierto peliazul la observaba atónito desde atrás del salón.

**N/A:**

_**IMPORTANTE: la próxima actualización será el Viernes 2 de Enero, ya saben que yo actualizo los viernes, pero hoy hice una excepción porque es Navidad, ¡Felices Fiestas! No olviden festejar el cumpleaños número 7 de Rin y Len (27 de Diciembre).**_

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Felices fiestas! Tenía pensado hacer algo relacionado con Navidad para estas fechas pero pues una, la línea de la historia no lo permitía y segunda, pues la verdad yo no me siento como en navidad por todo este rollo de mi familia y pues ahorita estoy aquí con la familia de mi papá, la verdad no es lo mismo, yo pues bueno no quiero deprimirlos con mis cosas así que ¿QUÉ TAL MI CAPI? PARA LOS DISTRAIDOS IMPORTANTE: la canción que canta Rin es Corrupted Flower, es una canción hermosa, se las recomiendo mucho de verdad, pero lo que le puse a Rin son solo fragmentos de las partes que canta ella en la canción y que se adecuaba a la situación que puse en el fic ¿ok? Normalmente no me gusta poner notas a media historia pero ya sé que hay mucho que no leen las notas finales y no los culpo, digo si se supone que vas a leer un fanfic que tienes que ver lo que dice el autor pero bueno ya que. Jajajajaja saben? A mí no me gusta escribir yuri ni shoujo ai pero no sé, salió espontaneo lo de Teto enamorada de Rin, es que en la mayoría de los fics rin y Teto son rivales o Teto odia a Rin, incluso hay ungrupo de Facebook que se llama "Teto vs Rin", así que pensé "¿porque no que Teto se enamore de Rin?" y así salió. Waaaaa morí con lo de Luka y el amor y las tijeras la verdad es que yo también pienso eso del amor así que para que me entiendan ¡YO SOY EL GRINCH DEL AMOR! ¡ODIO EL AMOR! Yo creo que no hay mayor horror que el amor es que es tan triste, no me malentiendan no le temo a ser lastimada ni humillada porque sé que merezco todo lo que pueda pasarme después de todo lo que he hecho, pero a lo que sí le temo es a lastimar, un simple movimiento en falso y terminas lastimando a alguien que aprecias y luego la culpa te persigue por el resto de tu vida… sé que a ustedes no les interesan mis cosas pero necesitaba decirlo, bueno adiós y gracias por leer mi fic y por sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir con el fic así que mi más sincero agradecimiento para ustedes y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y como regalo de navidad para mis queridas Synchronicity Girl y ShineBK que ha estado conmigo desde el inicio del fic, le regalare un capi, solo díganme por inbox o por reviews que quieren ver el próximo capi o en la historia en general, o sea, cosas como situaciones de celos o lemmon (ok no xD) o que algo pase o no se ustedes díganme y yo lo incluyo, solo si eso afectará el curso de la historia entonces les diría que no, pero es poco probable.**

**No olviden dejar reviews porque si no lo hacen estan condenando a Len a una cita con Miku ¡Y en Navidad! Así que nop nop nop, no pueden hacerle eso a Rin y Len, y digo a Rin también porque que será de una Navidad si Len para Rin y viceversa (o sea al revés) no hagan eso no sean malos por favor.**

**RESPONDER REVIEWS:**

**Synchronicity Girl:**** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi de verdad y yo también mori con lo de los te amo camuflajeados jajajajajaja**

**ShineBK:**** Ooooooooooookeeeeeeeey tú review medejo así como de "Oh, por dios, soy una desalmada" tienes razón fue algo horrible horrible horrible peeeeeeeeeeeero resulta que asi son las cosas y lo subido subido esta asi que no te preocupes le tengo preparado un destino fatal a l hijo de bitch muajajajajajaajajjajaja pero no te voy a spoilear jajajajaja**

**SofiAlexandra15:**** ¿Mucha oscuridad? jajajajajaja ¡Y lo que te falta! Ok no, jajajajaja ya no habrá tanta oscuridad de hecho se acerca una lucesota pero no te voy a spoilear jajajajaja**

**Bueno byebye.**


	13. Puede Ser

Capítulo 13 Puede Ser

Allen volvió a casa de Rin algo preocupado, ya era algo tarde, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, más bien lo que lo intranquilizaba eran los perturbadores recuerdos de la última vez que la había dejado sola para luego volver tarde a su casa. Se alivió al verla a ella tranquilamente sentada frente a su tocador.

-Hola, Rin -saludo el, conmovido por la ternura de su aspecto.

Rin lo miro a través del espejo y tuvo una serie de reacciones extrañas: primero lo miro con ojos muy abiertos, como cuando se conocieron, luego entrecerró los ojos, como si lo quisiera matar con sus propias manos (suponiendo que él no estuviera muerto ya) y por último se paró con brusquedad y empezó a lanzarle peluches, almohadas y cojines.  
>Por acto reflejo, Len esquivo las cosas que le caían encima, pese a saber que lo atravesarían<p>

-¡¿Pero qué...?! -exclamo Len esquivando una almohada.

-¡Idiota! -grito Rin con los ojos cerrados, como una niña pequeña haciendo una rabieta.

-¿E-eh? -dijo Len sin entender.

-¡Te dije que no tardaras! -grito parando los peluches y mirando al suelo.

Len la miro estupefacto, para luego sonreír.

-Pero ya estoy aquí.

Rin se dejó caer en la silla del tocador.

-Pero tardaste -replico ella cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado para no ver su sonrisa y dejarse convencer.

-Lo siento -dijo parándose detrás de ella y sonriendo con dulzura. -¿Me perdonas? -añadió poniendo su rostro a la altura del de ella al ver que no reaccionaba.

-No... -respondió Rin en actitud infantil y tratando de no ver su sonrisa en el espejo.

-¿Por favor? ¿Sí? Anda... -rogo Len aun sonriendo.

-No...

-¿Y si lo pido de rodillas?

Rin puso los ojos en blanco, pero al hacerlo vio la sonrisa de el en el espejo.

-E-entonces lo p-pensare -replico tratando de ignorar la sonrisa.

Len se arrodillo como todo un príncipe y volvió a rogar.

-¿Me perdonas, Rin? Prometo no volver a tardar -rogo con ternura.

Rin, aunque lo intento, no pudo seguirse resistiéndose a su ruego.

-Esta b-bien -resoplo- tú ganas, te perdono...

Él le dedico una dulce sonrisa que la hizo derretir, ella recordó lo que había pensado durante su ausencia: a pesar del dolor desgarrador, no se arrepentía, él era su mundo; su vida, su corazón, todo era de él, aunque él no lo supiera, porque en verdad no lo sabía, no sabía que una sonrisa suya era suficiente para hacerla feliz, no sabía que, en aquella fatídica noche, pese a haber sido violada, su sola presencia había sido suficiente para tranquilizarla y salvarla del trauma, no sabía que él era su caballero, no sabía que el había llegado salvarla de su vida, no sabía que él era lo que la mantenía cuerda entre la locura, no sabía que él era la luz que la iluminaba en la oscuridad, no sabía que él era lo que hacía latir su corazón, no sabía que él, irónicamente, se había vuelto para ella una razón tanto para vivir como para morir. Irónicamente, un chico muerto era su razón de vivir.  
>Pero ella tampoco sabía. No sabía que ella era para Len todo el universo, no sabía que él daría todo por poder tocar uno solo de sus rubios cabellos, no sabía que por ella el iría encantado al Infierno, no sabía que era la única que había logrado llegar a su corazón, no sabía que él estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, no sabía que Kaito y Luka casi no lograban detenerlo en su primer intento de ir a vender su alma a un demonio a cambio de volver a la vida solo para estar con ella, Rin no sabía nada de eso, ni siquiera se lo imaginaba. Ninguno de los dos sabía nada, ninguno podía imaginarlo.<p>

-E-entonces... ¿qué hicieron?

-Pues nada interesante, solo un paseo y ya.

"Si, seguro" pensó Rin con sarcasmo.

-Nee, Rin...

-¿Que sucede?

-¿Alguna vez tu...?

-¿Qué?

Len trago saliva.  
>-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?<p>

La pregunta tomo a Rin por sorpresa, ¿porque Len le preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso querría pedirle algún consejo o algo así? ¡Porque entonces eso significaría que el sí estaba enamorado! Eso la aterro.

-Pues, a decir verdad, no -Len sintió que se liberaba de una gran tonelada de preocupación. Rin mintió porque si decía que sí, él podría preguntar de quien y no podría mentirle con eso.

-¿Y tú? -pregunto con temor.

-Yo si -a él no le gustaba mentir, mucho menos a ella así que le hablo con la verdad, pero causando sin quererlo y sin darse cuenta que el corazón de Rin se rompiera y casi se parara.  
>Rin se dio bruscamente la vuelta para que el no viera su cara pálida y sus ojos rojos.<p>

-Amo a alguien con quien no puedo estar -continuo el sin notar la actitud de ella.

-Va-vaya y-y ella no te... ¿co-corresponde?

-No lo sé... pero da igual, no puedo estar con ella...

Rin reparo en que esas palabras eran casi idénticas a las que le había dicho ella a Michaella.

-¿Po-porque no puedes estar con ella?

-Porque ella está viva y yo estoy muerto.

Rin sí que no esperaba eso, ella esperaba que el estuviera enamorado de la tal Luka, pero al parecer no era así.

-Va-vaya, supongo que solo puedes esperar ¿ci-cierto?

Len asintió con tristeza. A su parecer, Rin no daba indicios de corresponderlo.

-Seria genial si alguien pudiera revivir ¿no crees?

Len se tensó. Se preguntó si debería decirle a ella acerca de lo de volver a la vida, no quería mentirle, pero no se lo estaba preguntando explícitamente así que técnicamente no estaría mintiéndole y...

-¿Crees que haya alguna forma de regresar? -rayos, ahora sí que se lo había preguntado explícitamente, vaya, bueno, ya que.

-Si la hay -dijo el finalmente.

-¡¿QUE?! -Rin lo miro estupefacta ¿cómo es que no le había dicho algo como eso?

-Pero es algo muy complicado...

-¡¿Cómo es?!

Len dudo, no sabía si decirle o no.

-Por favor, dime... -rogo ella esas palabras fueron suficiente para que el dejara toda duba y le dijera todo.

Len tomo aire.  
>-Bueno, solo una persona puede hacer el trato para revivirte...<p>

-¿Quién?

-Bueno, ella es algo así como una... sacerdotisa o algo así.

-¿Ella?

-Es Luka, la chica con la que salimos Kaito y yo.

-Va-vaya...Esto... ¿y cómo lo hace?

-Pues ella dice que lo indispensable es... -trago saliva.

-¿Qué?

-El... amor.

-¿Amor?

-Sí, se supone que una persona que pueda verte y te amé con toda su alma debe hacer una incisión en su mano izquierda y salir voluntariamente de su cuerpo, entonces el muerto debe llevar al alma viva ante Luka y ella hace el trato.

Rin no respondió, algo pasaba por su mente.

-Es curioso ¿sabes?-dijo Len- yo nunca tuve aprecio por mi vida, no tenía una razón de vivir, y ahora que estoy muerto consigo una, vaya -rio con amargura.

-Va-vaya -respondió Rin apenas escuchándolo.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

-Oye, Rin…

-¿Qué?

-Mañana es Navidad ¿cierto?

Rin se sorprendió e hizo un rápido recuento de los días, a la vez que reparó en la decoración de su casa. Vaya, mejor un chico muerto sabía la fecha que ella, pff.

-Sí, así es, vaya, no lo recordaba.

-Vaya… ¿y no vas a…?

-¿Celebrar? -Len asintió- No, mi padre no está, así que no –así como él no quería que ella supiera que él era un príncipe, ella no quería que él supiera acerca de sus problemas con Gackupo, para no preocuparlo.

-Vaya… ¿ya casi ha pasado un año cierto?

-¿Un año?

-Desde que nos conocimos…

Rin sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar, así que se volteó para que él no la viera.

-¿Rin?

-Sí, así es, Len, casi un año…

Len sonrió. Se paró.

-Rin, debo irme, volveré mañana.

-C-claro.

Len había prometido a Kaito y Luka pasar la Navidad con ellos, sin pensar en que en verdad le pesaba dejar a Rin ese día.

**N/A:**

**Ya sé, ya sé, no necesito que NADIE me lo recuerde, peeeeeeeeeeeeeero **_**A PARTIR DE HOY LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SON ASÍ: **_**la fecha máxima para actualizar es el sábado pero si tengo antes el capi lo subo antes ¿ok?.**

**¿Como están todos? Yo pz aquí sobreviviendo ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DE LOS GEMELOS! Bueno no tengo animo de hablar, asi que responder reviews y me voy:**

**Synchronicity Girl: jajajaja no había notado lo del triangulo friendzonioso y tu eres como yo con todo el cuento del amor eso es también lo que yo pienso jajajajajajaja**

**ShineBK: jajaja si lo de las tijeras tambien me gusto y Feliz Navidad a ti también jejeje**


	14. Mi Regalo de Navidad

**Capítulo 14 Mi Regalo de Navidad**

-¡Allen! ¡Feliz Navidad! -exclamo Luka abalanzándose sobre Len y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-¡Whoa! -exclamo el tambaleándose y teniendo prácticamente que cargar a Luka rodeando su cintura con las manos.

Luka dejo fluir su cantarina risa.

-Lo siento, Len -dijo ella aun sin soltarlo.

-No importa -sonrió el- y Feliz Navidad a ti también. Ah, oye... esto... ¿podrías...?

-¿Qué?

-¿Podrías... soltarme?

Luka se sonrojo hasta las orejas.  
>-¡Ah-ah, claro! l-lo si-siento...<p>

-Hola, Luka, feliz navidad.

-Hola, Kaito, Feliz Navidad.

Kaito arqueo una ceja, divertido ante la efusividad de Luka con Len y su sequedad con él.

-¿Cómo pasaremos la navidad? -pregunto Len ajeno a todo.

Luka tomo la palabra.  
>-Pues yo quería que la pasáramos en la Dimensión de los Vivos porque... ¿Ah? ¿Dije algo malo?<p>

Tanto Len como Kaito se habían parado en seco al escuchar eso.

-¿En la...? -empezó Kyle.

-¿...Dimensión de...? -siguió Len.

-¿...los Vivos?

-Bueno, yo decía, es que es ahí donde adornan, pero bueno, no sé si quieran...

-C-claro, así está bien...

-Sssiii, va-vamos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Señorita? -Teto toco la puerta algo insegura. Rin había dado la orden de no ser molestada, pero la cena estaba hecha y no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Teto-chan? -se sorprendió Haku al pasar con una tina de ropa limpia- ¿Qué haces allí? Rin-sama dijo que no debíamos molestarla...

-Lo sé, pero ya terminamos la cena y...

-No la sirvan, esperen hasta que ella baje, lo mismo si no baja.

Teto acato la orden y bajo preguntándose que estaría haciendo su señora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vaya... no recordaba como adornaban la ciudad -dijo Luka mirando las luces sorprendida.

-Ni yo... -dijo Kaito.

Len solo se preguntaba como la estaría pasando Rin.

-¡No puede ser! -grito Kaito sobresaltando a Luka y Len.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Luka.

-N-no, solo... yo... sigan ustedes, los alcanzo en casa...

Ambos lo miraron correr aparentemente sin rumbo, ninguno de los dos se percató del susurro de cierta hermosa castaña que miraba boquiabierta:

-Kyle...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

-Si hago esto... yo... -Rin no estaba indecisa acerca de su elección, pero no por ella, sino por él- Ni siquiera le pregunte si era lo que quería... -se interrumpió y negó bruscamente con la cabeza- No, debo hacerlo _ya_, antes de que el sentido común vuelva y me arrepienta...

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bueno, supongo que esto es todo, vaya, sin Kaito es aburrido...

-Sí, es verdad, me pregunto qué le habrá sucedido...

-También yo, le preguntare cuando vuelva a casa.

Luka y Len se encontraban en el Templo Megurine despidiéndose. Habían intentado seguir pero lo silencios incomodos eran demasiado frecuentes, por lo que decidieron volver.

-Bueno, me voy, feliz navidad, Luka.

-Feliz navidad, Len -respondió Luka abrazándolo suavemente- y, a propósito, ¿haremos algo en tu cumpleaños?

-¡Mi cumpleaños! Lo había olvido por completo...

Luka rio.  
>-No importa, ya veremos que hacemos.<p>

-Claro, gracias, Luka -y con un último abrazo se despidieron, sin siquiera imaginar en qué circunstancias se volverían a ver.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras caminaba a casa Len pensaba en Rin y en Rilliane, sabía que tenía una decisión pendiente, tenía una elección que hacer: Rin o Rilliane, tenía que elegir una, lo sabía, no podían ser ambas, ya había pasado un año en blanco y sabía que debía elegir si pasar el tiempo con Rin o buscar a Rilliane, y no sabía qué hacer, debía buscar a Rilliane pero la sola idea de separarse de Rin lo aterrorizaba, además de que no tenía idea de cómo encontrar a Rilliane, quizás solo perdería el tiempo -tiempo que podría pasar con Rin-, aparte aunque la encontrara, ¿qué haría? ¿esperaría a que ella muriera para luego ir con sus padres? Porque claro que deseaba ver a su familia, pero Luka había dicho que una vez que subías no podías volver y él no quería alejarse de Rin, y resulta que todo partía de aquello, no podría buscar a Rilliane sin alejarse de Rin. Suspiro, bien, entonces, al parecer, esa era la situación: estaba eligiendo a Rin. Se sintió terrible al pensar en que dirían sus padres, estaba eligiendo estar con otra chica, en vez de buscar a su hermana. Se disculpó mentalmente con toda su familia.  
>Ya en su habitación, se preguntó porque no se habría enamorado de Luka, ¿porque? Si Luka era tan hermosa, tan amable, tan dulce... pero no, su masoquista corazón se había enamorado de Rin y solo de Rin, no había espacio para nadie más.<p>

-Rin... ¿porque me enamore de ti? ¿por qué? -dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama- Rin, te amo...

·

.  
>Len despertó muy temprano, bajo las escaleras de la casa desierta, vaya, Kaito aún no regresaba.<p>

-Ja, quien es el que no llega ahora -rio.

Salió de su casa hacia el Corredor de las Dimensiones, una vez allí, iba a dirigirse hacia la puerta de siempre, pero al pasar por la puerta que había utilizado la primera vez -esa algo gastada que conducía a su antigua casa- sintió curiosidad y decidió entrar por allí.  
>No le sorprendió en absoluto que todo siguiera IGUAL, vaya, un año y aun no descubrían que estaba muerto. Resoplo antes de salir hacia la casa de Rin, no le preocupo que fuera temprano, pues ella a esas horas ya estaba levantada.<p>

Al entrar al cuarto de Rin se extrañó al verla aun sobre la cama.

-¿Ah? ¿Sigue dormida? -dijo.

-Hola, Len, feliz navidad -Allen se helo por completo al escuchar a esa voz hablarle desde atrás de la habitación. "Por dios..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaito caminaba hacia su casa con la vista en el suelo y perdido en sus pensamientos. Por dios, _la_ _había_ _visto_, después de tanto tiempo, no podía creer que la hubiera _visto_, no podía creerlo, no había sido un sueño, de verdad había sido ella...

-Mei-chan -murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rin miraba a Len con ansiedad, no podía descifrar su expresión, parecía aterrado, ¿sería que no le agradaba? Oh, rayos, sabía que era una mala idea, demonios...

-Ri-Rin -balbuceo el atrayendo su atención- ¿Q-que... hiciste?

Len pasaba la vista de la Rin que tenía enfrente al cuerpo inerte sobre la cama.

-Yo... -tomo aire- quería regalarte algo por navidad, pero no sabía que _podía_ regalarte, y antier tú mismo me lo dijiste.

-¿Y-yo? -Len hizo memoria tratando de ubicar el momento.

-Sí, tu dijiste que... -trago saliva- amabas a una chica viva así que pensé que no habría mejor regalo para ti que devolverte a la vida, así tu podrás estar con ella... -trataba de que el dolor no se infundiera en sus palabras.

Len sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a desbordar por sus ojos y no intento pararlas; volvió la vista hacia el cuerpo de Rin y vio la incisión en su mano izquierda, para luego mirarla a ella, mantenía la vista fija en el suelo y mordía su labio inferior con ansiedad, Len sabía que debía darle una respuesta afirmativa para acabar con su ansiedad, pero seguía casi en shock. Entonces en verdad iba a hacerlo, todo eso, ella lo hacía por él, para que el pudiera estar con "_esa_ chica", ah, si tan solo supiera que "_esa_ chica" era _ella_.  
>Suavemente, Len se acercó a ella.<p>

-Rin, gracias -dijo con la voz plasmada de sentimiento- pero, ¿estas segura de esto?

-Estoy totalmente segura -respondió ella.

Rin no sabía de qué iba el trato, no tenía idea de si debía entregar su propia vida a cambio de la de Len, pero no le importaba, ella amaba a Len de una manera imposible de pintar con palabras, pero él amaba a alguien más y eso le causaba un dolor igual de inmenso así que ¿qué mejor remedio que ese trato? Así Len estaría con la chica que amaba y ella moriría y quizás sufriría menos.

Len sonrió entre lágrimas y entonces recordó algo: los abrazos de Luka en esos días. Entonces, si ahora Rin era también un... "_fantasma_", como el, quizás... ¿sería posible?  
>Suave y temblorosamente, acerco su mano lentamente a la de ella...<br>Rin lo miro expectante y sin moverse un solo centímetro...  
>Y entonces...<br>Sintió la mano de Len sobre la suya.

Ambos miraron sus manos entrelazadas con júbilo, ninguno podía creerlo, tanto, tanto tiempo deseando tocar al otro, y al fin, _por_ fin, sus manos estaban juntas...  
>Sin embargo, NO era lo mismo que con un cuerpo físico, no había ese calor derritiente que solía haber ni esa sensación de estar protegidos, no podrían llamarle <em>tacto<em> hasta que fuera con un cuerpo físico.

-Entonces, vamos -dijo él jalándola para llevarla hacia Luka.

Len la llevo al Corredor de las Dimensiones.

-¿Que es este lugar? –pregunto ella y él le explico lo que Kaito a él el día que llego allí.

-Va-vaya…

Len la condujo hacia la puerta que llevaba a "Ese Lugar", pero antes se volvió hacia ella recordando las advertencias de Luka.

-Rin… -dijo tomándola por los hombros.

Rin se asustó un poco al ver su expresión.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella.

-Por nada permitas que nadie más te toque, _nadie _–dijo él con voz grave.

-Cla-claro –respondió un poco confusa.

-Bien –Len abrió la puerta y Rin miro asombrada aquél lugar, nunca lo hubiera imaginado así.

Len la condujo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el Templo Megurine, no quería poner a Rin en peligro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaito estaba mentalmente exhausto, quería distraerse, dar un paseo _solo_ y debía aprovechar ahora que Len no estaba porque así Luka no los invitaría a ningún lado, salió de su casa y justo cuando abrió la puerta vio a Len.

-Vaya, hablando del Rey de Roma… - parecía apresurado y una chica iba con él, al primero creyó que era Luka, pero ella no tenía el pelo corto ni rubio, entonces…

-¡Por Dios! ¡Es Rin! -grito, la chica, Rin, lo vio pero Len no, ambos siguieron su camino, obviamente al Templo Megurine. Kaito sonrió.- Lo lograste, amigo, suerte…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin, Rin y Len estaban ya en el Templo Megurine, una puerta más y estarían frente a Luka.

-Rin –dijo él.

-¿Estas bien? Te vez preocupado…

-Aún puedes arrepentirte, piénsalo bien, no me gustaría que por mí hicieras algo que no quieres…

-Allen –interrumpió ella con voz firme- tú no me estas obligando a nada, yo quiero hacer esto por ti, desde que te conocí he sido más feliz de lo que nunca imagine que sería, y quiero devolverte el favor, sé que _así_ tú no podrás estar con ella, con la persona que amas, así que si de algún modo puedo ayudarte con eso, quiero hacerlo –Rin, como siempre, hablo tratando de apartar de su voz cualquier tono romántico, aunque aun así sus sentimientos resultarían obvios para cualquiera… cualquiera menos Len.

Len la miro por un largo instante, seguía llorando, podía sentir sus mejillas empapadas, Rin, en verdad parecía un ángel.

-Gracias, Rin, de verdad no sé qué más podría decirte… -Observo con atención su expresión firme y segura, vaya, Rin casi nunca ponía ese tipo de expresiones, sin embargo a él se le hacía tremendamente conocida, como si la hubiese visto antes… Una fugaz imagen pasó por su mente, tan rápida como una navaja: Rin, con un hermoso vestido amarillo y una expresión sádica en el rostro, y él mismo, con un elegante traje amarillo y guantes negros, ofreciendo a Rin una bandeja plateada con un brioche de naranja y té en ella. Parpadeo rápidamente y expulso esa imagen de su cerebro, "Vaya, creo que me estoy volviendo loco" pensó.

Rin le sonrió con dulzura.

-Bueno, será mejor que entre yo primero, espérame aquí, por favor.

Len entro con paso seguro hacia Luka, quien se encontraba sentada con aparente soberbia e indiferencia, pero quien la conocía bien podía notar que estaba terriblemente aburrida. Su mirada se ilumino a ver a Allen.

-¡Len! -exclamó con alegría- No esperaba verte aquí…

-Hola, Luka, yo tampoco creí que vendría aquí hoy

Eso desconcertó a Luka. Entonces no venía precisamente a verla.

-¿Ah? ¿Y entonces porque estás aquí?

Len alzo la cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te pregunte… acerca de… _regresar_?

Luka lo miro pasmada… de por sí la presencia de Len siempre había sido fuerte, pero en ese momento era el doble de fuerte de lo normal, ahora tenía explicación, había otra persona detrás de la puerta, y no cualquiera, detrás de la puerta estaba _esa_ chica, la que le había robado el corazón de Allen, pero ¡vaya!, esa chica tenía una presencia idéntica a la de Allen.

-E-entonces… lo conseguiste… -murmuro Luka conteniendo las lágrimas.

Len asintió.

-Bu-bueno y ¿qué esperas? Hazla pasar… -no podía evitar tartamudear, estaba a punto de perder al chico que amaba… quizás para siempre… bueno, de cualquier forma ella ya había comprobado de la manera más horrible que el amor no era para ella, pero aun así, eso no aminoraba su dolor, en cambio, saber que él así sería feliz sí lo hacía, pero solo un poco…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rin esperaba ansiosa hasta que lo vio a él aparecer por la puerta.

-Rin, ven –Len tomó su mano y la condujo hacia adentro.

Dentro del majestuoso lugar, Rin vio a una mujer joven muy hermosa, de cabellos rosados y ojos azules.

Rin y Luka se miraron sorprendidas, a ambas se les hacía conocido el rostro de la otra, pero no lograban ubicarlo así que lo dejaron pasar sin más.

-Así que eres tú ¿cierto? –hablo Luka con amabilidad- La que ha venido hasta aquí por Allen.

Rin asintió con timidez.

Luka evaluó mentalmente a la chica frente a ella: era hermosa, sin duda, no parecía mala, al contrario, era digna de Len. Observo Sus ojos con atención y se concentró en sentir su energía, vaya era realmente idéntica a la de Len… Luka abrió los ojos como platos… wow, era la primera vez que veía algo como eso, ahora lo entendía… ellos dos eran _almas_ _gemelas_, wow, cerró los ojos, concentrándose en las imágenes que aparecían en su mente: primero, una princesa y su sirviente, su _hermano_, luego, la princesa llorando y deseando volver a estar con él en otra vida, luego una princesa de rubios cabellos largos y ondulados atravesando a su hermano con una espada y él abrazándola, después, dos niños rubios arrodillados sollozando frente a una espada clavada en tierra, luego, dos hermanos caza-recompensas: una hechicera de capa blanca y un cetro azul junto a un guerrero de traje café y una espada, después, dos chicos (hermanos) peleando, una asesina sin el ojo izquierdo y un oficial nazi sin el ojo derecho, luego, una bailarina y un oficial enamorados, después, una chica de la alta sociedad japonesa posterior a la Segunda Guerra Mundial y un violinista enamorados y muchas más imágenes, todas eran de vidas pasadas de ese par de almas gemelas frente a ella, a veces, reencarnados como hermanos otras como pareja, algunas como amigos, y en la mayoría como pareja incestuosa, pero siempre juntos, Luka sonrió, y pensar que toda esa línea de reencarnación se había originado de un deseo en una botella* **[leer notas finales]**.

-¿Luka? ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Len notando su mirada perdida y su silencio.

-No, nada… -respondió Luka volviendo a la realidad, bueno, así era más fácil resignarse: ahora tenía claro que nada de lo que hiciera podría separar a Allen y a Rin- Bueno, antes de iniciar esto debo advertirlos a ambos: este trato no es ninguna ayuda divina -aclaró- este trato es posible gracias al amor que tú -señalo a Rin- sientes por él –ambos chicos se ruborizaron, Len ni siquiera había pensado en eso cuando vio lo que ella había hecho, sin embargo, seguía sin creer que ella lo amara románticamente- y eso es bueno, -continuo Luka- sin embargo, es un trato que viola las leyes de la naturaleza, las leyes de la vida, por lo que debe ser castigado.

Rin y Len se pusieron tensos al instante, preocupados el uno por el otro.

-Si el trato sigue su curso normal, él castigo es simple, aunque doloroso -ambos se tensaron aún más- pero si se ve alterado, entonces el castigo será mucho peor e ira enfocado a la persona responsable de que la violación a las leyes de la vida haya sido efectuada, es decir, ese castigo sería para ti -miró a Rin.

Rin no se inmuto ante esto, eso no la atemorizaba, estaba dispuesta a todo por Len, sin embargo Len volteo a verla rápidamente con gran preocupación en sus ojos.

-Sabiendo eso -dijo Luka- ¿quieren continuar?

Len seguía mirando a Rin con preocupación, y ella entendió que todo dependía de su decisión.

-Sí -dijo con firmeza.

-Rin… -Len aun la miraba con preocupación.

-Tranquilo, puedo hacerlo, _quiero_ hacerlo -le sonrió ella.

-Bien -dijo Luka- entonces el trato es así: él podrá volver a la vida usando tu energía vital y ya que tú eres la que va a proporcionar dicha energía, en el momento en que tú mueras ambos morirán, y como castigo, aunque su muerte sea de manera natural, ambos sentirán un gran dolor, más terrible del que hayan sentido nunca, será como como si hubieran ingerido el Veneno de Cantarella, pero diez veces más fuerte ***[leer notas finales].** Ese será el castigo si tú mueres primero, como se supone que debe ser, pero si él muere primero, entonces sentirá un dolor igual al que sentiría si tu murieras primero, pero el castigo mayor será para ti, por haberlo devuelto a la vida. Estarás condenada a la vida eterna, nada podrá matarte, ni tu misma ni nadie, estarás condenada a un mundo sin él y no podrás volver a verlo.

Ante eso Rin se puso lívida. Condenada a una existencia sin Allen. Eso sería el peor de los castigos.

-Con eso -volvió a preguntar Luka- ¿estás segura de que quieres continuar?

Rin asintió. Como había dicho, por él, era capaz de todo. Incluso de eso.

-Bien, entonces sellemos el trato -dijo Luka con un nudo en la garganta, unas cuantas palabras más y Allen ya no estaría allí- Tú -mirando a Rin- ¿aceptas compartir con él tu energía vital y tu vida para que él recupere la suya?

-Acepto -respondió Rin con firmeza.

-Y tú -miro a Len- ¿aceptas la vida de ella para recuperar la tuya?

Len miró a Rin.

-Aún puedes arrepentirte -murmuró él mirándola.

Rin sonrió.

-No he llegado hasta aquí para arrepentirme -respondió.

Len sonrió también.

-Acepto -respondió con voz clara y firme.

-Bien, entonces, buena suerte, espero no volver a verlos aquí en un buen tiempo -sonrió Luka aguantando las ganas de llorar- Ahora, vayan a la puerta que conduce a la Dimensión de los Vivos, al atravesar la puerta, ambos despertaran en el lugar donde están sus cuerpos físicos -su mirada se oscureció- y NO se separen en el camino, y ella debe entrar primero.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Len, pues se le hacía extraña la forma tan sombría en que Luka había dicho aquello.

-Porque si tu entras primero, ella se quedara atrapada aquí y tu consumirás los años de vida que ella ha vivido y los que pudo vivir, mientras el cuerpo de ella cae en un estado similar al coma y pierde lentamente su vida, mientras tú la consumes -terminó hablando en voz muy baja, aterrada con los recuerdos que eso le producía.

Len tomo instintivamente la mano de Rin, para asegurarse de no separase de ella en todo el camino.

-Luka -llamo Len

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esto… podría avisarle de esto a Kaito, no pude hablar con él.

Luka asintió.

-Gracias… por todo -sonrió antes de irse.

Rin y Len se fueron hacia la puerta indicada, dejando ese lugar atrás. Y a Luka y su tristeza, también.

-Len… adiós -dijo Luka antes de derramar una lagrima a la que siguieron un millar más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez en el Corredor, antes de abrir la puerta, Len dijo:

-Rin -ella lo miro- espérame hoy, iré al parque que esta frente a tu casa en cuanto pueda.

Ella sonrió y, con lágrimas en los ojos, asintió.

Ambos cruzaron la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Len despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Aggh, maldición, mi cabeza… -dijo dándose la vuelta… para sentir el frío suelo en su espalda. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Ahí estaba, el inconfundible techo de la Mansión Kagamine.

Se sentó y volteo a ver a su alrededor. Estaba allí, tirado bajo las escaleras, tal y como había quedado después de morir, salvo que bajo él ya no había ningún charco de sangre, incluso traía puesta la ropa que había usado el día en que murió.

-No es posible…-murmuro. ¡Estaba vivo! De nuevo, estaba vivo, podría estar con Rin ¡al fin!.

Se levantó. Debía ir a ver a Rin, se lo había prometido, aunque, claro, primero debía cambiarse. Subió a toda velocidad, de paso mirando todo el polverío y las telarañas que había allí, vaya, llamaría a sus antiguo criados y les ofrecería el trabajo de nuevo, estaba seguro de que aceptarían, no creía que nadie les pagara ni los tratara como él, pues, aparte de pagar bien, como la Mansión Kagamine era ENORME, todos podían quedarse allí, y también debía retomar sus negocios, estaba seguro de que Hiyoteru habría hecho bien las cosas, pues era un empleado muy leal y muy astuto, pero por ahora lo prioritario era Rin.

Después de cambiarse, salió a toda prisa de su casa, dejando boquiabiertos a los vecinos y demás personas que lo reconocían y lo veía salir por primera vez en un año entero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rin se encontraba sentada en un columpio del parque balanceándose, iba vestida con una falda verde botella y una camisa blanca de manga larga. Tenía miedo ¿qué tal si todo había sido un sueño?. Suspiró. Cuando abrió los ojos, miro estupefacta hacia el horizonte, donde el sol ya se ocultaba, ahí estaba, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negra y pantalones de mezclilla, con el rubio cabello atado en una pequeña coleta, rodeado de luces anaranjadas y sonriéndole, Allen.

Se paró de columpio mirándolo con los ojos empañados, temiendo que se tratara de una ilusión, mientras el viento ondulaba sus cabellos y su falda.

-Hola, Rin -saludo él con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A.**

**Primero me dare el lujo de dar un spam: lean mi primer fic de Luka! Si quieren, claro, si quieren *esconde tras su espalda un control mental*.**

**Hola queridos míos que tal el capi? Len ya revivió! Ehhh! *dispara una corneta y varias serpentinas* lo siento por Luka, bueno aquí va: **_**El Veneno de Cantarella está hecho con arsénico y tripas de cerdo putrefactas, es una sustancia similar al azúcar que provoca la muerte en 24 horas, causando tormentos atroces e inimaginables**_**. Las supuestas vidas pasadas de Rin y Len son de estas canciones (en ese orden) jajajaja tipo Ichiru no Negai:**

**-La Saga de Mal**

**-La Espada de Drossel**

**-Bokuoku no Nemesis / Nemesis of the Ruined of Kingdom (mi favorita *0*)**

**-Boss Death**

**-Karakuri Burst**

**-Corrupted Flower**

**-Yume Sakura / Dreammy Cherry Blossoms**

**Bueno, **_**ACLARACIONES**_**:**

**-Ya se vio porque Rin y Len se enamoraron a primera vista.**

**-Ya sé que al principio yo dije que Len estuvo muerto dos años pero fue un fallo de cálculos xD asi que no fue ni un año.**

**-A partir de aquí todos van vivitos y coleando ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Aquí estuvieron las primeras insinuaciones KaiMei prometo que habrá mucho más.**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaajajaj a veces Len es tan idiota! Pobre Luka! Bueno bye bye, no olviden que cada vez que se van sin dejar un review están condenado a Len a una cita con Miku y a Rin y a mí a un cáncer de ver a Len con Miku, y si contraigo cáncer y me muero no podré terminar el fic asi que sálvennos a los cuatro: a Len, a Rin, al fic y a mí ¡Onegai! *pone cara de gato con botas*.**

_**RESPONDER**__**REVIEWS**_**:**

_**Synchronicity**__**Girl**_**: Sabes? Yo quería poner a Len como un novato en el amor pero creo que lo puse como un tonto jajajaajjaja las fangirls me van a matar jajajaja y descuida ese momento esta muuuy cerca *w***

_**Dianis Mar**_**: Siempre me alegran tener más lectores así que bienvenida y gracias por salvar a Len de un cita con Miku y a rin y a mí de un cáncer dejando un review.**

_**Kawaii rinny girl**_**: todos odiamos a Gackupo, es un hijo de su… jefa XD y me alegra que al fin te hayas decidido a comentar e igual gracias por salvar a Len de una cita con Miku y a Rin y a mí de un cáncer.**

_**ShineBK**_**: extrañe tus reviews! );**

**Bye bye los quiero!**


	15. Regreso

**Capítulo 15 Regreso**

Rin tenía miedo, ¿qué tal si era una ilusión? ¿y si era su mente jugándole una mala pasada? De reojo, vio a una chica frenarse abruptamente mirando directamente hacia Allen, como si nunca hubiera visto nada igual. Muy al contrario de lo que habría sentido en otras circunstancias, eso la alegro. Entonces, no era una ilusión, él estaba realmente allí. Dejo escapar un torrente de lágrimas, cubrió su boca con ambas manos y corrió hacia Allen...

El abrió los brazos para recibirla...

Fue como magia...

Rin se abalanzo en sus brazos y el la recibió cargándola y dando varias vueltas, cada uno impregnándose con el calor del otro... un calor corporal delicioso, real...  
>Len también empezó a llorar, por fin, por fin después de tanto tiempo.<p>

-Rin / Len -dijeron ambos.

Rin hundió la cara en el pecho de Len, empapándolo de lágrimas.

-Rin... -murmuro el- cuanto tiempo, cuanto tiempo he pasado... deseando poder abrazarte...

Ella sonrió entre lágrimas y apretó su abrazo.

-Len... no puedo creerlo... después de... tanto tiempo...

A los ojos de cualquiera, eran una pareja enamorada... a los ojos de cualquiera menos a los propios.

-Pero al fin... al fin estamos juntos... -con esas palabras el corazón de Rin se aceleró ¿juntos? ¿él había dicho "juntos"? ¿ellos dos _juntos_? No, no debía hacerse ilusiones, el había dicho amar a otra persona, una chica viva... un momento... el no había dicho nombres... ¿acaso...? ¿sería posible... que _esa_ _chica_ fuera... _ella_? ¡No! No debía hacerse de falsas esperanzas, y no era algo seguro así que no y no.

Se miraron y sonrieron.

-Ven -dijo Rin tomando su mano y llevándolo hacia su casa.

Agradeció como nunca la ausencia de su padrastro.

-Vaya... -rio Len- cuantas veces he estado aquí y es la primera vez que entro por la puerta.

Rin rio también.

-Me gustaría llevarte también a mi casa, -dejo él ya en la habitación de ella- pero será hasta que la ordene -rió con vergüenza.

-¿Ordenar?

-Después de un año, ya te imaginarás, está hecha un asco.

- ¿Eh? Pero supongo que tu familia la habrá mantenido…

-Mi _familia_… -repitió él con desprecio.

Rin se dio cuenta de que pese a que lo conocía bien, ella no sabía nada de su familia. Len también se percató de eso, así que se dispuso a contarle algunas cosas.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras, acostado sobre la cama, su cabeza descansaba sobre el regazo de Rin y ella acariciaba su cabello rubio.

-Mis padres murieron hace dos años y mi hermana fue asesinada a los dos meses de nacer así que vivo solo.

Rin lo miro largamente sin saber que decir. ¿Qué clase de familia tenía él? ¿Su hermana asesinada cuando era una bebé? Por Dios…

-En todo este tiempo ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que estaba muerto -añadió. Al principio Rin creyó que eso lo entristecía, pero después vio su expresión divertida. Wow, realmente le divertía algo como aquello.

-Supongo que eso vuelve las cosas más fáciles ¿no crees?

Rin lo pensó un momento. Pues sí, si volvía las cosas más fáciles, sorprendentemente más fáciles, así no había que estar dando explicaciones de su regreso.

-Bueno, sí, la verdad sí.

Len sonrió con auténtica felicidad. No podía creerlo aún. Estaba allí, _vivo, _junto a _ella_, se sentía tan bien allí, con ella acariciando su cabeza y sonriéndole tan dulcemente, que todo lo demás le parecía insignificante.

-Nee, Len…

-¿Qué pasa?

-A mí sí me gustaría ver tu casa ¿sabes?

-Prometo llevarte en cuanto este presentable…

-No, digo que me gustaría verla así como esta…

Len abrió los ojos.

-¿Segura? Está llena de polvo y muchas telarañas… -añadió con una sonrisa malévola al recordar su miedo a los arácnidos.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

-Para tu información, ya no me dan miedo las arañas -dijo con orgullo.

Len rió.

-Bueno, vamos a comprobarlo -se levantó y ambos salieron, con Rin tomada del brazo de Len, de la casa de Rin a la Mansión Kagamine.

Len estaba un poco nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella al saber que él era un príncipe, ¿se enojaría? Quién sabe.

Llegaron al lugar donde estaba la casa de Len. Rin observo el lugar con admiración. La casa de veía majestuosa, enorme y hermosa, definitivamente, aunque los jardines estaba marchitos, pero eso solo le daba un aire gótico espectacular.

-Vaya -exclamo con asombro.

-¿Te parece bonita?

-La verdad, sí, mucho.

Len sonrió con vergüenza.

-Eso es porque aún no la vez por dentro.

Rin rió.

Hacia frio, así que iba totalmente pegada a él y Len no paraba de agradecerle al clima.

Ya enfrente de la puerta, Len casi cerro los ojos al abrir. Definitivamente. Un asco total. Había tanto polvo que lo zapatos se les hundían en él y las telaraña eran tantas que parecía como adornado para Halloween, y seguro más de un ratón andaba por allí.

-Wow…

-Te dije que era un asco.

Rin soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno no está muy limpia pero la había imaginado peor.

-Pues tienes una gran imaginación.

Rin volvió a reír. Se soltó del brazo de Allen para ir a ver más de cerca la casa.

-Vaya, seguro que cuando esté limpia se verá genial…

Len asintió.

Mientras Len limpiaba con su mano una gruesa capa de polvo que estaba sobre el piano, Rin observaba los lugares más llenos de polvo, como el buzón, por ejemplo. Al intentar limpiarlo, este volcó las muchas cartas que contenía, siendo su caída silenciada por el polvo del piso. Trato de recogerlas y al hacerlo, vio algo en el destinatario que llamo su atención: "_Lord_ Kagamine", ¿lord? ¿Allen? Se sorprendió mucho, pero no tanto por el descubrimiento en sí, sino más bien al recordar su escaso -por no decir nulo- conocimiento de la vida de Len.

Deposito las cartas en el buzón de nuevo, sin que Allen lo notara. Quería preguntarle de donde venía, que título tenia y, sobretodo, porque no se lo había dicho antes… pero no sabía con qué excusa hacerlo… hasta que lo vio: una foto estilo cuadro de una pareja rubia; abajo se leía "Lord Letzel Kagamine y Lady Drossel D'Austrich" Su parecido con Allen era notorio. Drossel… estaba segura de haber oído antes ese nombre en televisión pero no lo recordaba muy bien.

-¿Ellos son tus padres? -preguntó Rin, provocando que Len se sobresaltará.

Len miró atónito el cuadro, conteniendo el impulso de quitarlo de allí, sobre todo porque ya era algo inútil.

-¿Len?

-Sssííí…

-"Lord Letzel Kagamine y Lady Drossel D'Austrich" -leyó.

Len se sintió como en un callejón sin salida… suspiró, bueno ya que, después de todo tarde o temprano se lo iba a tener que decir.

Rin le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

-Mi padre era el Tercer Conde de Japón y mi madre la Quinta Princesa de Austria -dijo en voz baja, como si esperara que Rin no lo escuchara.

-… -Rin había esperado cualquier título menos ese: tenía delante de ella al Quinto Príncipe de Austria y Tercer Conde de Japón, Lord Allen Kagamine D'Austrich.

Len miró hacia otro lado con vergüenza, Rin lo miro extrañada ¿acaso se avergonzaba de ser un Príncipe? De repente volvieron a su mente todos los reportajes que había visto en televisión hacía dos años acerca de los Quintos Príncipes de Austria y Terceros Condes de Japón, la familia Kagamine D'Austrich, había escuchado algo acerca del asesinato de la princesa Rilliane, había escuchado de las grandes hazañas de "Lord D'Austrich" a través del tiempo… no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo agradable y sencillo chico frente a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? -pregunto con voz tierna y tomando su brazo al ver su actitud avergonzada.

Len volteo rápidamente a verla. Ya no se veía sorprendida, ahora se veía algo confundida, pero sobretodo preocupada, y todo por su actitud. Demonios.

-Yo… bueno, es que no me agrada mucho que digamos pertenecer a la familia real…

-¿Por qué? Yo no lo veo tan mal.

"¿Por qué?" La pregunta retumbo en la cabeza de Allen, no quería seguir con esa charla, quería que todo regresara a como cuando estaban en casa de ella, así que esquivo la pregunta:

- No te lo conté antes porque creí que no sería necesario, es decir, como _allá_ no existen lo títulos y eso, pues… bueno… tu entiendes…

Rin le sonrió.

-No importa -dijo- para mí tú siempre serás Solo Len -dijo esto haciendo referencia a cuando se conocieron.

Len le sonrió maravillado, por dios, amaba a esa chica de un modo inimaginable, quería decírselo, _necesitaba_ decírselo, pero no quería arriesgarse a perder su amistad con ella. En lugar de eso, solo la abrazó. Rin sonrió entre sus brazos.

-Tranquilo -susurro- no se lo diré a nadie.

Él la estrecho aún más.

.-.-.-.

Ambos prefirieron salir de la Mansión Kagamine a dar un paseo, por el Parque de Cerezos. La noche había llegado y cada uno mantenía secretamente el temor a separase para luego despertar y descubrir que todo había sido un sueño.

-Vaya, que rápido pasa el tiempo… ya es tarde -comento Len.

-Sí, así es…

No querían separarse, pero ya eran cerca de la once y Rin debía volver a casa.

-Bueno, creo que ya debo irme -dijo Len despidiéndose de ella en la puerta- Gracias, Rin -sonrió antes de darse la vuelta.

-¡Espera! -grito Rin deteniéndolo al agarrar su chaqueta.

Len se volvió y la miro de forma dulce e interrogante.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó.

-Yo… -busco una excusa- ¿en serio vas a dormir en tu casa así como esta? -invento.

Len se sonrojo.

-Supongo que sí, no tengo otro lugar.

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? -soltó sin pensar.

Len se sonrojo al instante.

-Yo… no lo sé…

-Solo hasta que arregles tu casa…

Len asintió con dificultad.

-E-está bien.

Len entro a la casa sin poder dejar de lado la vergüenza y el sonrojo de lado.

-Rin-sama ¿se encuentra bien? Quiero decir… ha estado fuera todo el día y… ¿ah? -miro confusa a Allen.

-Estoy bien, Kasane-san, gracias. Te presento a Allen Kagamine. Len, ella es Teto Kasane.

Teto volteo a mirar al chico que estaba a un lado de Rin… y tiro la bandeja. Reconoció al príncipe, pues lo había mirado muchas veces, era el verdadero amor de su hermana menor, Miki, la cual ahora se encontraba tras las rejas por el hecho de que Teto no había reunido el presupuesto para pagar la deuda al hospital en que estaba su abuelo, y solo saldría hasta que Teto pagara. Su hermana, sabiendo que no era muy buena en el trabajo doméstico, y que siempre la echaban pronto, y previendo que cuando el momento llegara no podrían pagar la deuda, la había puesto a su nombre, para que Teto pudiera seguir trabajando y pagar la deuda.

-¡No puede ser! -exclamo, dejando a ambos rubios mirándola asustados, rezando por que no hubiera reconocido a Allen- ¿L-Lord D'Austrich?- mierda, lo había reconocido.

Len busco las palabras adecuadas para responder y pedir a la chica pelirroja su silencio, pero Rin se le adelanto.

-Kasane-san -llamo- ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Teto y Allen la miraron.

-Cl-claro, señorita.

-¿Podrías guardarnos el secreto, por favor? -pidió con voz dulce.

-¿Secreto? -Teto estaba confundida, ¿quién no conocía al príncipe Allen?

-Por favor -rogo Rin- no le digas a nadie quien es el ni que esta aquí, por favor.

Teto pestañeo, para luego asentir.

-Gracias -dijeron Rin y Len al mismo tiempo, para luego mirarse y sonreír divertidos.

Teto solo los miro. ¿Acaso seria ese... el mismo chico por el que tanto había llorado su señora aquel día? Bueno, gracias a Miki, ella tenía una idea de qué clase de persona era el, bueno, al menos era alguien digno de su señora.

-Kasane-san, ¿podrías preparar una habitación para Allen?

Teto la miro sorprendida para luego recomponerse rápidamente, asentir y, con una honda reverencia, retirarse.

-Bueno, ahora tienes donde quedarte -sonrió Rin.

Len le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mientras Teto y otras sirvientas preparaban una habitación para "un _invitado_ de la señora", Rin llevo a Allen a su habitación.

-No creí que nadie me reconociera -dijo Len de nuevo junto a ella.

-Yo sí lo imagine, su hermana es admiradora tuya -dijo Rin, tratando de modular los celos en su voz.

-Y-ya veo. ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando en pintarme el cabello, para que nadie me reconozca.

Rin rió.

-Eso no serviría de nada. Tu cara es inconfundible.

-¿De verdad? -sonrió el- Tu no me reconociste.

-Pero yo nunca te había visto, bueno, no bien. -puso cara pensativa- Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo haberte visto nunca antes en la escuela.

-Ni yo -respondió Len haciendo memoria.

-Bueno, quizás sea porque yo fui trasladada de grupo una semana antes de conocerte -dijo ella recordando lo que él había dicho acerca de haber desaparecido durante un mes.

-Claro, con razón no recordaba haberte visto -respondió él.

Se quedaron en un pacífico silencio un buen rato.

-Mañana será un día muy largo -dijo él haciendo una lista mental de todo lo que debía hacer. Vaya, realmente lo abrumaba solo pensar en todo lo que debería hacer al día siguiente.

Rin rio.

-Supongo que sí. Has de tener muchas cosas que hacer.

-No te imaginas cuantas. Creo que nunca en toda mi vida he hecho tantas llamadas. Me cansó solo de pensarlo.

Rin volvió a reír.

Alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Pasa -exclamó Rin.

Teto entro. Y no pudo evitarlo. Los celos se apoderaron de ella, aunque no los suficientes como para nublar su razón. A Dios gracias. No pudo evitar sentir celos al ver a Allen tan cómodamente recostado sobre las piernas de Rin y a ella acariciando cabello. Por Dios, maldito príncipe, verlo solo le había recordado a su hermana Miki y que está se encontraba ahora en prisión, y también era el que había hecho sufrir tanto a Rin y ahora se encontraba muy fresco allí con ella. Maldito príncipe.

-¿Kasane-san? -Teto volvió abruptamente a la realidad al escuchar a su señora llamarla.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-La habitación está preparada -anuncio simplemente antes de hacer una reverencia y retirarse.

-Bueno, entonces creo que me voy.

-Cl-claro. Vamos.

Rin condujo a Len hacia la habitación llevándolo por el largo pasillo.

-Buenas noches, Rin.

-Bu-buenas noches, Len.

Rin se frenó al sentir la mano de Len detenerla tomando su brazo.

-¿Eh? -se volvió hacia él pero no pudo decir nada, pues él la atrapo en un muy apretado abrazo.

-Gracias, Rin -murmuro en el oído de ella.

Sus hombros se agitaban suavemente, de modo casi imperceptible, ¿estaría llorando? Rin se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento de Len en su oreja.

-Len -susurro suavemente- no me lo agradezcas, yo… tu eres muy importante para mí… yo te lo dije… nada me hace tan feliz como poder estar contigo… gracias por quedarte conmigo…

Rin sintió las húmedas lágrimas de Len resbalar por su cabello y caer en sus hombros. Entonces si estaba llorando.

-Te quiero, Rin -murmuro él.

Rin sintió acelerarse a su corazón, y temió que, estando tan cerca, él lo sintiera también.

-Y-y yo a ti -respondió en el mismo tono.

Se separaron muy lentamente.

-Yo… Buenas noches -volvió a decir Rin antes de darse la vuelta e irse apresuradamente.

-Buenas noches -respondió Len cerrando la puerta en cuanto ella se fue.

Con un hondo y triste suspiro, y olvidándose incluso de cambiarse, ambos se durmieron.

.-.-.-.

-¡Kyle-kun! -Kaito se volvió para ver correr tras él a la única persona que lo llamaba así. Honestamente, le sorprendió mucho que ella lo buscara no estando Allen.

-¿Luka-chan?

-Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote… -resoplo.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía.

-Len me pidió que hablara contigo.

-¿Len? ¿conmigo?

-Sí, él me pidió que te dijera que… que te contará que… -no se sentía capaz de decirlo.

-Ya lo sé -le ayudo él.

-¿Eh?

-Te pidió que me dijeras que ha regresado ¿cierto?

Luka lo miro con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y luego bajo la cabeza, con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

-S-sí.

Kaito la miró largamente.

-Nee, Luka, si quisieras tú también podrías regresar, forma parte de tus poderes ¿cierto? -pregunto.

Luka asintió simplemente. Era cierto, de querer, Luka podría volver a la vida sin necesidad de una persona que la amara, solo tenía que cruzar la puerta.

-Luka -llamo Kaito.

-¿S-sí?

-¿Amas a Allen?

Luka abrió los ojos de golpe y miro a Kaito.

-¿Lo sabías? -murmuro.

Kaito suspiro.

-Así es.

Luka volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Y-ya veo…

Kaito la miro con lastima.

-Luka, si puedes hacerlo, ¿por qué no regresas? Podrías estar con él.

Luka negó con la cabeza derramando abundantes lágrimas.

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué caso tiene? ¿Qué cambiaría? Él solo tiene ojos para ella, solo la ama a ella, ella es todo para él, el volvió solo por ella… y yo… yo… ¡Es que ni siquiera se da cuenta! ¡Cualquiera lo habría notado! ¡Pero él no se da cuenta! Nunca lo ha notado… no tiene idea… ¡De lo mucho que lo amo! -presa del dolor y la tristeza, sollozante, se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo.

Kaito se arrodillo enseguida y la abrazo, dejándola llorar y desahogarse sobre su pecho.

-Luka, ¿Qué es más doloroso para ti? ¿Estar lejos de él o verlo con alguien más? Busca en tus sentimientos y respóndeme -pregunto sabiendo su respuesta, pero tratando de que _ella_ lo descubriera.

Luka pensó, pensó y pensó… y lo descubrió:

-Me duele… me duele más… estar lejos de él…

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué harás, querida Luka?

Luka levanto los ojos enrojecidos y miró a Kaito, ya no llorando, ahora sonriendo.

-Gracias, Kaito -dijo abrazándolo.

-No hay de que, Luka. Prometo hacerme cargo de tus deberes aquí.

Luka le sonrió en agradecimiento y se fue.

Kaito sonrió, por Luka y por él.

-Estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, Mei-chan.

.-.-.-.

Estaba lloviendo. No tenía sombrilla ni nada para cubrirse, solo se abrazaba a sí misma, tratando de conservar el poco calor corporal que le quedaba. Estaba parada en un lugar vacío ¿dónde? Ni idea; ¿Por qué? Quién sabe.

Él se encontraba en frente de ella.

-¿Len? -llamó.

Él se volvió por un breve momento, la miró, y sonrió. No era su característica sonrisa, para nada, esta era una sonrisa triste y algo sádica ¿por qué sonreía así? Él le dio la espalda y siguió su camino, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-¡Len! ¡Espera! -gritó corriendo tras él- ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor! -tropezó y cayó al suelo, ahí se echó a llorar, con la terrible sensación de haber perdido lo más importante para ella y no haber podido hacer nada- ¡Allen! -sollozo a gritos- ¡Vuelve! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Dijiste que jamás me dejarías sola! ¡Regresa! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Vuelve! ¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor! ¡ALLEN!

.

-¡ALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

Len entro como un rayo a la habitación de Rin, encontrándola sentada en su cama gritando.

-¡Rin! -gritó yendo delante de ella- ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Rin abrió los ojos, asustada, miro a Len e instintivamente se abalanzo sobre él, sollozando y agradeciendo al cielo que él estuviera allí.

Len la abrazó protectoramente, y considerablemente más tranquilo.

-Tranquila, solo ha sido una pesadilla, tranquila, pequeña, estoy aquí…

Rin intensifico su llanto, y redoblo la fuerza de su abrazo.

-L-Len -sollozo- soñé... soñé que tú… que tú te ibas… y me… me dejabas… sola… de nuevo sola…

Len la abrazó más fuerte.

-Tranquila, solo ha sido una pesadilla, yo te lo jure, ¿recuerdas? Yo te jure que jamás te dejaría sola y lo cumpliré, yo siempre estaré contigo, Rin, _siempre_, aún si tú ya no me quisieras cerca de ti, yo nunca te dejaré sola, y hoy, aquí y ahora mismo, vuelvo a jurarlo: yo jamás, _jamás_, te dejaré sola.

Rin se separó ligeramente de él, lo justo y necesario para mirarlo, manteniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros del de él.

-Len… -ella incluso creía que él había olvidado su promesa, pero no era así.

Len la miró largamente. Observo la preocupación en sus ojos, un auténtico terror… terror a que _él_ la abandonara. La observo a la luz de la Luna. Que hermosa. Aún con el rostro surcado de lágrimas, se veía tan hermosa, sorprendentemente hermosa. Alargo una mano hacia su suave mejilla… muy suave, no recordaba haber tocado en su vida algo tan suave…

No podía soportarlo más. La amaba. La necesitaba. A _ella_…

Se inclinó suavemente. La racionalidad le gritaba que se detuviera… Pero no lo hizo.

La beso.

.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso… seguía soñando? ¿O es que él la estaba… besando de verdad? Era realidad, una sólida realidad… por dios… las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a sus ojos, pero esta vez eran de felicidad, de felicidad pura…

Se apresuró a corresponder, con cierta torpeza, el beso de Allen.

.

Len no podía creerlo, ¡la estaba besando! ¡y ella le había correspondido! No era posible…

.

Al hacerse presente la necesidad de respirar, se separaron lentamente.

Se miraron.

-Rin / Allen

Rin sonrió.

-Len… yo…

Len capturo el rostro de ella entre sus manos y volvió a besarla.

-Te amo, Rin, te amo con toda mi alma, te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar, te amo demasiado, nunca creí que me atrevería a decírtelo, y menos esta noche... pero así es, te amo, Rin, ¡te amo!

Ambos juntaron sus frentes con un inmenso cariño.

-Len… yo también te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, desde el día en que te conocí, me enamore de ti, te amo, te amo más de lo que puedes imaginarte, eres todo para mí, tú le diste color a mi vida, no soportaría alejarme de ti nunca, si te perdiera yo enloquecería, porque te amo, te amo tanto, tanto… Te amo, Allen, te amo.

Len sonrió.

-Rin, te amo, princesa, te amo, te amo… yo… nunca imagine que tu corresponderías mis sentimientos, creía que era un amor sin futuro…

-Yo creía lo mismo… cuando me preguntaste si yo amaba a alguien, preferí mentirte, no quería que sospecharas de mis sentimientos… y cuando dijiste que estabas enamorado de una chica viva yo… nunca creí que esa fuera yo…

Ambos sonrieron.

-Te amo, Rin, y nunca te dejare sola, princesa, nunca, mi vida, nunca, yo siempre estaré contigo…

Rin lo besó esta vez.

-Te amo, Len…

Entre más besos y abrazos ambos cayeron dormidos sobre la cama de Rin.

.-.-.-.

Teto llego algo tarde a la Mansión Kamui, encontrando a sus compañeras ya allí.

-Teto-chan -dijo una de ellas- tranquila, tienes suerte, la señorita aún no se despierta.

-Cl-claro, gracias -respondió entrando apresuradamente.

Después de hacer algunas tareas domésticas, incapaz de dominarse subió a vigilar que aquel sujeto, el príncipe, siguiera en la habitación de invitados. Tal y como lo esperaba. Vacío. De regreso, caminado por el pasillo, al pasar por la puerta de su señora, juraría que escucho risas, de ella y de _alguien_ _más_… de _él_. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, pero se contuvo y tan solo toco.

-¿Rin-sama? -llamó buscando desesperadamente una excusa para justificar su interrupción.

-¿Ka-Kasane-san? ¿Ya han llegado todas?

-¡Sí, así es! Todas ya han llegado -exclamo aliviándose de tener una excusa.

-Disculpa, ahora bajam… bajo, ahora bajo.

"Bajamos", eso es lo que ella iba a decir. Él estaba allí con ella.

-Sí, señorita -respondió con un nudo en la garganta y el cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

.-.-.-.

Rin abrió los ojos, miro por la ventana, el sol estaba alto, seguro ya era tarde para el colegio… bueno otro día sin ir no iba a afectarle en nada. Recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior ¿habría sido un sueño? Se volvió rápidamente. No, no lo había sido, el rostro del apuesto príncipe dormido junto a ella lo comprobaba. Sonrió. Sentía que el corazón podría estallarle de felicidad, nunca, jamás en su vida, había sentido tanta alegría.

Acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Len.

-Len… despierta…-llamo tiernamente.

Los parpados del chico temblaron, pero no se abrieron. Rin sonrió.

-Len -volvió a llamar- Len, cariño, despierta…

Len abrió lentamente los ojos. Alzo la vista hacia ella y sonrió. Alargo una mano hasta su mejilla y la acarició.

-Adoro que me llames así…

Rin rió.

-Creí que me costaría más despertarte.

Len sonrió.

-¿Y si no hubiera despertado? ¿Cómo me habrías despertado?

Rin sonrió.

-No lo sé… con un beso, quizás…

-Rayos, no debí despertar…

Rin volvió a reír.

-Te amo, tonto.

-Te amo, princesa.

Ambos se fundieron y un tierno beso. Podría haberse quedado así toda la mañana, pero alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Rin-sama?

Rin y Len se separaron lentamente.

-Ka-Kasane-san ¿ya han llegado todas? -respondió Rin entrecortadamente pensando en que seguramente ya habían llegado sus sirvientas y ella estaba aún allí arriba.

-¡Sí, así es! ya han llegado.

-Disculpa, ahora bajam… bajo -se corrigió rápidamente- ahora bajo.

-Sí señorita.

Rin suspiro, movió las piernas para bajarse de la cama, pero Len la retuvo tomándola de la cintura y devolviéndola a su lado.

-¿Porque dijiste "ahora"? -dijo en tono juguetón mientras le hacía cosquillas.

Rin rió a carcajadas, tratando de liberarse de su agarre.

-L-Len… pa-para… -exclamo entre carcajadas.

-No -respondió él sonriente al escucharla reír.

-¡Len! -rio tratando de recuperar el aire- p-para…

-Está bien, está bien -cedió él mirando feliz el rostro sonriente de ella.

Rin le dirigió una dulce y tierna mirada mientras le sonreía.

-Vamos, Len, tenemos que bajar…

-Está bien -dijo él quitándose de encima y dejándola bajar.

Ambos bajaron a desayunar, pasando totalmente por alto las miradas recelosas de Teto.

-Nee, Len…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Cuándo volverás al colegio?

Len lo pensó.

-En cuanto termine todo lo que debo hacer y eso será más o menos… creo que mañana.

.-.-.-.

-Entonces eso es todo ¿entiendes? Aunque no creo que venga nadie.

-Claro, entiendo, anda ve y me lo saludas, por favor.

Ella sonrió.

-Claro. Adiós.

La pelirrosa salió corriendo hacia su destino.

.-.-.-.

-Prometo regresar por ti en cuanto termine, Rin.

-Claro, te esperaré.

Rin y Len se besaron una última vez antes de que Len se fuera a poner su casa y su vida en orden.

Rin miro a Len irse embelesada. Aun le costaba creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo de verdad.

-Allen -suspiro.

Tras la pared, cierta pelirroja lloraba en silencio.

-Ahora entiendo… lo que usted sintió, mi señora… y es horrible…

.-.-.-.

Haku respondió apresuradamente su celular, que extraño ¿hacia cuanto tiempo que no le llamaban? Lo recordó. Hacía casi un año, cuando su señor habían se había enfurecido y había mandado a todos a la mierda.

-Yowane Haku -respondió.

-Yowane-san, cuanto tiempo sin escucharla -respondió una suave voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Los rojos ojos de Haku se llenaron de lágrimas. Esa voz… pertenecía a aquel chico, a ese al que ella había criado junto a Drossel-sama y Letzel-sama.

-Allen-sama… -murmuro.

-Me alegra que aún me recuerdes.

-Yo nunca podría olvidarme de usted, príncipe Allen.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo? -rió él nerviosamente- Después de lo que hice… en verdad lo siento…

-No se preocupe, yo lo comprendo -recordó- todos comprendimos que usted estaba furioso, ninguno de nosotros lo culpo nunca.

-Lo sé, se los agradezco a todos…

Haku reacciono.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

Allen se aclaró la garganta, y por un momento Haku creyó que se había enfadado.

-Yowane-san, la llame para disculparme con usted, pero además quería ofrecerle de nuevo su antiguo puesto.

A Haku casi se le cae el teléfono. ¿Era en serio? ¿De verdad podría… recuperar su antigua vida?

-¿D-de… verdad?

-No estoy bromeando, Yowane-san

Haku sonrió incrédula.

-Por supuesto que sí, príncipe Allen.

-Muy bien, puedes regresar hoy mismo o mañana si lo deseas.

-Claro, hoy mismo regresare.

-Aquí te esperaremos. Todos ya están aquí.

Después de colgar, Haku salió corriendo a buscar a Rin para anunciarle su renuncia, pero fue interceptada por Teto.

-¿Yowane-san? ¿Va algún sitio? -pregunto extrañada.

Haku abrazó a Teto.

-Teto-chan, hoy me despido de ti.

-¿Despedirse? ¿de qué habla? -exclamo sin corresponder el abrazo y más molesta que confundida.

-Teto-chan, hoy recupero mi antiguo trabajo.

Teto la empujo para soltarse.

-¿Qué? -exclamo.

Haku la miró extrañada.

-¿Teto-chan?

-¿Estás diciendo que vas a abandonar a Rin-sama?

Haku la miro indignada.

-¿Abandonar? Teto, estando aquí, ¿Qué podemos hacer por ella?

-¿Y eso es excusa para abandonarla?

Haku miro a Teto. Tenía razón. La admiro. Podía ver su lealtad infinita hacia Rin, eso era normal, gente como ella y Allen despertaban profundos sentimientos de lealtad. Claro que ella le era leal a Rin, pero el dueño de su completa lealtad era el príncipe Allen.

-Teto ¿a quién le eres leal?

-A Rin-sama.

-Pues yo le soy leal a mi señor.

-¿Tu señor?

-El Príncipe Allen.

La cara de Teto se crispo de rabia. Ese maldito príncipe. De nuevo.

-Y-ya veo…

Una idea paso por la mente de Haku.

-Teto, ven conmigo.

Teto volvió a enfurecerse.

-Nunca.

-Teto, con lo que Gackupo te paga ¿Cuándo sacarás de la cárcel a Miki?

Teto cambio su fría mirada a una muy impotente.

-Yo…

-Teto, con lo que mi señor te pagaría la sacarías mucho en tres meses…

Teto la miro sorprendida. Sí, eso era así, entonces… No, seguro Haku la estaba engañando.

-Yo me quedo con Rin-sama.

Haku suspiro.

-Adiós entonces, Teto-chan.

Haku hablo con Rin.

-Está bien, Yowane-san -dijo ella- me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado un lugar mejor que este.

-Gracias, Rin-sama -tomo sus manos- lo mismo deseo para usted.

Rin le sonrió, sin siquiera imaginar que ese nuevo amo de Haku era Allen.

.-.-.-.

Rin se encontraba sentada en un sofá completando en una hoja la letra de la inconclusa canción de aquel día, a la que había decidido llamar Corrupted Flower. Había sigo un día fue muy largo para Rin y Len: él había hecho cerca de un millón de llamadas para restablecer sus negocios, traer de vuelta a sus sirvientes, arreglar las cosas en el colegio, etc.; y ella solo esperando a que el volviera, pero sobre todo, había sido un día largo al estar el uno sin el otro.

Echo un vistazo al reloj. Y suspiró. 5:00 p.m.

-Maldición -exclamó.

Miro al techo. Una gran idea cruzo por su cabeza. Como no lo había pensado antes.

Se levantó con rapidez y tomando sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Rin-sama, ¿A dónde va?- Kasane miro con ojos inexpresivos a su señora, sabiendo perfectamente a donde y con _quién_ iba.

-Voy a ver a Len -dijo y salió a toda velocidad hacia la Mansión Kagamine.

.

Rin llegó a casa de Allen resoplando y llamó al timbre, notando que los jardines estaban vivos y rebosantes de rosas de todos los colores.

Una sirvienta llego a abrir la puerta.

-Buenas tardes -saludo.

A Rin le alegro aquello. Entonces seguro que ya no le faltaba tanto a Allen.

-Buenas tardes, he venido a ver a Allen.

La sirvienta le abrió la reja a Rin.

-El señor se encuentra muy ocupado, no sé si usted desee esperarlo.

-Claro, lo esperaré, gracias.

Entro observando maravillada el hermoso lugar en que se encontraba. No se había equivocado, limpia, la casa era preciosa.

-¿Rin? -escucho detrás de ella. Se volvió y lo vio de pie en la escalera.

-Allen -suspiro.

-¡Rin! -Len bajo corriendo hacia ella.

Al llegar frente a ella, acarició sus manos y su mejilla dulcemente antes de besarla suavemente, ante la mirada atónita de la sirvientas que estaban en la sala, pues el príncipe siempre rechazaba al millón diario de chicas que se le declaraban.

-Menos mal que viniste… creí que moriría de aburrimiento…

Rin rio.

-Es que me canse de esperar.

Len sonrió.

-Aún me faltan unas cuantas llamadas más, y creo que aún me tomara bastante tiempo…

-Bueno te esperaré…

-Está bien -se volvió para volver a su estudio, pero Rin lo detuvo.

Al volverse ella estampo en sus labios un dulce y profundo beso.

-Feliz cumpleaños -dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Len se sorprendió, él mismo había olvidado su cumpleaños, pero Rin, su dulce y hermosa novia, no lo había olvidado.

-Gracias, princesa -dijo abrazándola el también.

Ambos subieron al estudio de él.

Haku entro en la sala que Rin y Len acababan de abandonar.

-¿Hay visitas? Juraría que oí voces.

La otra chica asintió.

-Así es. La novia del príncipe Allen está arriba con él.

-¿Novia? Vaya, parece que en todo este tiempo han ocurrido cosas interesantes ¿no crees?

Ambas rieron.

.

Tras otras tres largas horas de trabajo, por fin Allen termino.

-¡Por fin! -exclamo- termine…

Rin se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada, sonrió y se acercó a su silla, abrazándolo por la espalda y rodeando su cuello.

-Por fin… -dijo.

Len sonrió y la abrazo también.

-Vaya, ya es de noche -comento Rin- pronto tendré que volver a casa.

Len esbozo una sonrisa.

-Nee, Rin, ¿sería tan malo que te quedarás aquí?

Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pero luego sonrió. Bien, iba a aprovechar completamente la ausencia de Gackupo.

-Vamos, solo por esta noche -rogo él.

-¿Solamente por esta noche? -rio ella.

Len se giró y la capturo en sus brazos.

-Las que quieras -respondió rozando su cuello con sus labios al hablar.

Ella soltó una risita, más de nervios que de otra cosa.

Ambos bajaron a cenar tomados de la mano.

-Bueno, supongo que tengo que avisarles que no regresare por hoy…

-¡¿Rin-sama?!

Rin se volvió.

-¡¿Yowane-san?! -exclamó.

Len las miró sorprendido.

-Esto… ¿se conocen?

-Ella trabajaba en mi casa -explico Rin.

-¡Vaya!

Haku sonrió.

-Nunca imagine que usted fuera la novia de Allen-sama.

Rin se sonrojo.

-No se preocupe, Rin-sama, yo avisare que usted se quedará aquí por esta noche.

-Gracias, Yowane-san.

Haku fue a la otra sala a llamar.

-Residencia Kamui -respondió la voz de Teto.

-¿Teto-chan?

-¿Yowane-san? E-eh… sí, soy yo. ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… bueno, me han mandado a avisar que Rin-sama se quedara esta noche con mi señor.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Solo quería avisar eso -dijo Haku colgando apresuradamente, sin darle tiempo de replicar.

Paso el tiempo con esa rapidez que solo él posee y llego la hora de retirarse a dormir.

Rin y Len se encontraban abrazados en un balcón mirando las estrellas.

-Por cierto, Rin, ¿dormirás en otra habitación o conmigo?

Rin se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, y sonrió, agradeciendo a la oscuridad el cubrir sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Es obvio, -respondió- dormiré contigo.

Len sonrió también.

.

-Te amo, Len -murmuro Rin, ya acostada y envuelta entre sus brazos.

-Y yo a ti, Rin, te amo con toda mi alma, nuca lo olvides…

-Ni tú tampoco. Jamás olvides que te amo, que soy toda tuya, mi vida, mi corazón, mi alma… todo es tuyo, nunca olvides que si mi corazón aun late, es solo por ti.

Len sonrió con auténtica felicidad.

-Te amo, Rin, te amo…

Esa fue otra noche mágica para ambos, aunque no hicieron más que besarse y susurrar dulces palabras de amor, el hecho de estar uno junto al otro, era suficiente para estar enormemente felices.

.-.-.-.

Rin fue la primera en despertar, como siempre. Sabía que era hora de ir al colegio, pero esta vez no despertó a Len inmediatamente, sino que se quedó mirándolo, saboreando cada segundo, sintiendo la felicidad infinita. Sonrió. Menos mal que Gackupo no estaba. Y entonces un temor nubló su alegría. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Gackupo volviera? Francamente, no quería decirle nada a Len, no quería preocuparlo ¿entonces qué hacer?

-¿Rin? -la voz de Allen la devolvió a la realidad.

Observo su cara, su cabello dorado, sus preciosos ojos color lapislázuli, ¡cuanto lo amaba!... Bueno, se preocuparía por eso en cuanto debiera, por ahora solo quería disfrutar a Allen.

-Hola, Len. Buenos días -sonrió.

-¿Estas bien? -demonios. Lo había notado.

-Sí -respondió- es solo que tengo sueño.

Len sonrió. Se giró en la cama con los ojos cerrados, pero al recordarlo los abrió de golpe. El colegio.

-¡¿Qué hora es?!

Rin rió.

-Creí que no lo recordarías. Tienes tiempo.

Len sonrió. Ambos se levantaron.

Rin creyó que tendría que llevar la ropa que había usado el día anterior, pero Haku, atenta, había mandado a traer de su casa su uniforme.

-Me siento raro -dijo Len mirándose en el espejo con el uniforme puesto.

Rin rió.

-Te vez genial -dijo abrazándolo- siempre me pregunte como te verías con uniforme.

Ambos salieron con rapidez hacia el colegio, sin imaginarse lo que pasaría allí.

.-.-.-.

-¿Ya lo escuchaste?

-Si, yo también…

-No es posible…

-Crei que no regresaría…

-Pero dicen que viene con su novia…

Eran muchos los murmullo acerca de que Allen había regresado, y con una novia.

-A ver si entendí, Miku-sama -dijo Neru con los ojos desorbitados- Tu prometido, el quinto príncipe de Austria, ¡¿es Allen Kagamine?!

-Así es -respondió Miku con orgullo.

-¡No puede ser! Nunca nos dijo nada…

Miku rió.

-Bueno, Miku-sama, tendrás mucha competencia…

Miku volvió a reír a carcajadas.

-Por favor… -rio.

La única competencia significativa, es decir Rin, había desaparecido, según sabía, había sido violada y había recibido una golpiza y seguía en el hospital. Eso era maravilloso, esperaba que se hubiera muerto, deseaba agradecerle al que la dejo así.

-¡Ahí esta! -grito alguien al ver a Allen entrar al salón.

-Por dios… Miku-sama… ¡mira!

Ahí estaba Len… con Rin tomada su brazo.

¡Maldita! Ni bien regresaba SU prometido y la zorra ya estaba tratando de quitárselo. Corrió hacia él.

-¡Allen! -grito echándosele encima, separándolo abruptamente del brazo de Rin y tirándolo al piso- ¡Mi amor! ¡Te he estado esperando!

Rin sintió que se congelaba. Recordó lo que había dicho Miku. Su prometido. Lord D'Austrich.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Nadie te dijo que tu hermosa prometida estaba aquí? -dicho esto se inclinó para besar a Allen, para terror de Rin.

Pero él no la dejo.

Se movió a tiempo para evitar los labios de la Hatsune y hacerla estampar su beso en el suelo. Pese a la sorpresa, no iba a permitir que una completa extraña lo besara frente a su novia.

Olvidando el decoro, y ya muerta de vergüenza al oír a todos estallar en carcajadas, escupió la tierra.

-¡Allen! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -reclamó.

Len la miro con más compasión y pena que furia.

-Esto… disculpa, pero ¿nos conocemos?

La cara de Miku se deformo en estupefacción, para luego soltar una risita nerviosa.

-Ja-ja va-vaya, que gran sentido del humor tienes, Allen, ja-ja-ja-ja, casi me la creo.

-No, es en serio, ¿te conozco?

-Y-ya no... Bro-bromees… soy yo, tu prometida, Michaella.

Len abrió los ojos como platos, ¿cómo era posible que se hubiera olvidado hasta de la imagen de Michaella? Un minuto ¿había dicho "prometida"? Rayos…

-He venido a Japón para discutir los detalles de nuestra boda, para empezar, quiero que sea en mi país y con mucho glamour, estoy segura de que no querrías que nuestra boda fuera tan simple y…

-Esperé -apenas había empezado a hablar y ya le caía mal. Esa princesita inútil no se comparaba para nada con Rin.

-¿Eh? -¿porque él le había hablado de usted?

Len se levantó apartando suave pero muy firmemente a Michaella, y colocándose de nuevo al lado de Rin. Rin lo miró interrogante, y volvió a entrelazar su mano con la de Len, colocando su otra mano sobre su brazo.

-Allen, ¿Qué significa esto? -pregunto molesta como una novia traicionada, primero la desconocía y ahora estaba con alguien más.

-¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado? -dijo echando una mirada a todos los que se habían arremolinado a su alrededor y sintiendo el peso de su secreto sobre ser príncipe caerse.

-No-respondió Miku infantilmente.

Allen suspiró.

-Muy bien -dijo- antes que nada, ¿Quién le hablo de este supuesto compromiso?

Michaella lo miro indignada, primero la desconocía, luego se le aparecía de la mano con otra y ahora se refería a su compromiso como algo irreal. Todo eso le jodía el orgullo, pero ¿qué más da? Total, Allen era un tipo muy guapo, bien valía la pena esa humillación con tal de tenerlo en la cama por las noches.

-El Rey y el Emperador -dijo en tono orgulloso, como si le estuviera diciendo que no tenia forma de fingir que no lo sabía.

Len volvió a suspirar.

-De verdad lo siento, -dijo- princesa Michaella, lamento mucho esta ofensa a usted y a su familia.

Miku lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Ofensa?

-Esto ha sido un engaño por parte del Rey y el Emperador.

-¿Un engaño?

-Seguramente habrá escuchado que yo rechacé todas las propuestas de matrimonio.

Miku asintió.

-Usted no fue la excepción -Len trataba de modular la ira en su voz, pero no podía evitar ser duro con esa que había desvelado su secreto como uno propio y luego había estado a punto de besarlo frente a la única chica que el podía amar.

Esas palabras cayeron sobre Miku como toneladas de agua helada. Mierda. La habían engañado.

-Ya entiendo… -se aclaró la garganta- le ruego me disculpe, Príncipe Allen.

-Al contrario, Princesa Michaella.

Miku se retiró conteniendo las lágrimas de vergüenza.

Len huyo de las miradas curiosas arrastrando a Rin hasta dos bancas apartadas.

-Vaya inicio de día… -suspiro.

Rin acaricio su mejilla.

-¿Estas bien? Aun no llega el profesor, puedes irte si quieres.

Len sonrió.

-No, quiero quedarme -tomo su mano- quiero que TODOS vayan enterándose de que ya no estas libre -sonrió inclinándose para besarla.

Rin rio mientras él la besaba, sin notar las miradas curiosas de todos los presente.

-Hace nueve meses que ya no estoy libre, Allen -respondió volviendo a besarlo.

-Te amo, Rin.

-Te amo.

Ese bello momento fue interrumpido por el profesor, para desgracia de ambos rubios y alivio de cierta peliverde.

-Buenos días, chicos.

Al lado de él entro el director del colegio.

-Buenos días -saludo- hoy es un día en que varios alumnos han venido. El joven Kagamine y la señorita Kamui regresan por fin a este colegio y a su grupo ingresa una nueva estudiante. Señorita Clockworker, pase por favor.

Ambos observaron estupefactos la pelirrosada entrar al salón.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que me cuentan mis queridos lectores? FELIZ AÑO de regalo les di este capi enorme, saben pensaba cortarlo en la parte en que se van al colegio pero dije no, mis lectores merecen un capi largoooooooooooooo jajajaajaja es wajajaaajawajajwjsjsjaj me encanto lo ame fue tan asdfghjklñ yo quería que se declararan cuando se dieran cuenta de que eran hermanos, pero me gusto así, además no falta mucho para que se den cuenta de eso jahajajaa me rei con lo de Miku jajajajajajaaja y para los que no hayan visto la saga del mal y no sepan quien es la tal Clockworker pregunte por invox, Synchronicity Girl, si lo sabes no dudes en decirlo en tu review ajajaja saben lo de la cierta torpeza de Rin al besar fue cosa mia jajajaja por que en serio, cualquier tipo sin vida besa mejor que yo, soy super pésima para besar! Pero eso no importa que les parece la horrible vida de teto, me pase de malvada cierto, aunque la verdad me rei mucho con lo de sus celos de allen jajajajaaja.**

**Tengo sueño así que byebye.**

**Responder reviews:**

**Synchronicity Girl: si pobre luka y yo también casi lloro en lo del parque jajajajajaja xD**

**Dianis Mar: Faltan aprox. 10 capis y pensare lo del mikuxmikuo, esa pareja también me gusta.**

**ShineBK: no te preocupes y sabia que te gustaría lo de las almas gemelas jeje y ojala te haya gustado este capi.**

**Kawaii Rinny Girl: gracias y espero que te haya gustado.**

**No olviden comentar porque si no lo hacen… ay ya me mejor lo pego:**

_**no olviden que cada vez que se van sin dejar un review están condenado a Len a una cita con Miku y a Rin y a mí a un cáncer de ver a Len con Miku, y si contraigo cáncer y me muero no podré terminar el fic asi que sálvennos a los cuatro: a Len, a Rin, al fic y a mí ¡Onegai!**_


	16. No es Posible

**IMPORTANTE: es importante que lean las notas finales esta vez.**

**Capítulo 16 No Es Posible**

-Buenos días, soy Elluka Clockworker, un gusto conocerlos -dijo la chica al entrar.

Dirigió a Len y a Rin una mirada y sonrió.

-Luka… -murmuro Len atónito.

-Un gusto conocerla, señorita Clockworker. Pase. Siéntese al lado del señor Kagamine. Kagamine, alza la mano para que Elluka…

-No es necesario, profesor, lo conozco.

-Ah, claro, pasa.

Luka se sentó mirando la cara de asombro de sus rubios compañeros.

-Hola, chicos -dijo- parecen sorprendidos, -rio- culpen a Kaito.

Superando la sorpresa Len también rió.

-No puedo creerlo, -dijo- Luka ¿Qué haces aquí?

Luka sonrió.

-Kaito no me dejo en paz hasta que dije que sí.

Len volvió a reír. Luka lo miro embelesada… y entonces vio su mano con la de la chica rubia de la otra vez. Eso no la sorprendió, después de todo se trataba de un par de almas gemelas, pero si la afecto.

Tragando pesadamente, hablo:

-Así que… ¿por fin te lo dijo?

Rin la miró sorprendida de que le hablará a ella.

-¿Eh? -no entendió.

Luka rió mirando a Allen sonrojado.

-Kaito y yo ya habíamos apostado: yo a que jamás se te declararía y él a que si lo haría -sonrió- pero parece que perdí.

Rin sonrió tímidamente y también sonrojada.

-¡¿Apostaron?! -exclamó Len indignado.

-Culpa a Kaito -rió ella.

Len se quedó resoplando.

-A propósito -dijo Luka- ¿no vas a presentarnos?

-¿Presentarlas? Pero ya se conocen.

-¡Ni siquiera sé su nombre! -exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo, para luego mirarse y empezar a reír, para deleite de Allen, pues la risa de Luka era la tercera más hermosa que había escuchado nunca.

Suspiró divertido.

-Bueno, princesa, -Luka supo que no se le hablaba a ella- ella es Luka Meg…

-¡Elluka! -salto la pelirrosada- aquí soy Elluka Clockworker, no lo olvides.

Len puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si vas a presentarte tú, ¿Por qué me pides a mí que lo haga?

Luka solo sonrió traviesamente. Allen volvió a suspirar.

-Luka…

-¡_Elluka_! ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo?

Len la miro con fastidio.

-_Perdón_, quise decir _Elluka _-dijo-, te presento a Rin Kamui.

-Hola -sonrió Rin- un gusto conocerte.

-¡No es posible! -grito Luka levantándose.

Ambos rubios la miraron confundidos.

-Luka, ¿suced…?

-¿Rin Kamui? -exclamo Luka ignorando olímpicamente a Allen- ¡¿Hija de Gackupo Kamui?!

Rin la miro perpleja.

-¿Cómo… como lo sabes? -pronuncio.

Luka cubrió su boca con las manos, esforzándose por no romper a llorar.

-No es posible…

Tanto Rin como Len querían hacerle varias preguntas pero en ese momento el profesor acudió sin querer a rescatar a Luka.

-Jóvenes, ¿tienen algo que decir? -inquirió molesto.

-No, profesor, disculpe -respondió Luka volteándose y evitando la mirada de los confundidos rubios a su lado.

El día pasó sin otra sorpresa, y ya que Luka evitaba toda pregunta acerca su anterior sobresalto, Rin y Len decidieron dejar el tema de lado.

-Luka… -pregunto Len ya de camino casa.

-Elluka

-_Perdón_, Elluka, ¿Dónde te quedaras?

-Ya tengo donde quedarme -respondió apresurada y un poco abruptamente.

-A-ah, claro.

Luka sí tenía donde quedarse, también eso debía agradecérselo a Kaito, pero aun si no hubiera tenido donde, nunca se habría quedado con Len, no creía poder soportar verlo con Rin. Y hablando de Rin, también tenía que asimilar ese asunto para no evidenciarse al día siguiente. Decididamente necesitaba estar sola.

Luka doblo su camino hacia su nueva y temporal casa casi sin despedirse de Rin y Len.

-Vaya… que extraña... -comento Len pensando en el comportamiento de Luka.

-Me pregunto… ¿cómo es que me conoce? -dijo Rin, pues no le había dicho a Allen el nombre de su padrastro.

-No lo se…

Siguieron caminando en silencio durante un rato.

-Rin- dijo Len al llegar al lugar en donde se suponía que ella debía desviarse del camino hacia su casa.

-¿Si?

-¿Te iras a casa o vienes conmigo?

Rin lo pensó un momento.

-Digo por tus padres…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Mi padrastro está de viaje… -se calló bruscamente al darse cuenta de que olvido decir "padre".

-¿Padrastro? -mierda, ¿por qué Allen tenía que darse cuenta de todo?- una vez dijiste que era tu padre…

-¿De verdad? No lo recuerdo… -dijo haciendo considerables esfuerzos por no tartamudear, Ya no podía convencerlo de que en _ese_ momento había escuchado mal o algo así, pero al menos podía hacerse la tonta con haber dicho eso la otra vez.

Len la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero, relajando la frente, pareció dejarlo pasar. Siguieron caminando.

Al llegar a la casa ambos habían olvidado todas las preocupaciones anteriores, pensado única y felizmente en otra noche juntos.

.-.-.-.

Luka corrió hacia casa de esa chica con la que la había enviado Kaito, y pensó, con lágrimas, en ese reencuentro tan inesperado.

Llamo a la puerta.

Una chica castaña abrió la puerta sonriente, pero luego la miro con sorpresa y cierta desconfianza.

-Buenas tardes -saludo la chica ahora entrecerrando la puerta.

-Buenas tardes -saludo Luka con cierto nerviosismo- esto… ¿Meiko Sakine-san?

La chica dejo de lado la sorpresa y la desconfianza, para ahora mirarla con curiosidad.

-Así es. -dijo- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Yo… vengo por… -trago saliva- Kyle me dijo que viniera aquí.

.-.-.-.

-Rin-sama, ¿desea algo de tomar?

Rin negó con la cabeza.

-No, gracias, Shimiko-san, pero ¿podrías decirme donde esta Allen? Es que dijo que debía atender trabajo, pero fui a su estudio y no lo vi.

-No estoy segura, pero creo que está en la galería.

-Gracias.

Rin se dirigió al lugar. Efectivamente, su novio estaba allí. Lo miro, pero no avanzo. Él se encontraba frente a un cuadro enorme de la princesa Drossel cargando a una bebe -la princesa Rilliane, seguramente-, parecía triste y estaba notoriamente distraído, pues siempre se percataba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y más cuando se trataba de ella, pero ahora ni siquiera había notado su presencia.  
>Pensó en retirarse sin hacer ruido, en que él deseaba estar solo, pero su corazón, ah, tan estrechamente unido al de él, le decía que él la necesitaba en ese momento, y ella quería estar ahí para él, así como el tantas veces lo había estado para ella.<br>Avanzo lentamente, hasta llegar a unos pasos detrás de él.

-¿Len? -dijo casi en un murmullo, temerosa de sobresaltarlo.

El solo volvió la cara para mirarla. No estaba llorando, pero indudablemente estaba triste.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto ella con preocupación.

El solo miro al piso, intentando controlar el doloroso nudo en su garganta. No quería preocuparla con su actitud, pero no podía evitarlo.

-S-sí.

Ella coloco una mano sobre su brazo.

-¿Seguro?

Len se dio cuenta de que no podría engañarla.

Suspiro.

-Es solo que pronto... pronto... -trago saliva- se cumplirán ya quince años... desde el asesinato de mi hermana.

Rin solo recorrió un poco su mano para abrazarlo totalmente, sin saber que decir y por lo tanto deseando que su presencia para el fuera tan reconfortante como la de él lo era para ella.

Len acaricio la mano de ella sobre su pecho. No se explicaba porque, pero, allí, junto a Rin, la presencia de Rilliane aparecía aún más fuerte, y con ello, con aun más tristeza de él. No sabía a qué se debía eso, quizás fuera el remordimiento por no haberla buscado por estar con Rin... pero no, aquello no era culpa, era algo diferente, algo que era incapaz de describir.

-Len...

-Mi hermana fue asesinada por la propia familia, un asesinato disfrazado de un accidente...

Ella solo apretó su abrazo, preparándose para lo que sabía sería una horrible historia.

Allen suspiro con un profundo dolor.

-Tan solo teníamos dos meses de haber nacido... estábamos en el Castillo... mis padres dijeron que fue una discusión, las cosas se salieron de control… un estante se rompió… y una docena de copas… -no pudo evitar el paso a una lagrima furtiva que se deslizo por su mejilla- cayeron… -Rin apretó su abrazo- sobre mi Rilliane… y la mataron… mis padres nunca vieron su cuerpo, solo les dijeron que quedó destrozado…

Rin estaba temblando, con las pupilas dilatadas, pero no era por la brutalidad del asesinato, era otra cosa…

-Y luego Haku escucho a todos celebrar su muerte… tan solo tenía dos meses de edad… tan solo era culpable de ser una princesa… estoy seguro de que yo… me salve por error… iban a matarnos a los dos, pero no… solo fue ella… ese día apenas le habían comprado su primer par de aretes… -saco de su manga el collar de oro de la clave de sol- este era para ella… combinaba con los aretes, también eran de la clave de sol… -bajo la cabeza y otra lagrima resbalo.

Rin seguía temblando. No sabía que decir, apenas escuchaba a Allen, solo podía pensar en una cosa…

Allen noto el silencio y el temblor de Rin, y se dio cuenta de que eso no era por lo de Rilliane, iba a preguntarle que le sucedía, pero el celular de ella sonó.

Ella contesto apresuradamente. Era una de sus sirvientas, ni siquiera escucho lo que le dijo, solo lo uso de excusa para salir de allí.

-De-debo irme… -dijo en voz baja y sin siquiera mirarlo- Adiós, Len…

Len la miro extrañado mientras se iba. Sabía perfectamente que la actitud de ella no era por el asesinato, pero entonces ¿por qué?

.-.-.-.

Rin entro corriendo a casa, ignorando a quien intentaba detenerla, hasta que llego a su habitación, y abrió desesperadamente su cajón, donde guardaba las cosas preciadas para ella: seguían allí, empolvados pero valiosos: un par de aretes de oro de la clave de sol, los mismos con los que su madrastra la había encontrado, y la pequeña manta rota. Su madrastra la había llamado "Rin" por que en la manta faltaba un trozo del nombre bordado y solo se leía "Ri".

Rin se dejó caer en el suelo consternada… estaba en un auténtico shock.

-No… es… posible…

Ella no sabía quiénes eran sus padres. Al igual que Allen, ella también había nacido en Austria. Su madrastra era de allí y su padrastro, Gackupo, era japonés. Rin había sido abandonada por sus padres o algo así, y en un paseo con Gackupo, su madrastra la había encontrado abandonada a unas calles del castillo de Austria. Ella la recogió y la trajo a Japón, junto a su padrastro, dijo que ella era muy pequeña, que no tendría más de dos meses de edad. Su madrastra había dicho que ella tenía algunas heridas, y dijo que parecían como de cristales.

-No puede ser… -murmuro con el rostro empapado de lágrimas- yo… yo soy…

Ella era la princesa Rilliane.

Ese descubrimiento la había puesto en shock, pero ahora era otra razón la que torturaba su corazón, tanto o más que antes de que Allen reviviera.

Quizás ese sueño no había sido tan solo una pesadilla, quizás era una premonición.

-¿Porque? -sollozo- Allen… parece que después de todo no estamos destinados a estar juntos…

Si ella era la princesa Rilliane, entonces Allen era su _hermano_.

.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Rin no fue al colegio, y durante todo el día, no respondió ni una de los cientos -literalmente- de llamadas de Allen.

-Rin-sama -llamo alguien tras la puerta.

"Ese no es mi nombre" pensó Rin con amargura.

-El príncipe Allen le ha llamado.

Rin ahogo un sollozo.

Era extraño, había descubierto apenas el día anterior que Allen era su _hermano, _pero podía sentirlo así perfectamente, como si hubieran pasado toda la vida juntos, es decir, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido. Y eso le provocaba un inmenso dolor. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella y Allen sencillamente no debían estar juntos?

-¿Rin-sama?

Rin no contesto. Escucho irse a la sirvienta. ¿Qué debía hacer? En realidad, sabía perfectamente que debía hacer, pero no quería. El decirle la verdad a Allen -que ella era Rilliane- implicaba perderlo para siempre, y Rin no estaba preparada para eso, sin embargo ¿mentirle? ¿solo por eso? No podía -no quería- ser tan egoísta, entonces ¿Qué hacer? Aunque quizás él se diera cuenta después… Sí, conociéndolo, eso era seguro, terminaría por darse cuenta, y entonces se apartaría de ella, así que entonces, Rin se decidió por la opción egoísta. Hasta que él lo descubriera, ella aprovecharía el tiempo con él.

Extrañamente, pese a haber crecido separados, ella podía sentirlo perfectamente como lo que era: su _hermano, _su _sangre, _pero aun así no se sentía repugnante por amar y hasta desear a su propio hermano, pese a saber que lo era. Ella lo amaba hasta la locura. Se preguntó cómo no había notado antes su parecido físico, sus mismos cabellos dorados, sus mismos ojos azules, e incluso sus rostros tan parecidos ¿Cómo era posible que lo demás tampoco lo hubieran notado? Resultaba obvio para cualquiera que ellos eran gemelos, entonces ¿Cómo es que nadie, ni ellos mismos, lo había notado? Bueno, hasta que él lo notara, ella trataría de comportarse como siempre.

Su celular vibro y la imagen de Allen sonriente apareció en la pantalla. Preparando la voz, alcanzo el móvil y contesto.

-¿Hola? -dijo con una convincente voz alegre, que contrastaba totalmente con su rostro.

-¡Rin! -exclamó Allen, parecía aliviado de escucharla- Amor, ¿dónde estás? ¿qué te sucedió? ¡he estado llamándote desde ayer!

Rin se quedó callada un segundo.

-Lo siento, es que como mi padrastro no está, debo hacer algunos trabajos yo -primera mentira.

-¿Por qué no me contestaste?

-Lo siento, estaba ocupada.

-¿Por eso no fuiste hoy al colegio?

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-Mañana

-¿Puedo ir a verte _ahora_?

Rin trago saliva antes de responder.

-Claro, ya he terminado.

-Voy para allá.

Rin miro el teléfono un segundo y se paró para arreglarse. Iba a aprovechar hasta el último segundo, antes de que tuvieran que separarse.

Minutos después de haberse terminado de arreglar, el timbre sonó y ella bajó corriendo, adelantándose a Teto para abrir la puerta.

-¡Allen! -exclamo al verlo frente a ella.

Él se veía preocupado por ella, muy preocupado.

-Rin ¿estás bien? -dijo abrazándola.

-¿Eh? -ella se hizo la tonta mirándolo- ¿De qué hablas?

-Rin, no me gusta que me mientas -eso cayó como un balde agua fría sobre ella-. Dime la verdad ¿Qué te sucede?

Ella lo soltó y se volvió para no mirarlo, pues no se sentía capaz de mentirle mirándolo a la cara.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, Allen, de verdad, no tengo nada.

-No te creo -dijo él.

Rin sintió como si la hubieran atravesado con una espada. No quería abrir una brecha de desconfianza entre ellos, ni mentirle, él no se lo merecía.

Se volvió lentamente hasta quedar de nuevo de frente con él. Ya no sonreía falsamente, como hacía un instante, ahora mantenía una expresión real: triste y divagante.

Allen acarició su rostro.

-Amor, ¿qué te sucede?

-Yo… -ella trago saliva- solo, por favor no… no preguntes… prometo que esto se me pasará, pero hasta entonces… no preguntes…

Len la miró preocupado ¿qué sería tan grave que ni a él se lo decía?

-Rin -murmuro- si no quieres no preguntare, pero ¿estas segura de que estas bien?

Rin alzo la vista hacia él.

-Sí, Len, estoy bien, tranquilo.

Su expresión y su voz tranquilas contrastaban con la tristeza y el dolor de sus ojos.

Aun con la mirada preocupada, y sin creerle, él cedió.

-Está bien -dijo- pero sabes que siempre que me necesites, estaré para ti.

Len no le dio tiempo de agradecer, pues la abrazó y besó, transmitiéndole así todos sus sentimientos.

-Te amo, Len -dijo entre sus brazos- pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante, yo nunca dejare de amarte, prométeme que jamás lo olvidarás.

-Te lo juro -murmuro él, aún más preocupado por las palabras de ella ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿acaso… algo que pudiera separarlos?

.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente se encontraron en el colegio, saludándose con un largo y profundo beso. Él seguía preocupado por Rin, y ella solo actuaba natural, aprovechando el tiempo con él, al máximo. Pero algo nublaba su felicidad, un sentimiento maldito que te acosa y persigue, molesto como el zumbido de una avispa, y doloroso como su aguijón: la culpa. Rilliane se sentía horrible por estarle ocultando algo como eso, ella misma había visto su sufrimiento al hablar de su supuesta muerte, y no le agradaba para nada mentirle, pero confesarse sería elegir apartarse de él. Para cualquier otra chica habría resultado sencillo, mentir y quedarse con él, para Michaella, para mí o para Neru: esperar hasta el último instante, hasta que él lo descubriera solo y entonces dejarlo, sin importar para nada sus sentimientos. Pero no para Rin. Ella lo amaba de verdad, se preguntó cómo había podido optar por la opción egoísta, en cómo podría siquiera haber pensado en hacerle eso a él. Debía decírselo. Ese mismo día.

-Rin ¿estás bien? -Allen la miró.

-Len, ¿crees que pueda ir a tu casa hoy? -pregunto ignorando olímpicamente su pregunta.

-Claro -respondió.

¿Por qué le pedía eso? Todo aquello ¿tenía algo que ver con su familia? Dios, la incertidumbre lo estaba matando, ¿qué hacer? Ella le había dicho que no preguntara, pero no soportaba verla así ¿Qué podía hacer?

Ese fue quizás el peor día de la historia escolar para Rin y Len: él solo le lanzaba miradas preocupadas y ella solo lo evitaba.

Mientras caminaban a casa de él en un incómodo silencio, Len pensaba en que decir para preguntarle de alguna manera si su problema era con su familia

-¿Sabes? -dijo el después de un rato- ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco sé nada de tu familia…

Rin se puso tensa, y él no lo noto.

-Pues… no hay mucho que decir… mi _padrastro_ -estuvo a punto de decir "padre"- es un empresario así que nunca esta y mi madrastra murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años así que no sé mucho.

-¿Madrastra? -si ella tenía un padrastro y una madrastra ¿qué con sus padres?

Rin tomo fuerzas internas para contar su historia con voz impasible, para no preocuparlo ni despertar lastima en él.

-No sé quiénes son mis padres. Al igual que tú, yo también nací en Austria. -Len se sorprendió, vaya, eso no lo esperada, aunque eso explicaba sus rasgos no muy orientales- Mi madrastra era de allí y mí padrastro es japonés. Fui abandonada por mis padres o algo así, no lo sé. En un paseo con mi padrastro, ella me encontró abandonada a unas calles del castillo de Austria. Ella me recogió y me trajo a Japón, junto a mi padrastro, dijo que yo era muy pequeña, que no tendría más de dos meses de edad. Ella salvo mi vida, dijo que yo tenía algunas heridas, no muchas, pero sí algunas profundas, me dijeron que parecían como de cristales. Cuando yo tenía cuatro años, mi madrastra cayo en coma y murió unos meses después, y desde entonces vivo con mi padrastro.

Perdiéndose en su propio relato, Rilliane ya no presto atención a nada más.

Y Allen también.

Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, su corazón estaba totalmente desbocado, más incluso que el día en que la beso por primera vez. Podría ser… no, seguro estaba equivocado.

Siguió caminando lo más normal que pudo.

.

Fue un alivio para ambos el llegar la Mansión Kagamine, sin embargo, a diferencia de las otras veces, Rin se quedó en la sala, pensando en cómo decírselo a él y Len se encerró en su estudio sin dar explicación.

.-.-.-.

Haku se dirigió hacia un par de sirvientas.

-¿Ya llegó el Príncipe Allen? -preguntó.

-Sí -contesto una de ellas.

-¿Vino con Rin-sama?

-Sí -contesto la otra.

-¿En dónde están?

Las sirvientas se miraron.

-El Príncipe esa en su estudio y la señorita en la sala.

Haku las miro con sorpresa. ¿Separados? Normalmente parecían un par de imanes, siempre juntos.

-Nosotras también nos sorprendimos -dijo una de ellas adivinando su expresión.

-¿Sabe si se pelearon?

Haku negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, pero no lo creo, si así fuera ¿qué estaría haciendo aquí Rin-sama?

-Pero entonces ¿qué les sucede?

-Quién sabe.

.-.-.-.

Len se encontraba a oscuras en su estudio pensando en todo lo ficho por ella. Las palabras resonaban en sus oídos.

"Nací en Austria", "a unas calles del castillo", "Japón", "dos meses de edad", "heridas", "cristales"

Cada una de las frases resonaba en su cabeza.

-Dios mío... -murmuro en el suelo y con las pupilas dilatadas- no es posible… la razón por la que Luka no pudo encontrar a Rilliane… es porque… ella… no… ella nunca… murió.

Todo encajaba, desde Luka hasta el hecho de que la presencia de Rilliane aumentaba cuando Rin estaba con él… incluso el nombre, Rin y Rilliane.

Se sentía feliz, ¡Había encontrado a Rilliane! Después de tanto tiempo…

Al igual que le sucedió a Rin, él también podía sentirla como su hermana, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido, como si hubiese crecido al lado de ella, que felicidad…

Y entonces lo recordó.

Rin era su novia. Y su hermana.

Pese a que podía sentir perfectamente a Rin como su hermana, nada de eso afectaba su amor por ella, si acaso, lo aumentaba, y, al igual que Rin, no se sentía para nada raro ni repugnante por saber y sentir que estaba enamorado de su propia hermana, sin embargo, a él nada le indicaba que Rin reaccionaría igual… un pensamiento lo asalto, tan estúpido como raro: la letra de una nueva cancón acudió a su mente ¿cómo podía siquiera pensar en componer en ese momento?, pero volviendo a lo de Rin, ¿Qué hacer? Sabía que debía decírselo, ella tenía todo el derecho a saberlo, pero sí se lo decía, entonces, ella se alejaría de él. Recordó lo que ella le había dicho la tarde anterior: pasará lo que pasará ella nunca dejaría de amarlo, entonces quizás… no, fuera la razón que fuera por la que ella dijo eso, era obvio que ni siquiera había pensado en eso, así que podría mentirle… ¡¿Cómo demonios podía pensar eso?! Pero decírselo significaba perderla completamente… si se lo decía, ella seguro vería su amor como uno repugnante y se alejaría de él para siempre, no podría soportar eso, sin ella él… no… simplemente no podría ni existir, el mero hecho de la existencia sería su tortura… recordó el castigo del que hablo Luka… eso era demasiado dolor, quizás sería ese su castigo. Pero lo aceptaría, porque ella tenía derecho a saberlo.

.-.-.-.

Rin suspiro. Por más que lo pensara lo pensara no se le ocurría ni una sola manera de decirlo, bueno, pues tendría que improvisar. No quería mentirle más. Se levantó y se dirigió al estudio de Len. Al llegar a la puerta suspiro. Iba a tocar, pero la puerta se abrió desde dentro. Y apareció Len. Rin se preocupó al instante: tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas, pero su dolida mirada se ilumino al verla.

-¡Len! ¿estás bien?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

Rin se puso tensa ¿lo habría descubierto ya? No, seguro que no. Iba a decirle que también ella, pero prefirió esperar, quizás algo de lo que él dijera la hiciera cambiar de opinión y no hablar. Se avergonzó de sí misma al pensar eso.

Ella lo siguió al interior del, normalmente iluminado, pero ahora muy oscuro estudio. Len le indico que se sentara y ella obedeció.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto.

-Rin… -Len, medio oculto por las sombras, no sabía ni siquiera como empezar. Se alejó unos pasos.

-¿Len?

-Rin, hoy… -trago saliva- cuando tú me… hablaste de…

Rin no entendía nada. Len al darse cuenta, ir al grano.

-Rin, yo sé -no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrará por un momento- yo sé quiénes son tus padres…

Rin lo miró con los ojos como plato. Entonces lo sabía. Él había dicho "hoy… cuando tú me… hablaste de…" cuando ella le habló de su historia, él se había dado cuenta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos en un enorme e inevitable torrente de dolor. Había llegado el momento de despedirse de Allen, su indebidamente amado hermano gemelo.

Len no notó las lágrimas de ella, porque seguía con la vista clavada en el piso, buscando las palabras para explicarse.

-Rin, yo… tú…

Rin noto que él no sabía cómo decírselo, así que decidió ayudarlo y acelerar ese doloroso proceso. Se levantó lentamente.

-Lo sé -dijo con voz clara y terriblemente apenada.

Len alzo rápidamente la vista encontrándose con el rostro lloroso de ella.

-Me di cuenta el día en que me contaste del supuesto asesinato -reprimió un sollozo- 25 de Febrero -suspiró la fecha que durante todo ese tiempo había creído era su cumpleaños.

Len la miraba sin verla, estaba totalmente en estado shock.

Rin seguía derramando lágrimas.

-Perdóname, sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero hacer eso implicaba perderte para siempre, y yo no… no estoy lista para eso… Te amo, y eso nunca va a cambiar, ni siquiera esto cambia mis sentimientos por ti, así que… yo… comprenderé lo que pienses ahora, gracias por el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, cumple tu promesa: jamás olvides que te amo. Yo no le diré a nadie sobre esto, y me iré lejos de ti. No volveré a molestarte nunca. -sollozo- Adiós, Allen.

Rin se dio la vuelta para salir de allí, dejando a su corazón y a su dueño en esa habitación. Pero una mano, con más firmeza y más fuerza de la que nunca antes había usado con ella, la detuvo. Se volvió para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que él quisiera gritarle por haber ocultado algo así. Pero en vez de eso, sintió los labios de Allen capturar los suyos y besarla con más fuerza y pasión que nunca, al grado de casi lastimarla, pero a la vez con todo el inmenso amor que le tenía. Ella correspondió con la misma intensidad, tomando su rostro entre las manos, mientras él la alzaba por la cintura.

Len la mantuvo prisionera entre sus brazos hasta que surgió la molesta necesidad de respirar. Separaron sus labios, para tomar aire, pero él no la soltó. Ni siquiera en un shock como ese había podido dejarla ir.

Volvió a besarla.

Rin lo miró interrogante y esperanzada.

-Allen…

Len clavo la cara en el hombro de ella comenzando a sollozar y ambos cayeron de rodillas en el frio suelo de madera oscura del estudio de Allen.

-Rilliane -sollozo él- cuanto tiempo… cuanto tiempo… he pasado… buscándote… me sentía culpable por haber dejado de buscarte… jamás imagine que tú… -la abrazo con más fuerza- Te amo, Rin, Rilliane… mi princesa, nada de esto cambia nada de lo que siento por ti, yo te amo…

Rilliane sintió a la alegría invadirla.

-Allen… te amo… yo… creí que cuando lo supieras… te irías lejos de mí… que ya no me querrías cerca… perdóname… yo no quería mentirte… pero no estaba lista para dejarte ir, ni lo estaré en un millón de años, ni en un eternidad… te amo, demasiado…

-Y yo a ti…

Continuaron abrazados en el suelo.

-Te amo, amor -murmuro Rilliane besando suavemente su cuello.

Tras un instante más así, ambos se levantaron, separándose lo justo y necesario.

-Te amo, Rilliane, te amo…

Rin lo miro con preocupación.

-Len ¿qué haremos ahora? Quiero decir, tú y yo somos hermanos…

Len acaricio su rostro tranquilizadoramente.

-Princesa, volví de la muerte para estar contigo, solamente -junto su frente con la de ella- nada NUNCA nos separará, y ahora, bueno, creo que nadie tiene por que saber que somos hermanos…

Rin unió sus labios con los de él.

-Cierto -dijo, rozando los labios de él al hablar-, yo _sigo_ _siendo_ Rin Kamui.

Desesperado y ligeramente excitado por el rose de los labios de ella, volvió a besarla. Rin correspondió el beso.

-Te amo, Allen -susurraba entre besos.

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de hasta donde habrían llegado de no ser por el estúpido teléfono.

Era evidente que al principio, Allen no pensaba contestar, pero ninguna llamada normal duraba más de diez timbrazos, así que separándose lentamente de Rilliane, fue a contestar. Un problema en una de las empresas, vaya, nada que Hiyoteru no pudiera resolver. Colgó rápidamente, dirigiendo a su hermana una mirada de disculpa.

Ambos salieron sonrientes del estudio. Esta vez su felicidad -al menos la de Allen- era completa. Haku y la otras dos se alegraron de ver a Rin y Len juntos otra vez.

-Allen-sama, Rin-sama, ¿van a cenar algo? -pregunto Haku acercándose a ellos.

Ya era tarde, la Luna y las estrellas brillaban ya, y no habían comido nada en todo el día, pero no tenían hambre, así que ambos negaron.

La felicidad que brillaba en los ojos de ambos era demasiada, tanta, que era imposible no notarla. Ambos se encontraban en el balcón de la habitación de Allen, mirando las estrellas, o al menos Rilliane miraba las estrellas, porque Allen mantenía la vista fija en ella.

Rin se volvió hacia él.

-¿Q-que tanto me vez? -pregunto apenada.

Len rio.

-Es que eres muy hermosa -respondió rodeándola con los brazos y devorando su boca.

Rin rió ante la avidez del beso, era la primera vez que la besaba así.

Allen no podía evitar temblar, desde la segunda vez que durmió con ella, le costaba toneladas de autocontrol para no hacer más que besarla, se moría por cargarla hasta la cama y hacerla suya, pero estando aquel _incidente _aún tan fresco, no lo creía prudente, sin embargo cada vez le costaba más.

-Te amo, Len -murmuro ella mientras rozaba con sus labios la oreja izquierda de él.

Un delicioso cosquilleo lo invadió. Volvió a capturar sus labios, besándola con más avidez y desesperación, igual que ella.

Len notó que los besos de ella llevaban la misma intensidad, la misma desesperación y, sobretodo, el mismo deseo.

Sin separar sus labios, ambos abrieron los ojos, y pudieron ver la misma carga de lujuria en la mirada del otro.

Sin decir más, Allen recogió sus piernas y cargándola, la llevo hasta la cama. Allí la deposito suave y delicadamente sobre la cama, quedando él encima de ella.

Rin se perdió en los ojos azules de su hermano sobre ella, con las manos de él aprisionado sus muñecas contra la cama. Se encontraba indudablemente nerviosa, pues si ella ya no era virgen era por la violación, así que esta contaba para ella como la primera vez. Además ¿de verdad iba a acostarse con su hermano gemelo? Eso no la asqueaba ni la afectaba, si acaso, la excitaba aún más. Pero eso no le quitaba los nervios.

No pudo evitar temblar cuando Allen comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, reviviendo sin querer una parte de esa traumante noche, pero Allen la tranquilizo abrazándola y susurrando palabras dulces en su oído:

-Tranquila, yo no voy a hacerte daño, no pude protegerte esa noche, pero ahora sí puedo, yo nunca te forzare a acostaste conmigo ni jamás te haré nada que no quieras. Yo te amo.

Rilliane se derritió ante sus palabras.

-Y yo a ti -murmuro en su oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Len se deshizo de su propia camisa y termino la tarea pendiente con la de ella.

.-.-.-.

Teto estaba sollozante en una vacía habitación de la Mansión Kamui.

-Por dios… -murmuraba- ¡¿Qué hice?!

La culpa y el arrepentimiento la mataban poco a poco, se había dejado llevar por los celos y había hecho una estupidez, pero es que los celos alcanzaron el máximo nivel, nublando totalmente su razón, al saber que a esas horas su ama no había regresado, y no había mandado a avisar, y eso solo podía haber sucedido porque ella tenía pensado quedarse, pero un "_imprevisto_" la obligo a hacerlo, y ¿cuál era el más probable "_imprevisto_" en una pareja de adolescentes? La tardanza de su ama solo podía significar una cosa, y al descubrirlo, los celos la habían impulsado a hacer una locura, después de ello, se había arrepentido y había tratado de advertir a Rin, pero ella no contestaba el teléfono. Ya no podría salvarla del peligro en que la había puesto.

.-.-.-.

Rin despertó al percibir la constante vibración de su celular. Trato torpemente de cubrirse con la sabana, y contestar el celular, pero para cuando lo alcanzo ya habían colgado, había alcanzado a ver en la pantalla las rojas coletas de Teto. De paso miro el reloj: 3:22 a.m. Recordó que no había avisado que se quedaría, seguro la necesitaban por allá, Gackupo volvería en dos días, vaya, entonces debía volver a casa en ese momento, ¿Qué sería tan urgente que la habían llamado a esas horas? Bostezo. Volteo a ver a su adorado novio y hermano. Suspiro, se veía tan guapo, con su dorada cabellera, normalmente atada en una coleta hasta para dormir, ahora suelta y despeinada, muy despeinada, sus blancos parpados cerrados, sus brazos, fornidos pero no voluminosos, de esos en lo que una chica puede sentirse segura y cómoda.

Como sintiendo su mirada, él abrió los ojos, encontrándose con su mirada.

-¿Rin? -murmuro- ¿sucede algo? ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, es solo que acaban de llamarme. Debo irme. -respondió cubriéndose con la sabana y sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Len se sentó tras ella y la retuvo abrazándola por la cintura, pasando sus brazos bajo la sabana con que ella se cubría.

-¿Irte? -dijo rozando su hombro izquierdo con los labios al hablar- ¿A esta hora? ¿Segura?

-E-en unos días llegara mi padrastro y debo revisar que todo esté bien…

-¿Algo no lo está?

-Supongo que no, ya que me llamaron a esta hora…

-¿En verdad tienes que ir?

Ella asintió con dificultad, intentando no perderse en el placer que provocaban los labios de Allen sobre su piel.

-¿Y no hay nada que yo pueda _hacer_ para que te quedes? -interrogó con voz seductora, pasando la lengua por su cuello.

-¿Me estas preguntando? -sonrió ella.

Len rió. Rin escapo suavemente de sus brazos, y comenzando a vestirse, recogiendo la ropa esparcida por el piso. Len se levantó y comenzó a vestirse también.

Cuando ambos estuvieron vestidos y arreglados -presentables, más bien- bajaron a que Rin tomará un taxi para ir a su casa.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres que yo te lleve?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, descuida, estaré bien, además mírate vas a matar a alguien del susto -ambos se echaron a reír.

Era cierto que a Rin le preocupaba su aspecto, pero no por esa razón, sino más bien lo contrario: Allen de por sí era un tipo muy guapo y sexy, pero con ese aspecto, el pantalón negro de vestir y la camisa blanca arrugada y con los botones superiores desabrochados, y su cabello suelto y provocativamente revuelto, resultaba mortalmente sexy y seductor, ella misma requería bastante autocontrol para no hacerle caso y volver a la cama con él, y la verdad no estaba segura de no acuchillar a la próxima zorra que lo desvistiera con la mirada, así que mejor no, mejor que se quedara en casa.

Rin tomo el taxi y despidiéndose de él, fue hacia su casa, sin saber lo que Teto había hecho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que tal? LES GUSTO EL CAPI? Lo amaron? Lo odiaron? Oh por dios quisiera que Len fuera real jajajajajajajjajaajjaajajajja como vieron no hubo lemmon porque ya me lo entregaron pero estaba que uff rayaba con el sadomasoquismo pero buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaano no importa, lo que importa es que este par de tontolos… digo de tortolos xD ya se dieron cuenta de que son hermanos! Por fin! Dios que le habrá hecho Teto a Rin? Lo dejo a su pervertida imaginación xD ok no pero la verdad es que intente hacer un lemmon pero a la mitad deserte la misión ajajajajajjjaaj xD Lamento informarles que nos quedan tan solo como 10 capis, ADVERTENCIA vayan comprándose la insulina porque PROMETO VOLVERLOS DIABETICOS muaajajajajajjaajjjaajja aunque no dejare el drama de lado lo juro pero waaaaaaaaaaaaaa ame el capi lo ame lo ame lo ame, ay por dios aun no puedo sacar la imagen de Len descrita aquí de mi cabeza por dios me estoy muriendo waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que envidia voy a asesinar a Rin… Saben todo eso acerca de la culpa y eso don puse "para mi" es porque yo lastime muy feo a una persona y ahora la culpa me persigue para donde quiera que intento escapar...**

**ENCUESTA: Como este fic va llegando a su fin, quiero que voten acerca de sobre cual canción quieren que trate el siguiente, si no las han visto, les recomiendo que las escuchen y luego voten en un review. Para dejar un review no es necesaria una cuenta de fanfiction, solo inventas un nombre y publicas y ya si mas.**

**+Boss Death**

**+Bokoku no Nemesis / Nemesis of the Ruined of Kingdom /**

**+Corrupted Flower**

**+Agaisnt The World**

**+Karakuri Burst**

**+The Wolf That Fell in Love With Little Red Riding Hood / El Lobo Que Se Enamoró de una Pequeña Caperucita Roja**

**+Yume Sakura / Dreamy Cherry Blossoms / Sueño de Flores de Cerezo**

**+Trampa Casino / Ikasama Casino / Trickey Casino**

**RESPONDER REVIEWS:**

**Synchronicity Girl: ame tu review random! Jajajajjajaja me pase con lo de Miku pero sabes que maravilloso que no hayas dicho en tu reciew lo de la princesa, ya no seria sorpresa para los demás. Espero que el capi te haya gustado. Te prometo mas cursilerías jajajajjaja**

**Dianis Mar: feliz año y bueno ya te dije lo de Luka**

**Alex-Chan: Así es… te dara diabetes ajajajajajajja lo siento pero yo advertí al inicio que este fic tendría un romance que rayaría con lo cursi ajajajjaajajajaj**

**ShineBK: kawaii que el capi te haya gustado y lo siento pero rinny todavía no termina de sufrir muaajajajajajaajajja y en cuanto al lukaxlen… no te puedo spoilear muajajajaja**

**Shioo: bienvenida a mi maniatico fic rosaoscuro xD y jajajjajajajjaaj si cierto Miku se lo merecia ajanajhjaab**

**No se pierdan el próximo cap! Los amo!**

**By Sakura desk**


	17. Basta, ya no puedo más

**Capítulo 17 Basta, ya no puedo más**

Rin bajo del taxi y abrió la puerta de su casa, encontrándola oscura.

-¿Hola? -llamó- ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¡Ya volví!

Prendió la luz encontrándose inesperadamente con todos los sirvientes arremolinados en los rincones. Iba a preguntar que sucedía.

-Pero si miren quien llego -Rin se congelo de pánico. Esa voz…

-Dio mío… -murmuro soltando su bolsa y retrocediendo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te alegras de verme?

Gackupo avanzó amenazante hacia ella.

-Tú… volverías hasta… faltaban dos días…

Gackupo sonrió con sadismo.

-Claro, pero resulta que alguien me llamó para avisarme de que te has estado quedando en _otro_ _lado_.

Rin la miró incrédula. ¿Quién habría hecho eso? ¿Quién la odiaría tanto para eso? Porque quién lo hubiera hecho había tenido que pagar una cara llamada a larga distancia en su propio teléfono, ya que los empleados no tenían acceso a los teléfonos de la casa. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que el creer que sus sirvientes no la delatarían por supuesta lealtad, había sido un error terriblemente estúpido, y ahora iba a pagar muy caro esa estupidez.

Observo el brazo de Gackupo, tensó, eso significaba que iba a…

Rin se movió a tiempo para evitar un golpe, provocando que Gackupo estampara el puño en la pared.

Gackupo lanzo una maldición sacudiendo su mano, para luego mirarla con furia. Rin trato de correr, pero Gackupo la jalo del cabello, para arrojarla contra una pared. Rin cayó al suelo, y se encogió con pánico contra la ventana tras ella. Gackupo se le acerco y pateo su estómago con fuerza.

-Que vergüenza -dijo Gackupo volviendo a patearla y mirándola con desdén- Que mi hija sea una puta.

Rin intento levantarse, pero una tercera patada la detuvo.

-Yo… -balbuceo- yo no soy tu hija…

Él la callo con una nueva patada.

-¿Y? -espetó él- Yo te mantengo -volvió a patearla- ¿En-ti-en-des? -dijo acentuando cada silaba con una patada, aumentando la fuerza a cada una.

Rin sintió la necesidad de escupir al sentir que algo en su garganta la ahogaba, ¿sería vomito? Escupió y delante de ella vio un charco carmesí de considerable tamaño. Abrió los ojos con terror al ver que había escupido tanta sangre. Se encogió hacia atrás a tiempo para evitar otra patada.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! -chillo limpiando la sangre que escurría por su boca.

Él soltó una carcajada completamente divertido. Se inclinó hacia ella para cachetearla, pero ella interpuso los brazos, así que tomo sus muñecas y trato de arrastrarla, pero Rin se resistió.

-¡DÉJAME! -gritó con terror.

Aquella valentía no le gustó nada a Gackupo. La pateo de nuevo en el estómago y la tiro contra las escaleras, provocando que se hiciera una no muy grave pero si escandalosa herida en la coronilla. Rápidamente, su cara se llenó de sangre, al mismo tiempo que el golpe la desmayaba.

.-.-.-.

Teto se recargo en la pared y resbalo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

-Rin-sama… -murmuro con lágrimas mirando como Gackupo arrastraba a la rubia por las escaleras, sujetándola del pelo sin ninguna delicadeza y luego a la sangre en el suelo.

Avanzo lentamente hasta el charco, allí ella cayó de rodillas y cubrió su boca con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar.

-Por Dios… ¡¿Qué hice?! -sollozo- Rin-sama… perdóneme… por favor.

Se volteo a tiempo para sentir una mano cruzar su cara con una cachetada.

-¡Perra! -chillo la chica que la había golpeado- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Ella confiaba en ti! ¡Te apreciaba más que a todas nosotras! ¡Y tú la traicionaste!

Teto siguió llorando.

-Lo siento, de vedad…

-¡Eso no cambia nada! -la tomo de cuello de la camisa- ¡Te juró que si algo le pasa a ella todas nosotras te mataremos! ¡Mira! -soltando su camisa y tomando bruscamente una de sus coletas rojas le volteo la cara para que mirara el charco de sangre- Espero que estés feliz… -la soltó y se fue.

.-.-.-.

Rin despertó con la cabeza martilleándole.

-¡Por dios, mi cabeza! -dijo con dolor.

Cuando se acostumbró al dolor, miro el lugar en donde se encontraba. No era su habitación, estaba en una de las abundantes habitaciones vacías, lúgubres y oscuras de su casa.

-Dios mío… -murmuro mirando el lugar, más parecido a una mazmorra que a otra cosa.

Gackupo la encerraba allí cuando era pequeña, de modo que desarrollo un trauma y ahora a los catorce años seguía temiendo a la oscuridad.

Vio un pequeño rayo de luz y lo siguió con la mirada hasta llegar a la rejilla para ver de la puerta, donde se encontró con la mirada de Teto.

Avanzo lo más rápido que pudo hasta la rejilla.

-¡Kasane-san! -llamó desesperada mientras Teto evadía su mirada- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque estoy aquí?

-El señor la trajo aquí -respondió con simpleza aquella obviedad aún sin mirarla.

-¿Por qué? -murmuro Rin aterrada- ¿Qué va a hacerme? -tenía claro que no se trataba de un simple castigo por su valentía.

-Él dijo… -trago saliva- dijo algo sobre no permitir… -callo.

-¿Qué? -susurro Rin- ¿No permitir qué?

-El… él dijo que… que no dejaría que usted…

-¡¿Qué?!

Teto la encaró por fin.

-Que usted volviera a ver al príncipe Allen.

Rin se hizo hacia atrás con pánico.

-Gackupo… ¿sabe que…? ¿Él sabe quién es Allen? -dios, no quería ni pensar en que le haría su padrastro a Len si lo sabía, porque le haría algo, con tal de herirla a ella.

Teto negó con la cabeza.

-El solo dijo "ese chico".

Rin miro hacia un lado dejándose caer en el suelo. Dios ¿en que había metido a Len? Sabía que Gackupo lo usaría para darle una lección, una vez, cuando tenía seis años, escapo de casa para dejar dulces en la tumba de su madrastra, y para castigarla -después de una salvaje golpiza- había matado a su pequeño cachorro de un tiro delante de ella, y solo por eso, así que ¿Qué haría ahora? Len… recordó el castigo del que había hablado esa chica peli rosada, si algo le sucedía a él, ella no podría volver a verlo nunca.

-Entonces… planea tenerme encerrada aquí hasta que me muera ¿cierto?

-Rin-sama…

Rin rompió a llorar.

-Allen -sollozaba el nombre el su amado pensando en el destino al que lo había arrastrado, porque en el momento en que ella muriera, él lo haría también, o de lo contrario, moriría solo él, y no podrían volver a verse.

Teto sintió ganas de correr a abrazarla, podía, puesto que, ya que ella había delatado a Rin, Gackupo le confió a ella la llave, pero al escucharla decir ese nombre, supo que en cuanto abriera ella iría corriendo con ese maldito príncipe, y pensó que en nada la afectaban unas horas más allí.

Se fue sin decir más.

En cuanto Teto se fue, Rin se quitó un pasador blanco de su cabello, y comenzó a forcejear la cerradura. Esta no cedía, estaba siendo muy difícil, pero si algo tenía claro Rin era que nada ni nadie la apartaría de su hermano. Tras una larga hora, finalmente el cerrojo cedió, y con un click, la puerta se abrió, Rin salió, bajo a toda velocidad y corrió hacia la puerta principal para huir de allí, pero no alcanzo a llegar. Tropezó con su propia bolsa, que había tirado cuando llego, y cayó al suelo.

-¡¿Tú?! -Gackupo avanzó amenazante- ¡¿Qué haces aquí abajo?! ¡¿Cómo saliste?!

-Dios… -Rin trato de pararse y alcanzar la puerta, pero Gackupo fue más rápido: la retuvo sosteniéndola de los brazos y la lanzo contra la ventana.

Rin sintió el dolor agudo de los cristales que se clavaron en sus piernas y sus brazos. No pudo evitar notar la ironía de la situación: por segunda vez en su vida había sido casi asesinada por cristales.

Iba a levantarse, pero de nuevo: las patadas en el estómago. En cuanto irguió el cuello por el dolor Gackupo la levanto ahorcándola, y manteniéndola casi dos metros del suelo.

Rin logró abrir los ojos un poco para mirar a Gackupo. A juzgar por el brillo asesino de su mirada, podía ver que esta vez iba a matarla, de verdad.

Todos los sirvientes tuvieron la certeza de que si bien había pasado años viendo actos de violencia contra su ama, esta vez iban a presenciar un asesinato.

Rin estaba segura de que ese era el final, se disculpó mentalmente con Len, y justo cuando sintió que se iba a desmayar, Gackupo la soltó bruscamente. Rin cayó al suelo tosiendo para recuperar el aire, y escupiendo sangre a cada tosida.

-¡¿Kasane?! -escucho que él grito.

Teto con un cuchillo de cocina, le había hecho en la espalda una herida no profunda, pero que si lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Rin-sama, ¡corra! -grito la pelirroja temblando ante Gackupo.

Él la miro burlón, y convencido que Rilliane no iría ninguna parte.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Primero la delatas y ahora la defiendes?

Rin miro incrédula, ¿Teto la había delatado?. Y ella que la había considerado hasta su mejor amiga… se sintió traicionada.

-¡Rin-sama, váyase! -chillo sin soportar la mirada de Rin- ¡Ahora!

Ella se paró sigilosamente para que Gackupo no notara que en verdad iba a irse y se deslizo cojeando hasta la puerta de entrada… para luego salir huyendo. Cuando él reacciono ella ya se había ido.

Rin alcanzo a oír sus gritos exigiéndole que volviera, pero ella siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, no iba a ningún lugar en especial solo seguía corriendo, con la camisa, la frente y las piernas empapadas de sangre.

Las calles estaban desiertas, serían como las 5:00 a.m., pero al girar una esquina choco contra alguien, intento seguir corriendo, pero esa persona la retuvo

-¡Suéltame! -chillo- ¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor!

-¡¿Rin?!

-¡Que me sueltes!

Ella siguió manoteando histérica contra esa persona que sujetaba sus muñecas.

-¡Rilliane! ¡Soy yo! ¡Allen!

Rin dejo de manotear y alzo la vista, encontrándose con la mirada de Allen.

-¡Dios mío, Rin! -exclamo aterrorizado al verla llena de sangre y aterrorizada, notoriamente huyendo de alguien- ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Rin lo miró un instante más antes de voltear los ojos y desmayarse sobre su pecho.

-¡RIN! -gritó reteniéndola en sus brazos.

Saco el móvil y llamo rápidamente a alguien que fuera por ellos.

-Por dios, Rin, resiste, por favor…

Tal y como lo había esperado, Haku había venido sin que él lo pidiera. Bajo apresuradamente de la negra camioneta y miró aterrada el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de Rin.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó mientras Allen subía a la camioneta con Rin en sus brazos- ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?!

-No lo sé -susurro Allen con desesperación- cuando la encontré, ella estaba huyendo de alguien, pero se desmayó antes de poder decirme nada.

La razón de que Len anduviera por allí a esa hora era porque había sufrido un dolor terrible en el pecho y casi un desmayo hacia unos minutos antes de hallarla, un sentimiento estrechamente ligado al presentimiento de que ella no estaba bien, así que había decidido ir a comprobar que ella había llegado bien a su casa.

La razón real por la que Allen había sentido eso, era porque Rin había estado a punto de morir, y con ello, sin saberlo, él también.

Evaluando las heridas de Rilliane, Haku había dicho que no necesitaba hospital, así que la llevo a la Mansión Kagamine. Una vez allí, Haku y otras sirvientas curaron las heridas de Rin mientras él esperaba afuera.

Después de casi media hora de espera, todas salieron.

-Príncipe Allen -dijo Haku- ya curamos las heridas de la señorita. No eran profundas, con vendas basto. No se preocupe, seguro despertara pronto.

-¿Puedo… entrar a verla?

Haku lo pensó un momento, luego asintió.

-Pero si despierta, procure que no se asuste.

Len asintió y abrió lentamente la puerta. Allí estaba ella, su precioso ángel, dormida y con una intranquila expresión en el rostro.

Tomó suavemente su mano y la sostuvo con las suyas frente a su rostro. Observo su brazo vendado y sintió a un nuevo dolor invadirle. Reprimió las lágrimas, puesto que ella podría despertar en cualquier momento, y si lo veía llorando, menos se tranquilizaría. Había fallado, esa noche y ahora otra vez; desde que la conoció había sentido el deber de protegerla, y había fallado. Paso los dedos por la muñeca de ella y noto una ligerísima y casi imperceptible irregularidad. Miró. Vio una cicatriz larga y vertical, se notaba que era de un buen tiempo atrás, pero esa cicatriz solo podía significar una cosa. Soltó la mano como si le quemara. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Dios santo… ¿porque ella habría intentado suicidarse? Se notaba que no era reciente, pero seguía siendo un hecho. La miró con dolor ¿Qué tanto había sufrido en todo ese tiempo, en que ellos habían creído que estaba muerta? ¿y por qué? ¿_Quién_ la había hecho sufrir así? ¿La familia que la había criado? No, si ellos la habían recogido, no podían ser tan malos. Luego recordó que ella solo se había referido a su madrastra como su salvadora, y ella estaba muerta, dijo que vivía con su padrastro, ¿habría sido él? Lo sabría esa noche, esta vez no aceptaría evasivas. Miro el rostro dormido ella, se inclinó para darle un beso suave y tierno, pero al separarse, vio lo que Haku no le había querido decir: las marcas moradas en el cuello, marcas de manos, no había que tener la inteligencia de Allen para darse cuenta de que esas eran la prueba de que alguien había tratado de matarla. Se dio cuenta de que el dolor que el mismo había sentido había sido por eso.

-Por dios… -murmuro.

Rin movió un poco los parpados y abrió los ojos. Primero pareció desorientada, pero luego abrió los ojos con terror y se levantó de golpe.

-¡Rin! -dijo tratando de que ella lo reconociera antes de alterarse.

Ella se volvió asustada y lo miró. Pareció tranquilizarse.

-¿L-Len? -murmuro.

-¡Rin! -exclamo él abrazándola, con cuidado de no lastimarla.

Ella quiso responder el abrazo, pero el dolor se lo impidió, así que solo recargo su cabeza contra el hombro de él.

Se separó lentamente de ella, para mirar sus ojos, pero ella evitaba su mirada.

Len se arrodillo a un lado de la cama para mirarla.

-Rin… -por su voz ella supo qué seguía ahora.

Volvió la cara hacia el otro lado, sabiendo que esta vez no podría mentirle. Len se sorprendió por su comportamiento. Intento tomar su mano, pero ella la retiro. Aun así intento acariciar su mejilla, pero ni siquiera llego, pues Rin le aparto la mano con la suya casi sin tocarlo.

Len la miró estupefacto por su rechazo.

-¿Rin? -llamó acercando su mano al brazo de Rin, pero al verla apretarlo contra sí misma, retiro la mano sin siquiera tocarla.

Rilliane evitaba el contacto con él porque sabía que eso podría provocar que se desplomara a llorar, y no quería hacer eso. Pero Allen no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Tomó su mano -doblada en un puño- sin importar que ella trato de resistirse.

-Rin ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Ella no respondió.

-¿Rin? -Len la miraba con suma preocupación, pero también con dolor, dolor por el rechazo de ella.

Rin lo miro solo un segundo, pero basto para notar su mirada dolida y la culpa cayó sobre ella. Se arrojó a sus brazos ignorando el punzante dolor de sus heridas.

-¡Lo siento! -susurro- Perdóname…

Len la recibió abrazándola, preguntándose porque se disculpaba ella.

-¡Yo… odio… mentirte! -sollozo- Pero… -su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar.

-Rin… -no quería presionarla a hablar, pero necesitaba saber quién le había hecho eso- Dímelo. Dime quién te hizo esto, por favor.

Ella lo miró con culpa, para luego hundir la cara en su cuello.

-Él… -confeso con voz muy baja, como si esperara que él no escuchara- Mi padrastro…

Len trato de no reaccionar, pero su corazón se aceleró al escuchar eso. ¿Cuántas veces le habría sonreído a él después de una golpiza? Y él nunca lo había notado…

-Rin… -murmuró- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Perdóname, sé que debí haberlo notado antes…

-No -dijo ella- no hagas eso, no es tu culpa, nunca podría serlo, tú siempre me has protegido, no te culpes…

-¿Protegerte? Nunca he podido hacerlo…

-Claro que sí

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No pude protegerte esa noche ni ahora tampoco.

-No tenías forma de saberlo -bajo la mirada- yo no te lo dije porque no quería preocuparte, tú ya tienes muchas preocupaciones, y yo no quería darte más…

-¿Preocupaciones? -él tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo- Rin, escúchame bien, porque quiero que lo recuerdes, _siempre_: tú eres lo más importante para mí, de nada me serviría tenerlo todo, si tú no estuvieras conmigo. Nada me importa más que tú, si tuviera que separarme de ti yo… -su voz se quebró ante tal posibilidad- No, Rin, no pienso permitir que nada más te ocurra, pero para eso necesito que no me ocultes nada, Rin, no vuelvas a mentirme nunca, por favor…

Rin lo miró con una mezcla de culpa y ternura. Culpa por haberle mentido y ternura por sus dulces palabras.

-Te lo juró -dijo- perdóname por haberte mentido, perdóname por favor…

Él la besó larga y dulcemente. Ahora sabía quién se había atrevido a lastimar a su princesa, y no podía -ni quería- cerrarle el paso a la furia, pero en ese momento, lo más importante era que ella estaba allí con él, y él solo quería estar con ella.

-Len… -dijo ella con preocupación- prometo no volver jamás a ocultarte nada nunca, pero prométeme que vas a cuidarte tú, por favor -rogó dejando a Len extrañado, ¿cuidarse él? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué?

-Te lo prometo -asintió manteniéndola entre sus brazos.

Se quedaron en silencio y abrazados un rato.

-Rin -murmuro él acariciando su cabello rubio- ¿Qué sucedió?

A simple vista, parecía una pregunta ya respondida, pero Rin sabía que Len deseaba saber qué era lo que había sucedido exactamente.

Rin cerró los ojos, arrimándose aún más hacia su pecho.

-Se suponía que él no regresaría hasta dentro de dos días, pero cuando llegue estaba allí. No sé porque, pero una de mis sirvientas le llamo para decírselo, y cuando llegué, él estaba allí. -trago saliva al recordar, y sintió el metálico sabor de la sangre, que aún emanaba por su garganta- Él… me golpeo, y me gritó. Luego caí, y mi cabeza dio en la escalera, y me desmaye. Cuando desperté, estaba en una habitación de mi casa -prefirió omitir en _qué_ habitación-, ahí vi a una sirvienta, la misma que… -un millón de cosas vinieron a su mente: "con la que llore" "la que me ayudo" "la que me llevaba al hospital", "en la que confiaba", "la que … creí que era mi amiga", "la que me traiciono", pero tragando el dolor, solo dijo: -la que aviso a mi padrastro, parecía estar vigilando o algo así, así que espere a que se fuera y use un pasador para salir, pero cuando llegué abajo, él me detuvo, me empujo a una ventana, así me hice las heridas, y luego… -no pudo continuar; luego de eso Gackupo había tratado de matarla.

Len entendió perfectamente, así que no la presiono a continuar, solo apretó su abrazo.

-Entonces yo... conseguí escapar porque una sirvienta me ayudo, ella le hizo una herida en la espalda, con un cuchillo de cocina, y así pude escapar, y luego me encontraste.

Len la mantuvo entre sus brazos, esforzándose por no temblar. Aspiro el dulce aroma anaranjado de su cabello rubio, su Rilliane, su adorada novia y hermana, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cosas así le ocurrían a un ángel como ella? Bueno, la vida no es justa, y pese a ser uno de los millonarios más jóvenes del mundo, Allen lo sabía bien. Su madre también era un auténtico ángel, y había sido asesinada.

Su madre…

Por primera vez se preguntó que habrían dicho Letzel y Drossel sobre su relación incestuosa con Rilliane, ¿se habrían asqueado? No, no lo creía, sabía que ellos lo habrían tolerado y aceptado, lo sabía bien.

Reprimió un suspiro. Recordó lo que había planeado para el día siguiente, había planeado decírselo de un modo muy distinto, pero ese momento aunque parecía el menos indicado y oportuno, en realidad lo era el momento quizá no más hermoso pero sí más necesario para que lo hiciera de una vez por todas.

Se separó suavemente de ella y se dirigió a un cajón del escritorio.

Rin lo miró extrañada y anhelante, esforzándose por no estirar los brazos y alcanzarlo de nuevo.

Al volver, Len tomo sus manos obligándola a levantarse.

-¿Len?

Él suspiro.

-Rilliane, -parecía nervioso- yo… sé que quizás no es el momento más adecuado, y había planeado decírtelo en un momento muy diferente, pero creo que… debo decírtelo ahora.

Rin lo miró intranquila. Sabía que él solo la llamaba por su nombre completo cuando se trataba de algo serio, pero esa noche habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas serias para adivinar cual, así que esperó.

El tomo aire.

-Rilliane, cásate conmigo.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A:

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! LO SIENTOOOOOOO! Miren es que estoy ocupada es que estoy haciendo los audífonos de magnet de las cuatro parejas así que lo SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO perdónenme bueno aquí los de no para no espantarles la sorpresa prometo subir el próximo capi en cuanto lo tenga listo o sea antes del próximo domingo!

NO OLVIDEN VOTAR (encuesta en el capi 16) a partir de ahora ire publicando los resultados de las encuestas:

Hasta ahorita van así:

**3 +Boss Death**

**0 +Bokoku no Nemesis / Nemesis of the Ruined of Kingdom /**

**4 +Corrupted Flower / Haitoku no Hana**

**0 +Agaisnt The World**

**1 +Karakuri Burst**

**2 +The Wolf That Fell in Love With Little Red Riding Hood / El Lobo Que Se Enamoró de una Pequeña Caperucita Roja**

**0 +Yume Sakura / Dreamy Cherry Blossoms / Sueño de Flores de Cerezo**

**1 +Trampa Casino / Ikasama Casino / Trickey Casino**

**Hasta ahorita van ganado Boss Death y Corrupted Flower**

RESPONDER REVIEWS:

Synchronicity Girl: jajajajaj QUE MI FIC ES UNA DROGA? Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh GRACIAS ame que dijeras eso! Y como te quedo el ojo con el dialogo final aquí? Solo puedes votar por una!

ShineBK: todos lo que leen esto estamos enfermos y mas yo que lo escribí QUE VIVA EL INCESTO KAGAMINE! Y siento lo de Rin el dialogo final lo puse por ti… ¿eh? ¿Qué? ¡NO! NO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO MATRIMONIO xD digo que lo puse para que Rin no sufra tanto xD ntc.

Dianis Mar: okkkkk gracias por votar!


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Rin miro a Len con ojos desorbitados, y en un impulso cubrió su boca con ambas manos. Len sostenía en su mano izquierda una caja de terciopelo negro, forrada y acojinada por dentro con seda rojo sangre, adentro tenía un anillo precioso: era un corazón de la Clave de Fa y la Clave de Sol, ambos signos musicales imitaban sus collares -la Clave de Sol de oro y con zafiros y la Clave de Fa de plata y con esmeraldas- y el aro del anillo era de reluciente oro negro.

La mirada de Len se mantenía baja y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Rin sabía que debía dar ya una respuesta, no quería que él se desesperara o en el peor de los casos creyera que ella lo rechazaría, porque de ningún modo podía hacer eso, tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua pero no podía articular palabra.

Allen, por su lado, se sentía nervioso, estaba muy consciente del amor de Rilliane por él, pero aun así dudaba de lo que ella respondería, quizás se negaría por el hecho de que eran hermanos, o tal vez no quisiera casarse aun o quizás no quisiera atar su vida a la de él o tal vez no creyera que fuera tiempo o podría ser que… o quizás… o tal vez… era muchas las dudas de Len, mientras ella no hablara nada era seguro, además no podía evitar sentirse un poco raro al estarle pidiendo matrimonio a su propia hermana.

Recuperando un poco del aliento y la capacidad del habla perdidos durante ese instante -porque había sido un instante, aunque ellos lo hubieran sentido como una eternidad- y hablo:

-Acepto, Allen -sonrió con las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas de alegría.

La mirada de Len se ilumino de alegría. Sonrió, tomó delicadamente la mano derecha de Rin y deslizo el anillo en su dedo anular.

Rin lo abrazo, transmitiéndole todo su cariño.

-Te amo, Len, te amo, ahora y siempre lo haré, siempre estaré a tu lado…

Len la miró dulcemente, tomo su mano y beso los dedos de ella.

-Te juró que estaremos juntos para siempre. -dijo entre besos- Juntos en la vida y el muerte…

-Juntos para toda la eternidad.

Se fundieron en un beso. Al principio fue un beso cargado de sentimientos pero después él noto que su hermana había ido perdiendo la intensidad.

-Rin -dijo suavemente- ¿sucede algo?

Rin lo miró.

-Nada es solo que… de verdad… ¿podremos hacerlo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Rin bajo la mirada.

-A la boda -volvió a subir la cara- es que, Allen, somos gemelos, tarde o temprano alguien lo notará, no me explico cómo ni nosotros nos habíamos dado cuenta y…

-Tienes razón -interrumpió él con voz tranquilizadora- algún día alguien se dará cuenta, pero nos casaremos antes de que eso ocurra.

Rin seguía intranquila.

-Pero ¿y después? ¿Qué sucederá después? - a Rin no le interesaba lo que dijera la gente, pero lo que si le importaba era que alguien pudiera separarlos, ya esa noche casi lo habían logrado.

Él continuo tranquilo, y beso suavemente su frente.

-Rin, aunque el mundo entero vaya en contra de los dos, yo siempre caminare contigo a mi lado.

Ella lo miró largos segundos, sintiendo a la felicidad volver a iluminarla, pensando con ironía que a ese pasó podría convertirse en un foco intermitente: luz-oscuridad, luz-oscuridad, luz-oscuridad.

-Te amo, Len -repitió abrazándolo de nuevo.

-Y yo a ti, mi princesa -murmuro él.

Se recostaron suavemente sobre la cama. Len no pego un ojo hasta que ella se hubo dormido.

.-.-.-.

Rin abrió los ojos. Enseguida sintió el punzante dolor de sus heridas, no pudo evitar quejarse, pero ver el precioso anillo en su mano le hizo olvidar cualquier pesar. Sin embargo pudo sentir en la cama no frío sino más bien la _falta_ de calor en la cama. Su hermano no estaba allí.

Se volvió rápidamente e ignorando el dolor.

Efectivamente, Len no estaba allí, pero en su lugar estaba un enorme ramo de esplendidas rosas rojas, y entre ellas una nota que ponía "Te amo".

Rin sonrió tomando el ramo en sus manos, aspiro el olor dulce de las flores, y suspiro:

-Y yo a ti, Allen.

En eso alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Pase.

Haku entró, la miro y sonrió al ver el ramo.

-Buenos días, Rin-sama, me alegra ve que se encuentra mejor.

Rin sonrió.

-Buenos días, Yowane-san, muchas gracias.

-El príncipe Allen tuvo que salir temprano por asuntos de trabajo; no quiso despertarla.

-Gracias, Yowane-san.

-Que hermoso ramo, Allen-sama es igual de romántico y detallista que su padre, -suspiro la albina -recuerdo a Letzel-sama y los hermosos detalles que tenía con Drossel-sama -añadió con nostalgia.

Rin bajo la mirada con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Se sentía llena de luz, como si se hubiera tragado una estrella.

Aclarándose la garganta, Haku habló.

-¿Va a bajar o desea comer aquí?

Rin sacudió la cabeza.

-Iré abajo.

Haku asintió y bajo.

Obviamente, el dolor de Rin le hacía preferir que le subieran el desayuno, pero no iba a poner a las criadas a hacer eso si ella podía bajar, aunque con dolor, pero podía.

.

.

Allen regreso hasta muy entrada la tarde, ya casi de noche. Había sido un día largo, muchos problemas, y todo por un tipo que quería apropiarse de dos de sus empresas más grandes con la excusa de que él había desaparecido por casi un año, algo muy estúpido, pero había sido insistente, bueno, al menos todo eso estaba arreglado y en ese momento solo quería ver a Rilliane. Estaciono la camioneta negra y salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal.

.

.

Rin estaba parada en el descansa de la escalera. Estaba intranquila. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué _debía_ hacer? ¿volver a casa? No podía hacer eso, si lo hacía, esta vez Gackupo _sí_ la mataría, pero si se quedaba allí, ¿Qué sucedería? Debía pensar en Len, hasta ahora Gackupo no sabía quién era, pero Teto lo sabía -no pudo evitar el paso al dolor al recordar a Teto y su traición- y podría decírselo, además de los problemas legales: bien o mal, su custodia la tenía Gackupo, y no se suponía que ella viviera con otra persona, aunque desde el momento en que se casará con Len, su custodia ya no sería de Gackupo.

Su boda. Pensar en eso era como descubrir la luna en una noche sin estrellas. Casi olvido todo eso -_casi_- y se concentró en su boda con él, que hermoso sería, no por el vestido, las joyas o el glamour, si no por el puro hecho de que sería su boda con _él_, jurarían de nuevo estar juntos para siempre, y lo harían.

Se escuchó la puerta. Rin bajo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de su hermano.

-Rin… -suspiro él.

Rin bajó corriendo a abrazarlo, tratando exitosamente de ignorar casi totalmente el dolor de sus heridas.

-Ay -no pudo evitar quejarse cuando, al abrazarla, él apretó las heridas de sus brazos.

-¡Lo siento! -exclamó él aflojando sus brazos.

Sin dejar de sonreír, ella negó con la cabeza.

-No importa -dijo- ¡Te extrañe tanto!

-Y yo a ti, no tienes idea de lo lento que pasa el tiempo cuando no estas.

Ambos se besaron.

Tras separarse, Len miro a Rin con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando.

Sin darle tiempo de replicar, Len cargo a Rin y empezó a subir por la escalera.

-¡Espera! -sonrió ella- ¡Puedo caminar yo!

Len se echó a reír, pero no la bajo.

La llevó hasta su habitación y la dejo, muy suavemente sobre la cama.

-Podía haberlo hecho yo -sonrió ella.

-No deberías andar de un lado para otro -replico él.

-Pero estoy bien -sonrió ante su mirada de incredulidad- De verdad.

Len no pudo evitar sonreír.

.-.-.-.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de Meiko.

-Entonces… -murmuro- Kyle está bien…

Luka solo asintió.

-¡Cuánto me alegro! -exclamo con una sonrisa.

-Él dijo que estaba cumpliendo con una… promesa…

Meiko asintió.

-Así es, una promesa que hizo para mí…

Ambas se quedaron en silencio.

-Nee, Meiko-san -dijo Luka- ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-Solo llámame Meiko. Y claro, dime.

-Si podías traerlo de vuelta… ¿porque no lo hiciste?

Meiko negó, mientras los recuerdos se atenazaban en su mente.

.

**Flashback**

**(N/A: para los que no lo sepan Germaine Avaddonia es Meiko en la saga del mal)**

.

_Un par de niños corren por una ladera en un retirado pueblo alemán. No tendrán más de ocho años._

_-¡De prisa! ¡Vamos, Kyle! -gritó la niña castaña a su peliazul acompañante._

_-¡Espera! -grito él sin aliento y cayendo de rodillas en el pasto- ¡Germaine! ¡Espera! ¡Germaine!_

_La chica castaña se detuvo y cambio de dirección, hacia su amigo._

_-Kyle, ¿estás bien?- pregunto alarmada tomando los hombros de su amigo._

_Él pequeño solo asintió tratando desesperadamente de recuperar el aire._

_-Lo siento, Kyle de verdad, es que me aterra la oscuridad y ya casi es de noche… -se disculpó ella entre lágrimas- ¡tengo miedo, Kyle!_

_-Tranquila… -dijo él entre jadeos- yo… yo estoy contigo… tranquila… no estas… sola…_

_La pequeña se ruborizó. Estaba enamorada de ese niño._

_-Kyle…_

_Ella era Germaine Avaddonia, hija del general alemán Leonheart Avaddonia, y él era Kyle Marlon, hijo de una mujer no muy adinerada pero si respetada en el pueblo, Prim Marlon. Hacía unos meses Prim había ido a casa del general -como todo el pueblo- a darle el pésame por la muerte de su esposa, allí Kyle y Germaine se conocieron. Aunque solo tenían ocho años ambos sintieron es click que indica que encontraste a tu media naranja. Desde entonces se volvieron inseparables. En aquel entonces Germaime usaba el cabello largo hasta las rodillas, por lo que Kyle solía bromear con ella preguntándole si de casualidad no era Rapunzel. Por ese tiempo ni él ni ella sabían nada acerca de la enfermedad cardiaca de Kyle, ni que su bonita historia de amor podía llegar a su fin en cualquier momento. Ni ahora tampoco. Sin embargo eran lo bastante inteligentes para notar que algo andaba mal con Kyle. Se cansaba muy rápido, de vez en cuando se desmayaba, no podía comer ciertas cosas, etc._

_-No te preocupes, Germaine, seguro que alguien vendrá pronto por nosotros, te lo aseguró -dijo él con la respiración ya más controlada._

_Ella asintió._

_-Vamos, Kyle, sigamos._

_Ambos se levantaron y caminaron un tramo más._

_-¡Mira, Kyle! -exclamo la niña con entusiasmo- ¡Recuerdo ese árbol! ¡Ya estamos cerca!_

_-Ge-Germa-i-ne -murmuro él apoyándose en un árbol- no me… siento… bien…_

_En el momento en que la pequeña se volteo, su amigo cayó inconsciente en el suelo._

_-¡KYLE! -gritó horrorizada._

_Levantando un poco su vestido rojo corrió hacia él. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y lo miró._

_-¡Kyle! -exclamo- ¡despierta! ¡Vamos!_

_Pero él no despertó. Germaine trato de recordar que hacían los adultos, pero no lo logró. Se puso a sollozar y gritar, rezando por que su padre los encontrará. Y lo hizo._

_-¡Allí están! -escucho una voz a lo lejos y pasos apresurados, y vio la luz de las linternas._

_-¡Ayuda! -varias personas, incluidos el general Avaddonia y la señora Marlon._

_-¡Kyle! -gritó Prim corriendo hacia ellos._

_Después de que Germaine fuera interrogada por su padre, la señora Marlon decidió que era tiempo de decirles a Kyle y Germaine todo, y pensó que también a Germaine por que su hijo y ella siempre estaban juntos, y en ese momento ella no se separaría de él. Así con previo consentimiento del general, la mujer se dispuso a hablar con los niños._

_En ese momento ambos pequeños no entendieron lo que se les estaba diciendo, pero tiempo después sí lo hicieron, y cuando eso ocurrió, ambos se asustaron mucho, pero no se distanciaron en absoluto, ni nada de eso cambio su forma de mirar al otro, continuaron tan unidos como un par de imanes. Como un inseparable par de imanes. Fueron seis años más de risas y diversión, sin embargo, cuando cumplieron catorce años, Kyle se distancio de Germaine:_

_Ya que ese día él no había ido a su casa, ella dedujo que él estaba enfermo o algo así, así que fue a la cocina y preparo una cesta de pan para llevarla ella a casa de él, sin embargo su padre la intercepto en la puerta._

_-¿A dónde vas, Germaine? -pregunto como si no lo supiera._

_-Padre, voy a casa de Kyle, es que no vino hoy y pensé que…_

_-No irás. Vuelve a tu habitación._

_Germaine miró asustada y sorprendida a su padre. Asustada por su tono y sorprendida por su orden. Él nunca le había prohibido ver a Kyle. Así que insistió._

_-Pero es que pensé que quizás Kyle…_

_-Dije que no, Germaine. Obedece._

_Ella lo miró ahora enojada, ¿quién se creía ese viejo para prohibirle ver a su amigo? Aparte de su padre y un general._

_-Pues yo quiero ir -replicó furiosa- Y tú no me lo vas a impedir -añadió tratando de abrirse paso a un lado de su padre._

_El general Avadonia miro a su hija sin sorpresa ni furia, pues más de una persona le había dicho que Germaine poseía su misma ferocidad, que combinada con la obstinación que había heredado de su madre la volvía una autentica guerrera imposible de tratar. Y menos cuando se trataba de Kyle. Lo único que había en la mirada de su padre era una genuina tristeza._

_-Germaine, no -dijo manteniendo el tono autoritario._

_-Hazte a un lado -mando ella sin detenerse._

_-Basta, Germaine._

_Ella no se detuvo._

_-Muevete, se va a enfriar el pan por tu culpa…_

_-Germaine._

_-¡Muevete! ¡Se me va a hacer tarde!_

_-¡GERMAINE! -exclamó sabiendo que solo así su fiera hija desistiría._

_La chica retrocedió asustada mirando a su padre, y los criados voltearon a ver sorprendidos. Leonheart nunca le había gritado a Germaine._

_-Vuelve a tu habitación ahora -demando autoritario._

_Pero la voluntad de Germaine era imposible de romper._

_-Pero, padre, Kyle..._

_-¡DIJE QUE NO, GERMAINE! ¡OBEDECE!_

_Con un gritito, la chica castaña salió huyendo a su habitación, aún con el pan en su mano._

_Su voluntad era imposible de romper, pero no de doblegar._

_El general suspiró con pesar de tener que tratar así a Germaine, y por saber que venían afrentas mayores, pues ella no podría ver a Kyle nunca más. No es que él fuera uno de esos típicos padres celosos ni nada de eso, al contrario, él sabía que solo Kyle podía hacer feliz a Germaine, sabía lo que ella sentía, y precisamente para protegerla a ella y a su felicidad, debía separarlos, tal y como Prim le había dicho, tal y como el mismo Kyle pensaba. Recordó lo que había hablado con Prim Marlon el día anterior. Ella lo había citado solo con las palabras "tenemos que hablar" pero ambos sabían de qué se trataba: de Kyle y Germaine._

_-Prim -había dicho él- ¿sucede algo que te preocupe?_

_Sin mirarlo, Prim había respondido:_

_-Leonheart, ¿sabes lo que Kyle siente por Germaine?_

_Él había asentido._

_-Y sé lo que Germaine siente por él._

_La expresión de Prim no cambio._

_-¿Y no quieres separarlos?_

_El general la miró indignado al pensar que Prim lo creía el típico padre celoso._

_-Claro que no -respondió- yo quiero que mi hija sea feliz._

_-No te entiendo, ¿quieres que Germaine sea feliz pero no piensas separarlos?_

_Él la miro confundido._

_-Creo que soy yo el que no te entiende._

_Prim bajo la mirada._

_-Anoche entre al cuarto de Kyle y lo encontré llorando -dijo ella._

_Leonheart se sorprendió. No era común en Kyle llorar, ¿le habría hecho algo Germaine?_

_-No es lo que crees -dijo Prim- No culpes a Germaine._

_El la miro._

_-Cuando le pregunte por que lloraba, Kyle me dijo que tenía miedo._

_Otro gesto de sorpresa. Tampoco era común en Kyle el miedo._

_-Cuando pregunte, él solo me dijo "No quiero lastimarla"_

_Leonheart la miro aun más sorprendido._

_-Me dijo que estaba enamorado de Germaine y que sospechaba que ella de él, y que por eso debía alejarse de ella, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Me dijo que no debíamos engañarnos, que su vida no iba a durar para siempre, y ni tampoco duraría mucho y no quería que Germaine sufriera cuando él… -su voz se quebró ligeramente- ya no estuviera… y por eso quería alejarse ahora, antes de que los sentimientos de ella por él crecieran. Me dijo que él estaría siempre en casa y pidió que la mantuviera lejos. Me pidió que te lo dijera a ti._

_El general experimento varios sentimientos al mismo tiempo: confusión, admiración, terror y por ultimo certeza y dolor. Confusión de lo que debía hacer, admiración por la entereza y la impasibilidad de Prim al narrar algo que obviamente le resultaba terriblemente doloroso, y también por la madurez de Kyle; terror por el dolor que le causaría a su hija, y certeza de lo que sabía que debía hacer como padre para proteger a su hija y su felicidad, aunque para ello debiera causarle un gran dolor ahora, sería para evitar uno más grande y prolongado en el futuro._

_-¿Lo harás? -preguntó Prim, para saber como proceder ella._

_Él asintió._

_-Prometo decirle toda la verdad cuando sea tiempo._

_Sin necesidad de palabras, ella supo a lo que él se refería. Cuando Kyle muriera._

_Solo asintió._

_._

_Y ahora estaba allí, un segundo después de haber mandado a su hija a su habitación._

_Pero hay que recordar algo sobre Germaine: su voluntad se podía doblegar, pero era imposible de romper._

_Allí estaba, bajando de su balcón y corriendo a casa de Kyle. _

_Prim abrió la puerta._

_-¡Germaine! -exclamo mirándola con sorpresa, ¿habría el general faltado a su palabra? No, el aspecto de Germaine la delataba como escapista: su cabello alborotado, su vestido sucio y su cara resplandeciente de sudor eran solo algunos indicios._

_-Buenas tardes, señora Marlon -saludo Germaine atropelladamente volteando a derecha e izquierda, esperando una invitación a pasar._

_Desde arriba Kyle miraba con dolor y ojos llorosos a su amada Germaine._

_Prim no respondió el saludo. Sabía que debía mostrarse hostil para que ella no volviera._

_-¿Puedo pasar? -pregunto Germaine extrañada por la actitud de lo normalmente afable señora Marlon._

_Kyle se retiró de la ventana. No quería ver lo que sabía que venía a continuación. "Perdóname, Germaine"_

_-No, Germaine, lo siento._

_El rostro de Germaine se descompuso en estupefacción, pero, como siempre, insistió._

_-Pero yo… vine a ver a Kyle._

_Prim negó, mientras arriba su hijo sollozaba por el dolor que sabía que provocaría en Germaine._

_-No, Germaine, -dijo- Kyle está bien, gracias, pero por favor no regreses más por aquí._

_Y cerró la puerta en la cara de la castaña muchacha._

_Desolada, Germaine volvió a su casa con el paso lento como si fuera a ascender al patíbulo o algo así._

_Desde entonces, durante dos años, tan solo vio a Kyle unas cuantas veces en el pueblo, a veces sus miradas se cruzaban, pero cuando ella trataba de acercarse, él se iba. Se volvió una chica sumisa de baja cabeza y mirada apagada, dejando atrás su fiero e indomable carácter. Y también se quedó sola, no solo Kyle la había abandonado, ahora su padre había enloquecido. Todo por una obsesión insana con Prim Marlon: se enamoró de ella y se volvió un celopata de lo peor, e incluso le pego un tiro al cartero del pueblo por haber hablado con ella._

_Y luego Prim Marlon murió._

_Como era de esperar, el pueblo entero lloró la perdida de una mujer tan respetable y tan valerosa, y allí fue cuando Germaine volvió a ver a Kyle._

_Estaba lloviendo y el funeral había concluido, la gente ya estaba dispersándose, y él se encontraba apoyado sobre la lápida de su madre, sin derramar una sola lágrima._

_-Kyle -llamó Germaine abrazada a su cuerpo y llevando un sencillo vestido negro. No llevaba sombrilla y estaba empapada._

_Kyle se enderezó lentamente._

_-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señorita Avaddonia?_

_Germaine lo miró horrorizada, después de dos años sin dirigirle la palabra, ¿ahora le hablaba como si no la conociera? Las lágrimas cayeron en un inevitable torrente desde sus ojos._

_-Kyle… ¿Por qué haces eso?_

_-Temo que no le entiendo, señorita Avaddonia._

_- ¡Kyle, basta! -sollozo- ¿Por qué actúas como si no me conocieras?_

_Él no respondió_

_Germaine sollozo de nuevo ¿sería posible que no la recordará o algo así? Pues se lo recordaría._

_-¡¿Por qué, Kyle?! ¡Yo te conozco! ¡Y tú a mí! ¡Te conozco desde que teníamos siete años! ¡Solías llamarme Rapunzel por mi cabello! ¡Adoras el helado y odias el sake! ¡Te gusta el chocolate por que es del color de mis ojos! ¡Tu padre murió en la guerra antes de que nacieras! ¡Tú eres Kyle Marlon! ¡Y yo estoy enamorada de ti!_

_Kyle se volvió y la miró._

_-Lo sé. Y yo de ti._

_Germaine lo miro con ojos desorbitados, si el también la amaba ¿Por qué le había hecho eso?_

_-No quería lastimarte, Germaine._

_-¿La-lastimarme? -cada vez entendía menos._

_Kyle suspiró._

_-Mi vida no será larga, Germaine y lo sabemos los dos. Así que trate de separarme de ti antes de que tus sentimientos crecieran, así no saldrías lastimada cuando yo muriera._

_Ella lo miró incrédula._

_-No lo entiendes… -sollozo- yo… yo… ¡Me enamoré de ti desde el día en que nos conocimos! Te amo, y cuando me dejaste sola yo… ¡creí que moriría! ¡Porque TE AMO! -concluyó con un grito y cayendo de rodillas sobre la tierra mojada del cementerio._

_Kyle sintió la culpa sobre él al verla así. Avanzo rápidamente hasta ella y la levantó tomando sus brazos delicadamente. En cuanto estuvo frente a él, lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, como si temiera que él se fuera a desvanecer o algo así. Y él la correspondió._

_-Yo también te amo, Germaine, con toda mi alma…_

_Ni siquiera un beso fue necesario en ese momento._

_Pero allí estaba observando el padre de ella mirando con la desquiciada mirada que lo había caracterizado durante ya varios años, los miraba a ellos, a su hija -lo único que le quedaba- en brazos de ese chico, el hijo de Prim con otro hombre, vaya ¿Quién lo entendía? Primero la alejaba y ahora ahí la tenía, así que ahora que su madre había muerto quería llevarse a Germaine para que lo cuidará, pues el no lo iba a permitir._

_Sin embargo borracho como estaba, no llegaría muy lejos así que grito:_

_-¡GERMAINE! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! ¡AHORA!_

_Kyle y Germaine miraron asustados. Germaine tomo la mano de él._

_-Vámonos, Kyle, vámonos, ahora que podemos._

_Sin pensarlo ambos huyeron, tomaron el primer taxi que paso y fueron al aeropuerto, ni siquiera necesitaron palabras para saber a dónde querían ir. Japón._

_Su amor hacia Japón empezó cuando tenían 10 años y buscaban entre las banderas que el general coleccionaba una que les gustará a ambos, revolotearon por horas hasta que encontraron una muy bonita: una blanca con un círculo rojo en su centro preguntaron a que país pertenecía y el general respondió que a Japón. Desde entonces se dedicaron a convencer a sus padres de llevarlos allí hasta que lo hicieron. Allí Kyle y Germaine habían jugado a "si mi nombre fuera japonés…" y se habían apodado el uno al otro "Kaito" y "Meiko". Ella había dicho que él se llamaría Kaito por que significaba hijo del mar y el cabello y los ojos de él eran azules como el mar y él -con un sonrojo- había dicho que ella se llamaría Meiko por que significaba niña bonita._

_Ambos pasaron tres años viviendo en Japón con tranquilidad. No se habían cambiado el nombre porque era demasiado evidente en ese momento, y porque no tenían la edad suficiente. Pero todo termina en este mundo._

_Sucedió una mañana, en que "Mei-chan" -como Kyle había empezado a apodarla- despertó perezosa entre los brazos de Kyle… fríos, inusualmente fríos. Asustada se dio la vuelta y trato desesperadamente de tomar el pulso de Kyle, pero no había ninguno. _

_Kyle estaba muerto._

_Ella estuvo a punto de gritar, pero recordó lo que le había prometido a él. Ser fuerte cuando eso sucediera, su relación se había basado en esa promesa. No gritó. No lloro. No se lamentó._

_No pudo evitar pasar varios días totalmente deprimida, era humana después de todo, pero en unos cuantos se recompuso -medio recompuso- trato de ordenar su vida: durante esos dos años ella y él no habían siquiera asistido a la escuela, así que se apresuró a cambiarse el nombre a Meiko Sakine, y con unas ayudaditas monetarias logro que desapareciera todo registro existente de su anterior identidad, y entró a una escuela, cumpliendo así con la promesa que le hizo a Kyle._

_Sin embargo una noche, alguien se presentó a su habitación: el mismo Kyle._

_Había sido una enorme impresión, pero después fue incluso gracioso, él le dijo que había un modo de volver a la vida, pero que no anularía la enfermedad, sería solo como si nunca hubiera muerto, e incluso sería quizás menos tiempo del que ya había pasado, pero que había otra opción: mediante buenas obras, convertirte en un ángel, así podrías volver a la Tierra a cuidar de alguien y podrías tomar forma física. Ambos optaron por esa opción._

**Fin** **del** **Flashback**

**.**

Luka miraba en silencio a la castaña frente a ella. Deseaba consolarla diciéndole cuanto le faltaba a Kaito para terminar, pero esa era una de las cosas que tenía prohibido revelar.

-De-descuida, Meiko -dijo- el está cumpliendo con su promesa, no hay nadie que no lo conozca por alla, todos lo adoran, ha ayudado a mucho gente, incluso a mí, cuando se supone que soy yo la que ayuda a los demás -Meiko sonrió- él ayudo a Rin y Allen, sin él nada entre ellos hubiera sido posible.

Meiko sabía que Len había revivido por que esa noche de navidad los había visto a los tres: a Luka, a Kyle y a Allen y ahora se había extendido por toda la escuela la nueva noticia: el príncipe Allen Kagamine novio de la codiciada Rin Kamui. Y era obvio que Kaito había tenido algo que ver en eso.

-¿Co-como esta Kyle? -preguntó Meiko.

Luka sonrió.

-Muy bien, de verdad. Te extraña mucho.

Meiko sonrió.

-Nee, Luka -dijo- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Luka asintió.

-¿Estas enamorada de Allen?

La sonrisa de Luka se descompuso en estupefacción, ¿de verdad era tan obvia?

-S-sí -murmuro.

-Lo lamentó -respondió Meiko en el mismo tono.

Se refería, claro esta, a que Len amará a alguien más.

Luka negó.

-Pero yo quiero que los dos sean felices.

Meiko la miró indulgentemente, como diciendo "pero a la vez te duele".

-Nee, Meiko, ¿puedo confiarte un secreto? -preguntó Luka, en parte para desviar la conversación y en otra porque deseaba contárselo a alguien.

-Claro.

-Allen me dijo que iba a pedirle a Rin que se casará con él.

Meiko arqueó ligeramente las cejas, demostrando una sorpresa grande, pero a la vez pequeña.

-Sabes, Luka, yo al principio creí que eran familia, son muy parecidos, ¿no crees?

Luka palideció. Ella sabía que Rin y Len eran hermanos, él se lo había dicho esa noche durante una llamada, pero no sentía ninguna repugnancia hacia él incesto, para nada, si acaso la había sorprendido, pero eso era todo, además, claro de haberse preguntado cómo demonios no lo había notado antes, y ahora Meiko le decía aquello. Y su tono no era el de una simple suposición. Se lo estaba asegurando.

-¿Luka?

-¡¿T-tú c-cr-crees?! -exclamó con nerviosismo.

Meiko la miró un instante. Y se echó a reír.

-Más te vale ensayar lo que vas a decir a cualquiera que te pregunte lo mismo. Eres muy obvia.

Luka la miró aterrada. _Estúpida_, _estúpida_…

-Descuida -la tranquilizo la castaña- no me molesta el incesto, solo quería saber si tu sabías.

Luka respiró.

-¡No me asustes así! -reclamó- ¡Casi me muero otra vez!

Ambas se echaron a reír.

.-.-.-.

Rin y Len iban sonrientes hacia el colegio, sin embargo, gracias a lo de que la noticia de la verdadera identidad de Allen se estaba expandiendo, los directores no sabían que hacer y deseaban hablar con él antes de que llegará a oídos de los medios, por lo que él tuvo que separarse de ella antes del comienzo de clases.

Rin iba caminando sola por los pasillos, cuando la encontraron Luka y Meiko.

-Buenos días, Rin -saludo Luka.

-Hola, Rin- dijo Meiko.

-Buenos días -respondió la rubia con una sonrisa y algo extrañada de que Meiko estuviera con Luka.

Luka debió adivinar en su mirada su extrañeza porque añadió:

-Me estoy quedando en casa de Meiko, no te preocupes, ella lo sabe _todo_, es amiga de Kaito.

Por su forma de decir "todo", Rin dedujo que no se refería solo a lo de revivir, sino también a lo de que ella y Len eran hermanos. Miró inquieta a Meiko.

La castaña sonrió, como para asegurarle que con ella estaba seguro su secreto.

-Me alegra que Kaito los haya ayudado -dijo.

Rin sonrió. Después de todo, Meiko siempre le había caído bien.

-Gracias -dijo.

-¡No es posible! -exclamó Luka tomando la mano de Rin- ¡¿ya te lo dijo!?

Se refería por supuesto a lo de la boda.

Rin parpadeó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Qué cómo lo sé? Me mando a mí a recoger el anillo.

Rin sonrió, mirando con alegría el anillo en su mano.

-Pues felicidades -intervino Meiko.

-Gracias.

-¡Dios mío, hay tantas cosas por hacer! Dime, ¿ya escogiste tu vestido? ¿ya saben el día? ¿en donde? ¿y la luna de miel? Dios, ¡hay mucho que tienen que planear!-Luka parecía una niña pequeña, saltando de un lado para otro y aplaudiendo con ojos brillantes.

Rin y Meiko se echaron a reír. Tan absortas las tres en su alegría ninguna se dio cuenta de que cierta peliverde escuchaba a hurtadillas con los ojos desorbitados.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A:

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ME CAMBIE EL NOMBRE! Ahora me llamo Liraz Hazael! Como están que cuentan? Lo admito con lo del juramento me pirate el de RomeoxJuliet POR FIN VIMOS LA HISTORIA KAIMEI TAN PROMETIDA! Una pregunta ¿hace cuanto tiempo que subi el ultimo cap? De verdad perdi la cuenta, creo que sufro alz haimer (¿se escribe así? xD) en serio ayer se me olvido que edad tengo y antier creía que estábamos en el año 2010 O_o**

**En cuanto a las encuestas, ha sucedido algo totalmente inesperado:**

**12 +Boss Death**

**12 +Bokoku no Nemesis / Nemesis of the Ruined of Kingdom /**

**11 +Corrupted Flower / Haitoku no Hana**

**11 +Agaisnt The World**

**6 +Karakuri Burst**

**9 +The Wolf That Fell in Love With Little Red Riding Hood / El Lobo Que Se Enamoró de una Pequeña Caperucita Roja**

**1 +Yume Sakura / Dreamy Cherry Blossoms / Sueño de Flores de Cerezo**

**4 +Trampa Casino / Ikasama Casino / Trickey Casino**

**EMPATADOS: Boss Death - Boukoku no Nemesis / Haitoku no Hana - Against de World**

**MI NO ENTENDER! Varios empatados, los que iban hasta abajo van hasta arriba y REBASARON A CORRUPTED FLOWER! MI NO ENTENDER! Oigan en serio no muerdo, no les hace ningún mal votar en reviews en vez de inbox pero bueno da igual lo que importa es que voten.**

**Como tengo la sospecha de que varios de ustedes están votando así del Ave-María-Dame-Puntería o del Tin-Marin-De-Do-Pingüe les voy a poner de que trata cada canción:**

**(OJO: esta copiado de la wiki vocaloid y con aclaraciones mías así que no me salgan con que esta muy largo ehhh)**

_**+Boss Death**_

**NO HAY EN LA WIKI. Trataría de un par de hermanos gemelos cazarecompensas, una hechizera y un espadachín, que se enamoran, de estilo la película**_** Hanzel y Gretel: Cazadores de Brujas**_**. Basicamente. **_**SI**_** sería twincest.**

**.**

_**+Bokoku no Nemesis / Nemesis of the Ruined of Kingdom **_

**Wiki: "La canción habla sobre un reino en guerra, un país devastado, en el cual habitaban Rin y Len, ambos se encuentran en un campo de batalla cavando tumbas pensando en que lo que origina la muerte es el odio mutuo, poniendo a la humanidad como una escoria, cuentan como se ahogan en sus lagrimas sintiéndose tristes e impotentes ante la guerra y la devastación, por lo que desean cambiar las cosas, juntos, pero entonces son separados y ambos prometen volver a estar juntos en el futuro.**

**La canción continua con Len vestido de Rey y con una espada diciendo que el tiempo pasa y todo se olvida, quizás refiriéndose a su promesa con Rin de volver a estar juntos, sin embargo el está cumpliendo su promesa acerca de cambiar el mundo, y se pregunta por cuanto tiempo continuará esa linea manchada de sangre, quizás refiriéndose a algún rey tirano y su linaje o a la matanza que hizo él mismo para convertirse en rey y cambiar las cosas.**

**Después aparece Rin vestida como una Reina diciendo que con su espada lleva las esperanzas en una tierra robada, con lo que puede referirse a estar defendiendo un país de un gobernante tirano, o a un tierra que ella misma tomó por la fuerza para cambiar las cosas allí.**

**Lo que tanto Rin como Len deseaban era un mundo de paz y eso solo podían lograrlo volviéndose reyes, entonces se rencuentran para tomar el reino del otro por la fuerza, pero entonces se reconocen entre sí, Rin dice que todo ese tiempo caminó hacia adelante creyendo en el chico que ella conocía para darse fuerzas, y ahora él esta justo delante de sus ojos, Len dice haberla buscado durante mucho tiempo, avanzando por ella y que ahora esta allí, ambos se preguntan como podrán luchar uno contra el otro. Ella sin limpiar sus lágrimas se enfrenta a la situación empuñando su espada contra él, mientras que Len piensa que si ella se lo permitiera el expiaría sus pecados. Ambos piensan en la promesa que hicieron de niños acerca de volver a su país, recuperar su futuro destruido y volver a estar juntos, Len recuerda que juró protegerla a ella y ambos quieren gritar, pero creen que la voz de uno no alcanzará al otro.**

**Después, durante la lucha, Len piensa (o se lo dice a Rin, no se sabe) que sus palabras ya no llegan a Rin, que solo seguirá recibiendo la espada de ella, quizás se refiera literalmente al duelo con ella o al odio que él cree que ella le tiene. Rin piensa (o se lo dice a él, no se sabe) que creía en él y que sigue esperándolo. Ambos piensan en la promesa que hicieron de pequeños como una que desapareció sin ser cumplida, mientras recuerdan como fueron separados.**

**Len piensa en la muerte y el sufrimiento de la gente, pensando en que quizás ya no protegerá el futuro que él y Rin habían soñado, mientra que Rin piensa en que si las vidas perdidas y el sufrimiento de la gente no pueden ser pagados, solo para robar y tirar sus sueños del futuro mejor, entonces lucharán, aparentemente renunciando a ambas promesas: la de estar juntos y la de un futuro mejor.**

**Con esa resignación, Rin dice que, engañando a todos e incluso a su corazón, dirige su espada hacia Len, Len por su lado, dice que creerá en ella y seguirá esperándola, ambos juran que las cosas serán así hasta que ambos cumplan las promesas de "aquellos tontos días", refiriéndose a su infancia, con sus propias manos.**

**Durante la canción, no se específica la relación de Rin y Len, es decir, no se sabe si son hermanos, amigos o incluso pareja, aunque la más lógica con respecto al vídeo y a la letra de la canción es que sean amigos, ya que si fueran hermanos podrían gobernar juntos en vez de enfrentarse en duelo, y lo mismo si fueran pareja.**

**Tampoco se especifica la clase social de ambos, es decir, no se sabe si son príncipes que subieron al trono en su país y conquistaron otras tierras, o simples campesinos (u otra clase social) que subieron al poder, lo cierto es que ambos poseían muchas tierras que conquistaron por la fuerza, pero ninguno tenía en su poder a su país de origen."**

_**Aclaraciones mias: **_**este fic **_**NO**_** sería twincest.**

**.**

_**+Corrupted Flower / Haitoku no Hana**_

**WIKI: Comentarios del Autor: "El joven oficial fue llevado a la zona roja por su comandante para ver a una popular bailarina, la cual lo "intoxicó" o bien era culpa del alcohol o...**

**Por curiosidad tomó la flor de amor como una broma, y antes de que se diera cuenta, se convirtió en una "flor corrompida" y floreció fuera de temporada"**

**Aclaraciones mias: el fic trataría de un amor entre un oficial alemán joven de alto renombre y una bailarina rusa sin siquiera apellido, algo así como "Había una vez un oficial alemán y una bailarina rusa que se enamoraron, pero su historia no tuvo un final feliz"… (me sentí Laini Taylor xD) no puedo decir más sin spoilearlos xD. Este fic **_**NO**_** seria twincest.**

**.**

**+Agaisnt The World**

**No hay wiki. Iriria de un angel GUERRERO no como en el video (un angel tierno e indefenso) que se enamora de un humano pero al no poder tocarse siquiera él hace una estupidez por ella… el fic **_**NO**_** seria twincest.**

**.**

_**+Karakuri Burst**_

**WIKI: "Esta canción narra, el cómo Rin es programada para ser una asesina insaciable, de manera que siempre sigue las instrucciones. No recuerda nada de su pasado, excepto algunos recuerdos que no hacen más que confundirla, preguntándose sobre la razón de su propia existencia, resuelta superfluamente por el placer de matar. Len, por otro lado, se unió al grupo de los "buenos", según él. Recordar a Rin lo carcome por no haber podido hacer nada, seguramente piensa que está muerta. El rencor le ha hecho alguien frío y cruel. No se sabe que relación tenían Rin y Len en la canción, pero eran muy cercanos y alguna banda violenta raptó a Rin para hacer experimentos con ella. En el momento del secuestro, al intentar resistirse ambos pierden un ojo. Miku y aquel hombre que la acompañaba, KAITO, que parece ser el líder del grupo del cual Len forma parte, son parte de aquella asociación. El experimento era crear Karakuris a partir de personas reales.**

**"Karakuri" es una marioneta mecánica capaz de realizar sencillos trucos reprogramados. También puede referirse metafóricamente a una persona que sigue las órdenes ciegamente." Comentarios del Autor: "El tiempo sigue avanzando. El crimen organizado y la policía especial, las karakuris y los agentes. Dos personas se reencontraran esta noche, y lucharán hasta que uno de ellos quede destruido. Destruir, es la única razón para la que existe."**

**Aclaraciones mías: este fic **_**SI**_** seria twincest.**

**.**

_**The Wolf That Fell in Love With Little Red Riding Hood / El Lobo Que Se Enamoró de una Pequeña Caperucita Roja**_

**Wiki: no hay. Aclaraciones mias: este fic rira algo parecido a la película de La Chica de la Capa Roja, rin y Len serían hermanos en una aldea medieval, pero el tiene un secreto que ocultar… sin spoilers! xD. **_**SI**_** seria twincest.**

**.**

_**+Yume Sakura / Dreamy Cherry Blossoms / Sueño de Flores de Cerezo**_

**Eliminado de la lista. Lo siento por quien voto por este fic.**

**.**

_**+Trampa Casino / Ikasama Casino / Trickey Casino**_

**Wiki: "Aquí Rin y Len interpretan a un par de jugadores ambiciosos que se encuentran (o conocen) en un casino, al principio Len estaba jugando ruleta con Miku, pero cayo dos veces 36, por lo que él iba ganando, Rin al verlo también se une al juego, pero cae de nuevo 36 por lo que él gana. Después pasan a jugar con cartas, pero esta vez Rin gana al sacar un as de corazones y una flor imperial. El tercer juego es con los dados, aquí Len empieza a notar que se conocían, y es que al parecer fueron separados cuando eran niños debido a la muerte de sus padres, creciendo en diferentes lugares, sin verse hasta este momento, tanto así que Len se había olvidado de ella. En el tercer juego no se sabe quien gana. Pero la apuesta no era precisamente el dinero." Comentarios del Autor: "Hablaron en voz baja en el casino. Al parecer los mellizos eran unos genios jugando, pero no era precisamente dinero lo que habían apostado..."**

**Aclaraciones mias: Este fic **_**SI**_** seria twincest.**

**Ahora, RESPONDER REVIEWS:**

**Sychronicity girl: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Casi lloro! Ni modo han rebasado a Haitoku no Hana! Espero que te haya gustado el KaiMei porque fue tu regalo de navidad! Un poquito atrasado xD**

**Dianis Mar: Gracias! **

**ShadoShiro: Lo lamento pero ya tengo novia xD Prometo hacerte vomitar arcoíris el próximo cap! TU TAMBIEN TE CAMBISTE EL NOMBRE! YO IGUAL!**

**Vocal02Elen: BIENVENIDA! Compra insulina! Vomitaras arcoíris! Lo prometo!**

**Bueno eso es todo, los amo, bye bye.**


	19. Cielo

**Capítulo 19 Cielo**

Miku salió corriendo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, mientras huía por los pasillos con el corazón latiéndole a mil. Se detuvo detrás de una pared, donde no había nadie para molestar, estaba acostumbrada a la atención, a que le mundo la mirara y _admirara_ como una joya invaluable y hermosa, se deleitaba con la atención que la curiosidad le otorgaba, pero no ahora, ahora solo deseaba estar sola, aclarar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué sentía? Indignación, claro, mucha indignación, ¿cómo era posible que Allen se fuera a casar una simple plebeya en vez de con ella?, pero había algo más que latía en su corazón, ¿qué era? Serían… ¿celos? Aunque no lo reconocía, _sabía_ que sentía celos, pero no era eso, era algo más, ¿qué? Que sería, qué, qué, no era amor, ella no estaba enamorada de Allen, lo único que la había impulsado a comprometerse con él había sido el deseo de conseguir lo que todas querían y nadie tenía, y, claro, el deseo, ese inmenso deseo por Allen, tan grande que casi se había vuelto una obsesión, desde que la había rechazado y humillado frente a todo el salón, había fantaseado más de una vez con asesinarlo y quedarse con su cadáver o algo así… asesinarlo a él… y a ella, porque Allen seguía siendo el objetivo de su deseo -ella no se iba a rendir- pero esa chica era su enemiga… ¿desde cuándo se conocerían ella y Allen? ¿Qué tanto habían pasado juntos? La odiaba por robarle a su príncipe, esa zorra… sin embargo había algo en su pecho, un sentimiento que no lograba identificar, repaso lo que había oído, buscando lo que le había alterado… y lo encontró: anillo, esa palabra la había puesto fuera de sí, y luego esa chica pelirrosada, Elluka, hablando de boda, Allen, _su_ príncipe, casándose con otra… se sobresaltó al reparar en lo que había pensado: había pensado en Allen como suyo, pero no solo eso, también había pensado en él casándose con sencillamente _otra_, sin importar que esa otra fuera o no una princesa o la misma emperatriz, sencillamente _otra_, _alguien_ -quien fuera- que no era ella… ¿entonces estaba enamorada de Allen? Sí, sí lo estaba, sonrío entre lágrimas, ah, que hermoso era aceptar que uno estaba enamorado… Su objetivo era Allen, sería suyo, solo suyo, eso quería y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo. Primer paso: quitar a cierta rubia de en medio.

Sin embargo lo que Miku sentía, no era amor, era algo incluso más peligroso que eso, Miku estaba obsesionada con Allen.

.-.-.-.

Len se reunió con su hermana y con Meiko y Luka ya hasta la hora de descanso, había sido un tema largo de hablar, pues él tampoco sabía que hacer, al final había decidido dejar las cosas como fueran, puesto que sí la prensa aun no se acercaba al lugar debía ser por algo.

Ahora estaban caminando por un lado de la escuela. Luka planeaba algo para Meiko, y ella se había tenido que irse por cuestiones de la graduación, que estaba próxima, y Luka -como todo- ya le había dicho a Len una cosa, ahora él se lo iba a decir a Rin, lo único ahora era que Luka se fuera para que ellos hablaran.

-Ahora vuelvo -dijo corriendo.

Len se dispuso a hablar con su novia.

.-.-.-.

-No es posible… no lo puedo creer… -Neru mantenía la vista entre abierta, impactada por la sorpresa y atacada por los celos- ¿Rin Kamui va a casarse con el príncipe Allen?

-Así es -sonrió ella con fingida alegría.

-Y eso es… ¿un secreto? -pronuncio con ojos brillantes, como un drogadicto que mira su droga.

Miku sonrió. Neru era una parte importantísima en su plan, ella iba a divulgar toda la noticia, no se había equivocado al confiar en su amor incondicional por el chisme.

-No sé para ellos, no para mí -respondió dándole así permiso para decirlo.

Neru sonrió con complicidad, y se fue para anunciar a sus amigas -y a toda la escuela- del nuevo chisme, dejando a Miku para que ambas hicieran su parte del plan.

.

Miku vio una larga cabellera rosada a lo lejos en la cafetería. Muy bien, primera víctima. Corrió hacia ella, tratando de recordar su apellido. Michaella sabía que esa chica estaba enamorada de Allen, y por eso sería su primera víctima.

-Clockworker-san -llamó detrás de ella.

Luka se volvió y la miró.

-Hola, Hatsune-san -respondió.

-¿Puedo llamarte Elluka?

Luka asintió con cautela. No despreciaba a la peli-verde, pero después de todo era una rival, quizá no del todo suya, pero lo era.

-Y tú llámame Miku.

Luka volvió a asentir.

-¿Para que me buscabas?

-Quería ver si podíamos hablar, no sé, caminar o lo que sea. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigas.

Luka la miró un momento.

-Claro -respondió sin sonreír.

Caminando, Miku hablo de un millón de tonterías, aburriendo a Luka, y a sí misma, solo estaba esperando. Hasta que llegó.

-¡Miku-sama! -Neru llega corriendo hacia ellas con fingida sorpresa.

-¿Ocurre algo, Ney-chan? -pregunto fingiendo desconcierto.

Ambas eran unas grandiosas actrices.

-¡¿Supiste?!

-¿Saber que?

-¡Allen-sama se va a casar con Rin Kamui!

-¡¿QUE?! -Miku y Luka se levantaron de la banca, una en perfecta actuación y la otra en autentico shock- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -preguntaron ambas, Miku previendo que Luka lo diría.

-Es un rumor que anda por allí.

Luka se horrorizo. ¿Rumor? ¿O sea que ya cuantos lo sabían?

Salió corriendo sin que nadie la detuviera. Neru y Miku sonrieron. El primero en la trampa y los otros en camino.

-Neru -llamo Miku- hiciste muy bien tu papel -sonrió- pero debo pedirte algo más y peor, si no quieres hacerlo tú, no importa, pero entonces convence a alguien de que lo haga.

-¿Hacer qué?

Miku se lo dijo al oído. Neru sonrió.

.-.-.-.

Luka llegó corriendo ante Rin y Len.

-Luka, ¿sucede algo? -dijo Rin mirando su cara horrorizada.

Rin y Len ya habían notado que los demás los miraban raro, pero ya se habían acostumbrado, además seguían comentando la sorpresa para Meiko.

-¡Yo no sé cómo paso pero…!

-¿Qué?

-Ya se… sabe…

Ambos entendieron… lo de su matrimonio. Se miraron. Len estaba preocupado por ella, no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaran los demás ¿y si alguien le hacía algo o algo así? Luka se dio cuenta de su preocupación -también era la suya- y se colocó al lado de Rin como diciéndole "yo la cuidaré"

Rin sí se enojó, pero no porque se supiera, sino porque su hermano y Luka la subestimarán tanto. Ella no estaba tan indefensa como parecía, y aunque nadie se lo creería si lo dijera, esa imagen débil formaba parte de esa defensa oculta. Se sorprendió e indigno de que Allen aun no lo supiera.

Suspiró.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema -dijo sin poder evitar que se filtrase su furia- Se iban a enterar de todos modos…

Trataron de pasar el día lo más normal que se pudo, Miku no volvió a acercarse a ellos, pero ese no era en absoluto su último movimiento, a cada paso faltaba menos para que Allen fuera solo suyo.

Al final del día, Allen volvió a ser llamado por los directores, y todo por el chisme de la boda, y Luka no pudo esperar a Rin por que debía arreglar _eso_ en casa de Meiko antes de que ella volviera, por lo que Rin se quedó sola en la escuela desierta a esperar a su hermano. Y Neru actuó su parte de plan. O más bien, lo hizo Piko.

-Hola, Rin-chan -saludo con voz melosa.

Rin se levantó de un salto. _Esa voz…_

-Piko-san… -respondió con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Qué haces tan sola?

-Yo…

Él se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella, provocando una reacción de rechazo, tratando de retroceder, pero la pared se lo impidió.

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa? -dijo con la voz coqueta que se usa para insinuar que le gustas a alguien, aunque era obvio que esa no era la situación.

Rin ni siquiera lo escuchaba. Su mente estaba pedida en aterradores recuerdos. _Esa voz… esa voz… esa voz… esa voz… esa voz… esa voz… esa voz…_

-Yo… -esta vez no se calló sola, Piko la ayudo: estampo un beso en sus labios metiendo su asquerosa lengua en la boca de ella.

Rin reacciono tratando enseguida de quitárselo de encima, pero él no se dejó y tomo sus muñecas con fuerza, atrayéndola a él. Rin no se quedó quieta, pero su forcejeo se redujo a unas mínima luchas, no porque quisiera, sino porque su mente atenazada de recuerdos terroríficos no la dejo continuar su forcejeo. Antes lo había supuesto, ahora estaba segura… _esa voz… esas manos…_

.-.-.-.

Len salió de la dirección con cansancio, vaya, otra larga discusión si llegar a nada, bueno, al menos el día había terminado por fin y podría reunirse con Rin e irse a casa, dobló una pasillo hacia el vestíbulo, seguro ella estaría allí, escucho un leve murmullo, alzo la vista, y lo que vio casi lo mata de nuevo: ahí estaba Rin, SU novia, unida en un beso con ese chico del pelo blanco, y casi sin moverse, sin _resistirse_…

No, no podía ser, ella jamás le haría algo como eso, ella no podría estar besando a ese chico, ¿o sí? Entonces lo mejor sería dar la vuelta e irse, dejarla, ¿debía hacer eso? Dios, no, tenía que haber otra explicación…

Y la vio.

Notó el casi imperceptible movimiento de sus manos y notó su mirada aterrorizada, y otra cosa, que lo enfureció completamente: sus muñecas aprisionadas por las manos de él…

Hijo de puta, ¿cómo se atrevía a tocar siquiera a su hermana? Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia ellos, tomando a Piko de la camisa y lanzándolo contra la otra pared, colocándose imponente entre el peliblanco y Rilliane.

Piko le lanzó una mirada asesina y Rilliane, presa aun del shock, se mantuvo en su lugar, sin ver lo que sucedía delante de sus ojos.

Sin embargo para Len, el silencio de ella ante sus actos no era buena señal, después de todo bien podía haber imaginado lo que había visto, según él…

"No, no, no, no, no, Rin, no, por favor… dime que no es cierto…"

¿Y si _sí_ lo era? Bueno, la pelea con Piko ya había empezado así que no podía darse el lujo de preguntar en ese momento.

Piko lanzó un golpe a la cara de Len que él evito sosteniendo su muñeca y girándola hasta escuchar un desagradable "crack", seguramente no estaba rota, pero si lo bastante mal para no poder usarla. Al doblarse Piko del dolor, Allen lanzó un rodillazo a su estómago y el albino cayó al suelo.

-¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Ahora!

Piko mascullo algo entre dientes y se levantó, le dirigió al rubio una mirada desafiante, pero, nada estúpido, obedeció, no sin antes, claro, para provocar a Allen y como último movimiento, miro relamiéndose a Rin -que seguía en shock- y con una mirada lasciva.

Len trato de controlarse en un impulso de írsele encima otra vez, sobre todo porque sabía que por mucho que quisiera provocarlo ya no podía hacer nada. En cuanto Piko se fue, Len se giró hacia Rilliane, que estaba sentada en el suelo con aspecto de muñeca rota, con los brazos caídos hacia un lado y la cabeza ladeada totalmente sobre su hombro izquierdo. Antes de mirar sus ojos, Allen trato de prepararse para lo que fuera que viera en ellos, ¿qué sería? ¿arrepentimiento? ¿resignación? ¿_burla_? Miró sus ojos. Se preparó para lo que fuera menos para lo que vio: esa mirada, esa misma mirada, ¿cuándo la había visto antes? Imposible no recordarlo. Esa noche. En el callejón.

Totalmente aterrorizado, se arrodillo a un lado de Rilliane. Él solo había visto en ella esa mirada esa terrible noche -después de haber sido violada- ¿Qué habría sucedido antes de que él llegara?

-¡Rilliane! -la zarandeo con fuerza tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Ella por respuesta solo ladeo la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. No lo miró.- ¡Rilliane! -repitió él- ¡¿estás bien?! ¡¿_qué_ te hizo?!

Ella giro lentamente la cabeza, hasta mirarlo. Al fin, reacciono, abrió los ojos con pánico y miró a Len con clara estupefacción, apenas recordaba casi nada, solo borrones y voces, ni siquiera recordaba en que momento había llegado Allen, y del corto enfrentamiento solo recordaba retazos.

-Allen… -¿qué se suponía que le dijera? ¿la verdad? ¿eso lo alteraría? Entonces mejor no decírselo... un momento, le había prometido no mentirle nunca más, así que se lo diría.

-¿Estas bien?

Ella asintió.

-Len… -murmuro- es él… yo… lo recuerdo…

Claro que lo recordaba: la voz melosa, las manos ásperas, y el pelo… recordaba haber visto un retazo blanco entre la negrura del callejón. Era él. Era Piko quién la había violado esa noche.

Los ojos azules de Allen se dilataron primero en incredulidad y luego en una furia incontenible. Previendo sus acciones, Rin tomo su mano con suavidad, pero con rapidez, dándole a Len la fuerza suficiente para controlarse, al menos por el momento.

-Tranquilo… -no intento sonreír porque sabía que no podría, así que solo dijo aquello.

-Vámonos de una vez -respondió con la voz temblorosa de rabia, si lo hubiera sabido antes no se habría conformado con doblarle la muñeca, pero menos mal, porque sabía que de ser así lo habría matado ahí mismo, aunque desde luego que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, ya procedería legalmente, contra él y contra el otro imbécil, el padrastro de Rilliane, sin embargo por el momento debía hacerle caso a ella.

Tomo la mano de Rin y la ayudo a levantarse.

Regresaron juntos a casa, querían estar un rato juntos para calmarse, pues en unas horas debían reunirse con Luka para levar Meiko a ese lugar.

Rin seguía claramente perturbada mientras caminaban de camino a casa, por lo que Len hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por calmarse.

Rin se sentía como si se hubiera sumergido en lodo: cansada, pesada, _sucia_, sobre todo eso, aunque no hubiera sido porque ella quisiera, era un hecho que Piko la había besado y eso la asqueaba de sí misma, solo se sintió mejor, hasta que sin ningún aviso Len se giró y la beso larga y profundamente, siendo capaz de separarlos únicamente la necesidad de respirar. Saboreo intensamente los dulces labios de Len, tratando de apartar el asqueroso acre de Piko. Ni bien recuperada la respiración, él volvió a capturar sus labios, y así hasta que el repentino frío de la tarde los hizo notar que el tiempo había pasado, ¿cuánto? Quién sabe, así que entrelazando sus manos volvieron a caminar a casa.

.-.-.-.

-Te vez genial -dijo Luka sonriente

-¿De verdad? -respondió él nervioso.

-Tranquilízate -dijo la pelirrosa.

-No sé… ¿como reaccionara?

-Se alegrara. Mucho.

-¿Y si no?

Luka frunció el ceño.

-Si ella te oyera decir eso te golpearía.

-¿Y qué pasará con esto? -señalo hacia atrás.

-Eso es fácil. Yo me encargaré. Date prisa, tenemos el tiempo encima.

Él obedeció.

.-.-.-.

Rin busco entre sus cosas algo adecuado para esa noche, a decir verdad no estaba muy de ánimo para elegir ropa, de por sí, ella no era la típica chica que pasaba todo el día en un centro comercial alocándose a comprar ropa y zapatos, al contrario, eso era algo que le resultaba terriblemente tedioso, así que pasaba la ropa sin animo y sin verla siquiera, y para colmo, su hermano no estaba, lo habían llamado a por un problema, el mismo de la otra vez, que horror, como odiaba a la gente estúpida y encima insistente.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Pase - respondió sin ánimo.

Haku entro.

-Buenas noches, Rin-sama -dijo.

-Buenas noches, Yowane-san -respondió ella en el mismo tono.

-El príncipe Allen llamó para avisar que no le daría tiempo para regresar, y que se encontraría con usted allá.

Rin suspiró con pesadez.

-Y me pidió que le diera esto -dos sirvientas trajeron una caja- Dijo que hubiera preferido dárselo él pero que todo lo que ha sucedido se lo impidió.

Rin miró la caja blanca sobre la cama y la abrió extrañada. Al ver el contenido sonrió, vaya, Allen sí que la conocía. Era un vestido, muy hermoso, un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes que llegaba un tanto antes de sus rodillas. Como Allen sabía, ella no era ostentosa, y prefería las cosas poco adornadas. Era un vestido muy sencillo, pero muy hermoso. Se lo puso con un par de zapatos bajos negros y un ligerísimo suéter de terciopelo con botones plateados, se quitó su característico lazo blanco, y dejo su cabello suelto por debajo de sus hombros. Se había dejado crecer el cabello, con la intención de reducir el parecido entre ella y Allen, por temor a que alguien lo notará, obviamente aún no crecía mucho, pero ya llegaba por debajo de sus hombros. Se peinó y acomodo una diadema negra en su cabeza.

Otra sirvienta toco su puerta.

-Mi señora, la ya la esperan para salir.

-Claro -respondió.

Desde luego, Allen jamás la habría dejado irse sola, y al no estar él había pedido a Haku que se encargará de eso, por lo que la albina la mandaría con uno de sus choferes de mayor confianza.

Rin salió hacia el lugar en que todos debían encontrarse.

.-.-.-.

-Hola, Allen -saludó Luka al rubio que acababa de llegar y volteaba a todos lados.

-Hola, Luka, ¿no ha llegado Rilliane?

-No, ¿no viene contigo?

-No.

-Tranquilo, seguro no tarda en llegar.

Allen asintió y camino con ella en medio del poco iluminado parque de cerezos hacia el kiosco central donde otrapersona esperaba. Iba ataviado con un pantalón negro de vestir y un saco del mismo color con botones plateados. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y peinado hacia la derecha.

Ese había sido el acuerdo: ir todos de negro, para no contrastar y a la vez sí hacerlo.

Luka llevaba un vestido negro de cuello rectangular y manga larga que llagaba justo por debajo de sus rodillas y su cabello recogido en una trenza de lado.

Una figura apareció entre las rosadas flores de los árboles.

-Rilliane -suspiró Allen observando lo hermosa que se veía su hermana con ese vestido. Había elegido bien.

-Allen, Elluka -saludo la rubia con una tímida sonrisa.

-Te vez hermosa -dijo él dándole una vuelta.

-Mucho -sonrió Luka.

-Gracias.

Allen había notado desde hacía tiempo que desde que Rilliane le había dicho a Luka su nombre, la mirada de la pelirrosa había cambiado, ahora la miraba con mucho cariño, como si fueran amigas de siempre o algo así, pero siempre que trataba de preguntar por una u otra razón no podía. En esta ocasión, por ejemplo, sencillamente no era el momento.

-¿Meiko no ha llegado? -pregunto Rilliane.

-No, pero no debe tardar.

Como si la hubieran invocado, la castaña llego corriendo entre los árboles.

-Lamento llegar tarde.

Los tres sonrieron. Habían contado con que llegará tarde.

-Eh, oigan -dijo ella confundida- ¿porque todos de negro?

A Meiko no le habían dicho nada acerca de ir de negro, ella iba vestida con un ligero vestido rojo de manga corta y cuello redondo. Ellos, de negro, para no contrastar y a la vez sí hacerlo.

-Nada, solo un detalle -respondió Luka.

-¿Detalle? No entiendo nada, ni siquiera me dijiste porque estamos aquí.

Los otros tres sonrieron.

-Quizás deberías subir al kiosco -sonrió Allen.

Con una mirada de recelo, Meiko lo hizo.

Y no pudo creer lo que encontró allí.

Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, suspiró:

-Kyle…

El peliazul sonrió. Lo había logrado. Kaito era un ángel.

Su traje blanco lo indicaba, pero no veía sus alas. Él, leyendo su mirada, deshizo el hechizo que las cubría, mostrando unas preciosas alas, de las cuales, cada pluma era de fuego blanco.

-Mei-chan -suspiro él.

Meiko avanzo temblorosamente. Alargo una mano hacia él. Sabía que el fuego no la lastimaría, sencillamente porque era de Kaito.

Lo tocó. Fue igual que cuando Rilliane y Allen se encontraron. Fue magia.

Meiko antes le había preguntado a Rilliane lo que había sentido pero ella fue incapaz de especificar o comparar ese sentimiento con nada. Ahora lo entendía.

-¡Kyle! -lo abrazo- ¡No es posible! ¡Por fin..! ¡Kyle!

Él correspondió su abrazo con cariño y sonriendo.

-Cumpliste tu promesa, Germaine, y yo la mía.

Su promesa, claro: la de no llorar. La de él, la de volver.

-Kyle, ahora podremos estar juntos…

-Para siempre…

-Para siempre… -repitió- o más tiempo.

Meiko rio.

-Te amo, Kyle…

-Y yo a ti…

Un beso, después de tanto tiempo sin darse uno, entre dos enamorados, es como vagar en el desierto si tomar una gota de agua, y de repente, encontrar un oasis, o como perderte en el bosque, y de pronto, cuando te sientes más perdido que nunca, encontrar el camino a casa.

Y ellos eran su propio hogar.

Eran uno solo, juntos.

.-.-.-.

Luka se aclaró la garganta, después de un largo e incómodo silencio.

-¿Sucede algo, Luka? -pregunto Allen, mientras mantenía a Rilliane abrazada por la cintura, después de lo que había visto con lo de Piko, sentía la necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos.

-¿Saben algo? Creo que deberíamos irnos -dijo.

Los rubios se miraron.

-Tienes razón -dijo Rilliane- Cuando salgan de allí seguro querrán estar solos.

Así, los tres se pusieron en marcha, dejando a Kaito y a Meiko en la privacidad que su infinita paciencia merecía.

Mientras caminaban, Luka recordó paseos parecidos con Kaito, y pensó en la diferencia: ahora no era Kaito, era Rin, y no eran amigos, eran una pareja y un mal tercio, y no era una chica enamorada aspirando a ser algo para su amor, ahora era un chica resignada viendo a su amor con otra. Suspiró.

-Yo me vuelvo a casa -dijo- esperare a Meiko, y debo preparar una habitación para Kyle.

-Claro.

Luka se fue dejando a ambos rubios solos en medio del parque, aunque bastante lejos del kiosco.

Rilliane y Allen caminaban en un pasivo silencio, abrazados uno al otro y sonriendo.

-Mañana seguro será un largo día -dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Luka me dijo que quería ir a ver todo lo necesario para nuestra boda -sonrió- y dijo que quería llevarnos a todos, incluso a Kaito y a Meiko. Se veía muy emocionada.

Len rió.

-Siempre le ha gustado planear cosas.

Ella siguió sonriendo.

No tardaron en llegar a casa.

.-.-.-.

Tal como lo prometido, al día siguiente Luka estaba allí, con Kaito y Meiko a su lado, lista para arrastrar a los gemelos a la ENORME lista de tiendas que había hecho.

Pasaron _varias_ semanas, en que Luka los llevaba de un lado para otro y Kaito se acostumbraba de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, y menos mal, porque de no ser por ella las cosas se habrían prolongado mucho más. Y por fin llego la parte que Elluka había estado esperando desde que Allen la mando a recoger el anillo: el vestido.

Tras hacer a Allen llevarlas a ella y a Rilliane a un millón de tiendas -siempre haciéndolo quedarse a él en el auto, pues pensaba que era de mala suerte que el novio viera el vestido antes de la boda-, hasta que un vestido perfecto apareció ante sus ojos.

-¡Por fin! -exclamó mientras ella y Meiko miraban a Rin con el vestido puesto- ¡es perfecto! ¿verdad, Mei-chan?

-¡Sí, se te ve genial Rin-chan!

El vestido era muy bonito. Era largo, de manga larga pegada, escotado y de falda suelta.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta! -exclamo Rin con emoción.

-¡Omg! ¡Se te ve genial! -gritó Luka dando saltitos y con Meiko riendo- voy por el velo y la tiara.

En el momento en que la pelirrosa se fue, Allen entró con Kaito en la habitación.

-Chicas, ¿podrían…? -dejo la frase en el aire viendo a Rilliane con la boca abierta- Por dios, ¡estas bellísima! -dijo con ojos brillosos.

-¿D-de verdad? -preguntó ella ruborizada.

Él iba a contestar, pero en ese momento regreso Elluka.

-¡Hey tú! ¿qué rayos estas haciendo aquí? -Luka salto por detrás de él para cubrirle los ojos- ¡Creí decirte que te quedarás en la camioneta!

-Pero...

-¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso te vas a probar un vestido? No, ¿verdad? ¡anda, anda! ¡vete, vete, vete!

-Pero Luka… -ambos se estamparon en una pared- ¡Ayy!

-¡Oye! ¿Qué no ves?

-¡Claro!-respondió él con sarcasmo- ¡veo perfectamente a través de tus manos!

-¡Cállate! -dijo ella- ¿qué nunca has escuchado que es de mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido antes de la boda? ¡Habíamos encontrado el vestido perfecto! ¡y por tu culpa lo tendremos que cambiar!

Luka echo a Allen a patadas de allí, amenazando a Kaito de muerte con volverlo a dejar entrar, mientras Meiko y Rin se doblaban de risa.

Horas mas tarde, después de haber recorrido todas las tiendas existentes, otro vestido "perfecto" apareció ante sus ojos.

-¡Este es mil veces más perfecto que el otro! -exclamó Luka.

Era cierto. Era un vestido magnifico, "perfecto" era decir muy poco. Tenía mangas ¾ blancas con bordados de hilos de oro, terminadas en anchos holanes blancos, lo mismo que la parte superior del vestido y la falda, esta era de crinolina, y sobre ella caía una cascada de telas tornasoladas con holanes, en toda la falda tenia bordados de oro.

-¡Es maravilloso! ¡Rin-chan, te vez magnifica! -exclamó Meiko levantándose.

Rin sonrió. El vestido le encantaba, y se lo iba a decir a sus amigas, pero un mareo repentino se lo impidió.

-¡Rin! -grito Luka corriendo a sostenerla- ¿estás bien?

-S-sí, lo siento no sé que me paso…

Meiko pensó algo, pero se lo guardo para después.

Pagaron el vestido y se fueron todos de vuelta a la mansión Kagamine.

.-.-.-.

-Ya tenemos todo, así que solo falta que definamos la hora -comento Luka haciendo memoria.

Estaban las tres en la sala mientras Kaito y Allen charlaban afuera.

-Ya tenemos el día -dijo Rin alegremente.

-Entonces falta a hora solamente.

-¡Que emoción! -exclamó Meiko con ojos soñadores- Nee, Rin-chan, ¿qué se siente? ¡Casarte con la persona que más amas en el mundo!

Rin sonrió.

-Ni siquiera puedo describirlo.

-Debe ser genial…

Repentinamente, Rin se levantó corriendo al baño, y vomitó.

Luka se paró en seguida, pero Meiko ni siquiera se pudo mover.

-¡Rin! ¿estás bien? ¿qué te pasa?

Rin y Luka volvieron a la sala. Rin estaba pálida y Luka preocupada.

-No lo sé… -respondió.

Meiko se acerco.

-Rin-chan, ¿no estarás…?

-¿Qué? -pregunto la rubia inocentemente.

Meiko habló con voz grave.

-Embarazada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cap corto lo sé pero pasaron cosas importantes! Alégrense! KaiMei! Uhuuu! Bueno no hay mucho que decir salvo que Miku se volvió loca y que el culpable de eso fue Piko y que bueno todavía hay mucho mas drama por delante pero mantengo mi promesa de hacerlos hacer popo de colores y vomitar arcoíris. Y apartir de shor a le pondré a Rin el pelo largo, pero imaginenlo como quieran, eso no influirá en la historia, solo aviso que así lo describiré y no lo estoy inventando por que en su diseño para vocaloi no me acuerdo ella lleva el pelo largo.**

**En cuanto a nuestra Miku desquiciada, trate de hacer notar su obsesión yandere sin decirlo porque bueno así era mas dramático y bueno le fallo el plan pero no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, no crean que Rin es la única que sufre en esta desgraciada pareja.**

**Y en cuanto a Luka enamorada de Len… les tengo una horrible sorpresa.**

**Y lo importante… ¡RIN ESTA EMBARAZADA!**

**ESPECIAL DE Sn Valentine en el próximo capi! No se pierdan la boda de Rin y Len!**

**NECESITO sugerencias de nombres que NO SEAN RINTO Y LENKA porque esos son mis primeras opciones pero QUIERO MÁS así que… MANDEN REVIEWS!**

**Bueno eso es todo, solo me queda por mencionar las encuestas que de nuevo han pasado cosas extrañas, supongo que acerté con lo de pensar que le daban al que cayera por que tras poner los resúmenes varias personas volvieron a votar por otros así que haciendo cuentas con la nueva votación y algunos extras quedo así:**

**25 +Corrupted Flower / Haitoku no Hana**

**22 +The Wolf That Fell in Love With Little Red Riding Hood / El Lobo Que Se Enamoró de una Pequeña Caperucita Roja**

**19 +Boss Death**

**15 +Agaisnt The World**

**12 +Trampa Casino / Ikasama Casino / Trickey Casino **

**12 +Karakuri Burst**

**9 +Bokoku no Nemesis / Nemesis of the Ruined of Kingdom**

**Gracias a todas las personitas hermosas que han votado los amo! Y bueno vuelve a ganar corrupted flower, y parece que caperucita roja las gusta mucho y boss death la esperaba mejor recibida, y parece que no le agrado mi tema de boukoku no nemesis! xD Acepto sugerencias!**

**Responder REVIEWS:**

**Vocal02Elen: okiiiiiii voto recibido sD**

**Synchonicity Girl: que bien que te gustara y yo he buscado un anillo así hasta debajo de las piedras y nunca lo encuantro xD y se te hizo, haitouku no hana vuelve a la delantera!**

**Dianis Mar: le atinaste! Hijos rinto y lenka! Y no pierdas la esperanza por karakuri burts!**

**ShadoShiro: Espero que no te vuelvas diabética! xD y lamento romper tu corazón xD y te comprendo yo luego voy por la calle hablando de incesto y la gente se me queda viendo así como de maldita enferma alguien encierrela en un manicomnio xD**

**Hikari Vits: Bienvenida! No pierdas la esperanza por Karakuri Burst! Y que bueno que te guste.**

**No olviden que po cada persona que entra, se va y no manda reviews Len tiene una cita con Miku y a Rin y a mí nos dará un par cardiaco y nos moriremos y yo no podre seguir el fic si muero así que MANDEN REVIEWS.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
